Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [NOUVELLE VERSION] Depuis cet été, Il ne souhaite qu'une chose, que tout redevienne normal, mais les cours avec Rogue reprennent et on complote dans son dos. Quels secrets lui cache-t-on ? Maîtrisera-t-il tous ses nouveaux pouvoirs avant le combat final ?
1. Note

**Note de Lily Elebore Michaels !**

**Bonjour à tous, je poste ce petit mot qui sera retiré dès que quelques personnes seront passées sur cette page.**

**Harry Potter et le Secret de Rogue est une fiction qui date des années 2005-2007 et qui a alors fait un succès correct, sous le nom de : Love Draco Malefoy**

**Suite à de nombreuses reviews très constructives, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction et retaper chacun des chapitres en les améliorant et en apportant un plus grand souci aux incohérences et à la correction, évidemment.**

**Alors j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira, parce que j'ai adoré écrire cette fiction et j'espère que son amélioration m'apportera de nouveaux lecteurs.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Lily Elebore Michaels****  
**

**P.S. : Je ne refuserai certainement pas les review, d'autant plus que le retravail de cette fiction demande votre avis, afin de savoir si je me lance sur le bon chemin. Merci d'avance, je répondrai à tous vos commentaires religieusement.  
**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer : Cette histoire m'appartient, mais tout l'univers, les personnages et les éléments du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je ne détiens donc aucun droit, si ce n'est de mon intrigue.**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : J'ai choisis de supprimer complètement la fiction puisqu'elle va changer assez radicalement. De nombreuses choses disparaissent par manque de maturité, ou pour un soucis de respect envers l'oeuvre originale. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop mais j'y tenais, parce qu'en relisant, j'ai honte de ce qui y a été écrit ^^  
**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry regarda par la fenêtre entrouverte de son dortoir. Une fraiche brise caressa son visage, balayant doucement ses cheveux en arrière. Il enleva ses lunettes, massa un peu l'espace entre ses yeux et reposa la monture devant ses yeux. Il était seul dans cette immense école pour un été entier… qui venait seulement de commencer.

- La vue depuis la tour Gryffondor a toujours été des plus magnifiques, monsieur Potter. Les nuits d'été sont toujours merveilleuses.

- Professeur Dumbledore… murmura Harry en tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur s'étant affolés de l'apparition silencieuse du directeur. Je ne vous avais pas entendu venir.

- Je venais simplement m'enquérir de ton état, Harry. J'espère que l'été ne te seras pas trop… ennuyant.

- Non professeur, je ne crois pas. Je manque seulement de compagnie et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de discuter avec vous et les autres professeurs… Il me semble d'ailleurs que professeur McGonagall est partie, je me trompe ?

Le directeur exprima un petit rire d'amusement qu'Harry ne sut comprendre, et se retourna vers lui.

- Effectivement, Minerva est partie quelques semaines pour-

- L'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Oui…

- Auriez-vous quelque chose à me proposer afin de passer mes journées ?

Le directeur sembla songeur tandis qu'Harry attendait une réponse, scrutant son visage avec attention.

- Je peux effectivement te proposer quelque chose, mais je dois vérifier la disponibilité de l'autre personne d'abord.

- Dites toujours, professeur.

- Je préfèrerais te voir entre les mains d'un professeur que seul dans le dortoir Gryffondor, il en va de soi. Je vous suggèrerais donc de profiter la disponibilité du professeur Rogue afin de continuer dans l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie…

Harry resta figé. Le professeur Dumbledore lui proposait de continuer les cours avec Rogue, qui l'avait habilement chassé de ce même programme…

- Vous êtes certain que Rogue accepterait de reprendre mes cours…

- Le _professeur _Rogue Harry. Et je ne doute pas de la persévérance de Severus quant à ton éducation dans ce domaine. Plusieurs d'entre nous, les professeurs, croyions que ces cours sont une bonne base afin de te diriger dans l'emploi tant désiré et hardi que tu as choisi.

- Auror…

- Effectivement, monsieur Potter. Ce programme est très difficile, je ne te le cache pas, mais je sais que tu peux réussir. Tu as ça à l'intérieur de toi. Je ne crois toutefois pas que les vacances d'été soient le bon moment pour parler de tes capacités. Je vais donc aller parler au professeur Rogue quant à tes cours et je t'en reparle avant la fin de la semaine.

- Merci professeur, mais je reste sceptique quant à la réponse de… du professeur Rogue.

Harry regarda Dumbledore partir en souriant puis retourna à la vue qu'il avait par la fenêtre. L'air au-dehors sentait bon, les fleurs parfumaient l'air et malgré la hauteur de la tour, Harry pouvait les sentir quand même. Parfois, il entendait des bruissements d'ailes des chouettes qui allaient et venaient dans le château, sans doute pour les professeurs restant dans le château : Rogue, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Minerva et bien d'autres que le brun ne connaissait pas encore.

Soudainement, une chose attira son attention. Au loin, dans la forêt interdite, une petite chose volait un peu au-dessus des arbres. C'était un petit point blanc qu'Harry aurait pu reconnaître aussitôt.

- Hedwige !?

Il porta la main à sa bouche quand celle-ci parvint à sa fenêtre, d'un battement d'ailes rageur. Par endroits, du sang tachait son plumage immaculé et quelques plumes avaient été arrachées. Elle devait avoir été attaquée au-dessus de l'immense forêt sombre. Harry partit chercher un linge humide et revint aussi rapidement.

- Ma pauvre Hedwige, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La chouette roucoula tristement tandis qu'Harry caressait son bec en nettoyant le sang. Il lui donna des _miamhibou_ avant de la laisser s'envoler vers la volière. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la lettre sur son lit, dont le papier était jauni. Sur le dessus, son nom était écrit en sanguine. Il ouvrit la lettre avec un bout de plume qu'il rangea ensuite dans sa valise.

_Harry,_

_Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Où est-ce que tu te trouves ? Tes moldus m'ont dit que tu n'étais jamais revenu… je me demande juste si tu vas bien et où tu te trouves, parce qu'on s'inquiète tous au Terrier, même Hermione. Eh oui, elle est chez moi en ce moment. J'ai hâte de ravoir de tes nouvelles et j'espère que tu as cessé de… te blesser à cause de Sirius. Ne cherche pas la mort parce que sniffle ne le voudrait pas._

_Alors voilà, au revoir et j'espère que tu seras bientôt parmi nous. On se revoit sans doute au début de l'école, les professeurs ne veulent rien dire à personne sur l'endroit où tu te trouves._

_Ton ami, _

_Ron._

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant le surnom de son parrain. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, lire ou voir en rapport avec celui-ci, sa perte lui étant trop douloureuse. Ron s'inquiétait pour lui et pourtant, Harry ne faisait rien d'autre que de venger la mort de son parrain, sur lui-même.

Il sentir alors un courant froid dans son dos et se retourna. Sir Nicolas déambulait dans le dortoir un petit moment puis vint se poster près du jeune sorcier.

- Mon très cher Harry Potter serait-ce mes yeux qui se troublent ou verrai-je un trouble dans vos yeux ?

- Sir, je ne suis pas malade.

- Je ne peux qu'être incertain de votre réponse, monsieur Potter. Votre regard vous trahit en devenant… vitreux il me semble. Lentement, il perd de son éclat de vie et regardez votre main, elle semble dans un piteux état.

- Sir, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me laisser. Je n'aime pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, répondit-il sèchement.

Nick quasi sans tête semblait troublé. Il tourna le dos à l'étudiant, offusqué et s'envola vers les profondeurs du château. Harry profita du départ du fantôme pour regarder la blessure qui serpentait sur son bras. Une plaie profonde et ensanglantée qui frôlait l'os.

« Harry, arrête de te maltraiter ainsi ! » pensa le brun. Il serra son poignet de sa main gauche et regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. En touchant sa peau, il sentit une vive douleur le parcourir. Son sang coulait encore, doucement, en un filet sur son bras. Harry passa sans cesse sa main contre la plaie afin d'enlever le sang qui ne cessait de s'écouler, mais peine perdue, il fit appel à la magie.

- _Hermarrestar !_

Le sang cessa aussitôt de s'échapper de sa plaie ouverte. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et prit de l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie avant de bander son bras. Il recouvrit ensuite sa main avec sa robe de sorcier afin que rien ne paraisse.

* * *

Il passa ainsi une bonne partie de la semaine enfermé dans le dortoir, à regarder dehors. Il n'avait même pas besoin de sortir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner puisque Dobby aimait le lui servit directement au lit. Le dîner et le souper arrivaient souvent de cette façon. Parfois, il sortait de son dortoir pour prendre l'air et manger dans la Grande Salle, mais il ne prenait jamais le temps de discuter avec les quelques professeurs résidant ici.

- Monsieur Potter !

La petite voix de Dumbledore retentit fortement dans le corridor alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sortir dehors. Le brun descendit sa manche sur son bras blessé avant de rejoindre le vieux directeur.

- Professeur ?

- J'ai discuté avec le professeur Rogue et avait plusieurs arguments bien échangés, nous avons convenu que tu pouvais reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec lui.

- Je commence quand ?

- Et bien, le professeur Rogue se laisse le privilège de te le dire en personne. Il espère seulement que jusqu'à ce qu'il viendra, tu prennes le temps de pratiquer les dernières leçons qu'il t'a enseignées.

- Donc il veut que je fasse… des devoirs ?

- En quelque sort, oui il souhaite cela.

Dumbledore cessa alors de bouger et mit une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

- Harry, j'aimerais que tu cesses de… mépriser le professeur Rogue, ou sinon de le faire discrètement. Tu sais, Severus cache bien des choses, mais il est une bonne personne. Ne te moque pas de lui comme tu le fais toujours.

- D'accord, je vais essayer. Accorda le brun, surpris par la demande du directeur. Mais il ne me facilite pas la tâche, professeur. Il ne cesse de remettre en question mes faits et gestes… et mes faiblesses…

- Mais tu sais Harry, nos faiblesses peuvent aussi être nos plus grandes forces. En remettant ces faiblesses en question, peut-être veut-il simplement remonter tes forces et augmenter tes pouvoirs…

Harry ne sut quoi dire à ces dernières paroles. Dumbledore n'avait pas totalement faux, ni totalement raison. Il était vrai que souvent les faiblesses pouvaient construire une personne, mais elles affaiblissaient davantage.

Soudainement, il sentit encore une fois la douleur de son bras et le sang se remit à couler.

- _Hermarrestar !_

Dumbledore le regarda, inquiet. Il remarqua alors le sang tomber de la main droite de son élève et souleva la manche noire de sa robe. Choqué en voyant le bandage imbibé de sang, il regarda le brun dans les yeux.

La pièce se mit à tourner autour du brun et il perdit totalement connaissance.

Dumbledore fit soulever le corps d'Harry afin de le transporter à l'infirmerie.

- Pompom, j'ai besoin de toi.

L'infirmière arriva au chevet du lit dans lequel était étendu Harry. Elle aussi fut troublée par la blessure d'Harry, mais ne paniqua pas. Ce n'était après tout qu'une simple plaie. Elle répara donc le tissu brisé et alla chercher de l'eau pour laver la peau encore tachée de sang.

Dumbledore quant à lui resta quelques minutes au chevet du brun jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogue, puis il quitta avec un sourire. Rogue sortit deux potions de ses poches et les porta aux lèvres du Survivant. Harry avala inconsciemment les deux liquides, aidé par le professeur qui massait sa gorge.

- Maintenant Potter, j'espère que votre sommeil sera doux et sans rêves…

Le professeur Rogue quitta pour aller à son bureau, laissant derrière lui une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge vif. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Pomfresh rangea l'objet dans une petite armoire près du lit d'Harry et s'enferma elle aussi dans son bureau.

- Encore des maudites blessures… pas moyen de passer quelques mois sans avoir un problème à régler… maugréa-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle se plaignit sans cesse durant quelques minutes, en vérifiant son inventaire de potions, tandis qu'Harry dormait paisiblement. Il ne fit aucun rêve, du moins, aucun dont il ne se souvienne. Une seule image lui resta en mémoire, celle du visage pâle de Rogue qui le regardait sans méchanceté, au contraire de l'habitude, mais plutôt amicalement.

Quand le soleil vint réchauffer un peu son visage, Harry s'éveilla. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais remarqua rapidement que la blessure à sa main ne se trouvait plus là, et que le lit ne comportait pas de rideaux comme ceux de Gryffondor. Il sut aussitôt qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Bonjour Potter, je vois que vous avez été capable de fermer votre esprit…

La voix rauque de Severus le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers celui qui parlait et commença à parler.

- Je n'ai rien fait, professeur Rogue.

- Inconsciemment, vous avez fermé votre esprit, ce qui représente déjà un bon progrès.

Ne voulant plus entendre la voix de Rogue, surtout par un si beau matin qui parvenait à le réchauffer, il se leva et laissa le professeur en plan pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. En chemin, il rencontra Dumbledore, qui s'informa de son état de santé. N'ayant rien de plus à dire en confirmant son bon état en plus de la disparition de ses douleurs, Dumbledore parut satisfait et continua son chemin vers la Grande Salle au côté d'Harry, parlant du beau temps et des intérêts du brun.

Quand Harry s'assit à la table des gryffondors, non loin de celle des professeurs, il remarqua à quel point ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à rester à l'école durant l'été. Cette constatation le rendit songeur quant aux raisons qui poussaient certains professeurs à rester ici, dans un endroit où ils travaillaient la majorité de l'année. N'avaient-ils pas des familles ou des amis ?

Il mangea rapidement, n'osant pas regarder les professeurs déjà présents dans la Grande Salle et quitta, attirant leurs regards. Tandis qu'il progressait lentement au travers des couloirs, il se décida à monter à la volière et répondre à la lettre de Ron.

_Salut Ron,_

_Je suis content de voir que tu t'amuses avec Hermione au Terrier. De mon côté, l'été s'annonce plutôt ennuyeux, mais je préfère cela aux Dursley. Je me trouve effectivement à Poudlard et je suis seul avec tous les professeurs. Si jamais tu veux venir faire un tour, ce serait bien, mais je ne sais pas si Dumbledore le permettrait. Il m'a d'ailleurs proposé de reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie pour occuper mon été, mais je ne suis pas sûr de la réaction de Rogue après… son souvenir._

_Si tu te demandes pourquoi ce n'est pas Hedwige qui t'envoie la lettre, c'est parce qu'elle m'est revenue dans un état assez déplorable, alors j'ai pris un hibou de l'école. On se revoit dès que possible._

_Harry._

_P.S. En fait, je ne m'inquiète plus pour mon parrain, depuis hier. On dirait que de faire disparaître ma plaie m'a permit de remettre certaines choses en place._

Harry roula le parchemin avant de l'accrocher à la patte d'un des hiboux de Poudlard. Il appela ensuite son amie pour voir comment elle se portait. Haut perché sur une des poutres les plus élevées de la volière, cela ne l'empêcha pas de descendre aussitôt l'appel de son maitre. Elle ne semblait pas en meilleur état depuis hier, malgré l'absence de sang sur ses ailes. Occupé à caresser distraitement le plumage de la chouette, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et sursauta lorsqu'une voix profonde l'appela.

- Harry Potter.

- Monsieur…

- Que faites-vous dans la volière ?

- Je… j'envoyais une lettre à mon ami… Ron.

Le professeur Rogue sembla juger la réponse du brun puis croisa ses bras et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

- Je suis venu vous annoncer la date de mon premier cours…

- Et quand sera-t-il ?

- Si vous ne m'interrompiez pas, je pourrais vous le dire. Il sera donc jeudi de la semaine prochaine et j'espère que vous saurez être plus consciencieux avec nos leçons, cette fois-ci.

- Mais…

- Potter ! Cessez de m'interrompre. J'espère que la matière que je vous enseignerai ne sera pas oubliée dans les mois prochains.

- Je serai plus attentif cette fois-ci, monsieur.

- Parfait. Maintenant, filez, je dois envoyer une lettre personnelle.

Après avoir remarqué le ton plutôt sec du professeur, Harry quitta la volière après avoir remercié sa chouette fidèle. Il fila vers son dortoir où il prit une douche longue et chaude pour enlever l'odeur de hibou absorbée par sa peau. Tandis qu'il se lavait, il entendit des petits pas dans le dortoir, puis une feuille qui tombait.

Ne fermant pas le robinet, il s'avança dans le dortoir à pas feutrés vêtu d'une serviette blanche autour de ses hanches. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'intrus, toute la tension dans son corps disparut et il sourit, bien que curieux de savoir ce que faisait Dobby dans ses affaires.

- Dobby ?

- Monsieur Potter, Dobby savait que vous étiez ici et il a tenu à vous dire le bonjour.

- Merci Dobby, mais que faisais-tu dans mes affaires ? Demanda-t-il en pointant sa valise, sens dessus dessous.

- Désolé monsieur Potter, Dobby ne voulait pas causer de troubles.

- D'accord… fit Harry, suspicieux. Pourrais-tu quitter maintenant, j'aimerais m'habiller.

- Bien sûr monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby sera aux cuisines si vous voulez appeler Dobby.

- Je le ferai, merci.

Dobby claqua des doigts et disparut en un « plop » presque silencieux. Harry enfila des vêtements propres, alla fermer l'arrivée d'eau de la douche et revint s'assoir contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il n'avait rien à faire en attendant les cours de Rogue alors il regardait le terrain en bas, caressant distraitement sa cicatrice au poignet, encore légèrement douloureuse. Il passa de nombreuses journées à ne faire que cela lorsque finalement Dumbledore lui permit de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires de la prochaine année, accompagné d'au moins un professeur, bien sûr.

Harry accepta l'offre et la journée même, il quitta avec le directeur, ce qui attira l'attention de nombreux curieux sur place. Beaucoup s'arrêtèrent pour parler avec Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry terminait d'acheter le matériel sur sa liste.

Livres plein les bras, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de sports et jeux magiques pour admirer le nouveau balai, le _IceStorm_. Il pouvait aller à une vitesse hallucinante et était constitué de bois d'if. C'était le meilleur balai en vente, pour un prix exorbitant. Il ne pouvait se permettre une telle fantaisie puisqu'il avait déjà un très bon balai. Il sortit de la boutique et quitta à regret pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

- Harry Potter.

Le professeur Rofue semblait plutôt accueillant en ce jeudi matin. C'était aujourd'hui leur première séance d'Occlumancie depuis… la pensine.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Veuillez prendre place. Il me semble que vous connaissez déjà les étapes de nos leçons.

- Oui monsieur.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous enseigner quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré, vous verrez bien. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais voir votre niveau de magie, en observant votre capacité à bloquer ma présence dans vos pensées… _legilimens !_

Harry sentit avec appréhension la présence de Rogue dans son esprit, mais ne désirant pas montrer sa profonde tristesse pour Sirius, il forma un mur dans son esprit et celui de Rogue se percuta contre celui-ci, l'éjectant rapidement de son esprit.

Sauf qu'au lieu de se retrouver dans les cachots de Rogue, Harry se retrouva dans les souvenirs du professeur contre son gré. Il revit les trois amis autour de l'arbre près du lac et Rogue qui approchait lentement. Rogue lui montrait ce souvenir volontairement cette fois.

Lorsque le survivant sortit des pensées du professeur, il en fut grandement étonné.

- Parfait Potter, vous avez apprécié mon souvenir ?

- Je… je n'ai rien à dire…

- Je vois, vous voulez faire l'arrogant si je comprends bien.

- Non professeur, ce n'est pas mon intention, je… vous ne… non, laissez faire.

- Bien. Alors encore une fois.

- Attendez. J'aimerais dire quelque chose. Cessez de vous croire au-dessus de chacun de vos élèves. À vrai dire, excepté votre titre de professeur, vous êtes au même rang que nous et vous devriez nous respecter au lieu de toujours nous insulter.

Le professeur Rogue en resta sidéré. Jamais aucun élève n'avait osé lui faire face de cette manière et s'en sentait insulté. Son regard devint noir et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Potter.

- Monsieur Potter, dites-le tout de suite si mes cours ne vous intéressent pas. Vous savez, c'est à mon avantage de vous enseigner l'occlumancie, mais si vous tenez absolument à ce que je…

- Professeur, j'aimerais juste réfléchir un instant je vous prie.

- Mais voyons, pourquoi cela dérangerait-il un professeur de voir enfin une parcelle de matière grise être utilisée par un étudiant ? Dit le plus vieux en pointant du doigt la tête de l'autre.

Rogue tourna autour de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Harry, le regardant avec ce regard noir que lui seul semblait maîtriser.

- Monsieur, si vous me le permettez, je crois que ce devrait être terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous ne croyez pas ? Dit Harry aussi sarcastiquement qu'il le pouvait.

- Allez donc il y a de fortes chances que je reprenne en considération ma décision quant à nos leçons.

- Eh bien… c'est votre décision. Au revoir.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot avant que le brun ne claque la porte sans même la toucher.

Harry se retourna lorsque la porte fut fermée et resta surpris en remarquant qu'il l'avait lui-même claquée. Il mourrait d'envie de s'en vanter à Rogue, de lui démontrer qu'il savait faire quelque chose de sa magie, mais se retint. Après tout, c'était peut-être le mangemort qui l'avait refermée.

Il fila vers son dortoir et s'étendit sur son lit. La tête enfouie entre ses mains, il regarda le plafond en songeant à tout ce qui venait de se produire. Il savait que Rogue devait être en direction du bureau de Dumbledore et c'était la raison de son anxiété. Il voulait commencer la nouvelle matière dont parlait Rogue et il venait d'en perdre toutes ses chances.

Il versa une larme lorsqu'il manqua gratter son poignet, comme il l'avait fait bien avant que cela ne devienne une plaie. Il savait maintenant l'importance de ce geste pour Ron et c'est ce qui le motiva à ne rien faire.

- Harry…

L'interpelé releva la tête et fit un sourire triste en voyant le directeur s'approcher de son lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Tu sais Harry, le professeur Rogue m'a raconté…

- Je suis désolé professeur, mais je devais lui dire ce que je pensais. Il n'arrêtait pas de me prendre pour inférieur…

- Je voulais seulement te dire que tu as mis le professeur Rogue dans une rage que je ne lui avais pas vue depuis quelques années… mais tu l'as aussi fait réfléchir. Il reconnait ne pas être le professeur le plus attentif du monde, mais il tente tout pour toi, malgré que tu ne lui rendes pas la vie facile…

- Je suis désolé professeur Dumbledore mais ce souvenir de mon père… je comprends qu'il méprise la part de James en moi. Après tout, mon père était vraiment méchant avec lui et je le comprends…

- Je vois. Je vais malheureusement terminer notre entretien ici, mais je promets que tes cours avec Severus ne se termineront pas pour si peu. Je te souhaite une belle journée Harry.

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de quitter la chambre.

Quand la porte du dortoir fut fermée, Harry enfouit de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains afin de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait faire part au professeur Rogue ses excuses les plus sincères.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il s'abandonna à l'observation du parc de Poudlard, voyant de peu le lac au loin. Il se décida à rester ici, près de la fenêtre, pour sentir la brise fraiche plutôt que de sortir de l'école.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, ce premier chapitre retravaillé ? Vous aimez ?**

**Le chapitre deux est déjà retapé, donc il ne devrait pas tarder à venir. Je pense publier toutes les semaines, le lundi. Est-ce que ce rythme vous satisfait ?  
**

**Merci de me laisser un commentaire, ce serait vraiment apprécié, parce que je veux savoir si les modifications apportées sont bonnes.  
**

**Bonne semaine !  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**J'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews anonymes à la toute fin de ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui m'en ont laissé, passez par là pour savoir mes impressions, merci ^^**

J'ai aussi remarqué que beaucoup de personnes suivent ou mettent en favori ma fiction mais ne laissent pas de commentaires. SVP, c'est important pour moi et ça ne vous prend pas de temps... La réécriture de cette fiction est pour vous après tout... Bonne lecture ^^**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'Harry ne daigne retourner voir le maître des potions. Quand il le retrouva dans sa salle de cours, assis à son bureau, ce fut avec une légère angoisse qu'il manifesta sa présence. Le professeur leva la tête et regarda l'élève d'un regard noir avant de dire :

- Que voulez-vous Potter ? Me faire part à nouveau de vos commentaires en ce qui concerne mon rôle au sein de cette école ? Ou peut-être voulez-vous refaire l'arrogant, comme votre-

- Ne dites pas cela ! Je ne suis pas mon père… du moins, rien d'autre que son fils. Coupa-t-il.

- Perspicace Potter…

Rogue se retint de dire autre chose, attiré par sa propre plume qui écrivait un message sur le parchemin en face de lui.

_Monsieur… je tiens seulement à m'excuser…_

Rogue souleva la tête en détournant le regard de la plume qui continuait à écrire. Il regarda fixement Potter qui remontait le couloir central vers son bureau. Il chercha la supercherie, mais ne vit que son élève qui avançait vers lui. Il regarda à nouveau le parchemin.

_… je sais ce que vous ressentez face à mon père, mais je vous assure que je ne veux pas devenir ce qu'il est devenu… côté personnalité enfantine…_

- Comment faites-vous cela Potter ?

- Je… comment Professeur ?

- Cela ! Dit-il en montrant le parchemin sur lequel écrivait toujours la plume.

_… et je tiens simplement à être son contraire… vous ne devriez pas me détester, seulement m'écouter quand je vous dis quelque chose d'important… surtout en ce qui concerne votre personne, monsieur Severus Rogue._

La plume tomba alors sur le bureau, comme si on l'avait soudainement relâchée. Harry semblait fatigué, ce pour quoi il s'effondra dans l'un des sièges près du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci le regarda avec une faible lueur fière avant de retourner à ses papiers.

Après quelques instants, il relâcha sa plume et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux.

- Monsieur Potter…

- Oui professeur ?

Le maître des potions fit un petit geste qui signifiait de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Je voulais seulement vous dire que je prends sans cesse en considération ce que vous venez de m'écrire. Toutefois, le fait que vous connaissiez l'un de mes plus vieux et humiliant souvenirs me dérange…

- Je suis vraiment désolé professeur. Ce que je dis parfois dépasse mes pensées, mais je n'aime pas être comparé à mon père. Bien sûr, il a fait de nombreuses erreurs pour lesquelles je ne suis pas trop fier, mais il ne m'a pas élevé. Je n'ai donc aucun trait semblable à lui, si ce ne sont de ses gênes.

- Alors si je comprends bien, vous voulez dire que votre père n'est pas une source d'inspiration pour vous ?

- Que voulez-vous dire monsieur ?

- Je vous demande si vous ne désirez pas devenir l'homme respectable qu'il est devenu ? Vous ne désirez pas devenir aussi populaire qu'il l'était ?

- Si devenir populaire consiste à rabaisser ceux avec qui nous devrions collaborer, je ne souhaite pas devenir ce qu'il est devenu. Je respecte énormément son sacrifice pour moi, mais je déteste la popularité que cela a entraîné sur mon nom. Si possible, je me serais débarrassé de cette célébrité pour être normal et anonyme.

Severus Rogue croisa les bras et regarda le jeune homme, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Cette célébrité me rend malheureux, à vrai dire, surtout parce qu'elle sert à de nombreuses personnes pour m'humilier. Termina Harry.

- Je ne fais rien qui pourrait vous rendre si malheureux, dit le plus vieux en se sentant visé par les paroles du plus jeune.

- Vous savez comme moi ce que sont vos intentions, mais j'aimerais tout de même continuer nos leçons, même si pour cela notre comportement ne devait pas changer.

Harry se releva et marcha vainement vers la sortie, les jambes flageolantes après autant d'énergie dépensée. Il ouvrit la porte et alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, le professeur l'interpella.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Oui professeur ? Demanda Harry en se retournant.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que notre prochaine leçon sera pour samedi !

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

Harry referma la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna à son dortoir s'y enfermer, afin de songer à toute la conversation échangée avec Rogue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec un poids sur ses pieds. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda. C'était un paquet rectangulaire, qu'il prit aussitôt pour le déballer. C'était un livre sur les forces de l'esprit, l'ancienne magie. Il commençait à feuilleter les pages quand il vit la note derrière la couverture, écrite à l'encre verte.

_Harry Potter, _

_Ce livre vous servira à apprendre à vous servir des pouvoirs que vous avez. Vous avez bien des forces en vous et il serait dommage de ne pas les exploiter, ce pour quoi je vous laisse le choix de l'étudier peu à peu avec moi. Toutefois, cette nouvelle théorie ne devra pas être utilisée contre les autres dans un but malveillant._

_Severus Rogue. _

Cette pseudo familiarité amusa Harry. La note sonnait officielle, mais plus amicale qu'hostile. Il allait enfin pouvoir contrôler les pouvoirs de Dumbledore !

Déposant le livre sur sa table de chevet, il se releva pour s'habiller et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Il n'y avait que le directeur et Severus dans la Grande Salle, ce pour quoi Harry vint s'asseoir avec eux, sur l'unique table de la salle.

Quand Rogue eut terminé de manger, plusieurs minutes après son arrivée, il sortit de la salle, prétextant du travail à terminer. Quant à lui, Albus resta avec Harry.

- Alors Harry, le professeur Rogue me disait que tu avais… utilisé de la magie puissante ?

- Effectivement professeur, j'ai beaucoup pratiqué dans la bibliothèque.

- Félicitation alors, je ne peux qu'être impressionné face à tes facultés à utiliser l'ancienne magie. Cette force pourrait t'être indispensable lors de ton combat contre Voldemort, et je sais le professeur Rogue plus que compétent à t'aider dans le développement de tes forces.

- Merci professeur, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Le directeur laissa Harry seul et quitta la pièce. Harry se dirigea toutefois vers le lac, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'Albus lui cachait. En observant le château de Poudlard, le brun put entrevoir quelqu'un y entrer, sans savoir qui c'était. Curieux, il ne put s'interroger davantage sur son identité puisqu'un hibou déposa une lettre sur ses genoux.

_Harry Potter,_

_Tiens donc je suis surpris de savoir que tu te trouves encore à Poudlard. J'attends avec appréhension la journée où je vais enfin te croiser…_

La lettre n'était pas signée et Harry n'avait aucun indice pour savoir qui la lui avait écrite. L'utilisation de son nom au complet signifiait que ce ne pouvait être aucune de ses connaissances. Il mit la lettre dans sa poche lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose au sol devant lui. Sans doute l'objet était-il tombé au moment de la livraison.

C'était un médaillon portant le symbole d'un dragon doré qui tournait autour de quelques mots en latin. Admiratif envers le bijou, il l'attacha autour de son cou et fila vers l'école, désirant garder son paquet secret.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, samedi, le hibou revint pour porter une seconde lettre au brun. Toujours de la même personne inconnue.

_Harry Potter,_

_Plus que quelques jours. Je me demande si je devrais faire une entrée discrète ou directe, pour voir si tu remarqueras la différence. À dans… trois jours alors !_

Harry rangea encore une fois la lettre dans sa valise et regarda sa montre moldue. Il était près de midi et le soleil n'était pas rayonnant aujourd'hui. La pluie envahissait l'air, rendant l'atmosphère triste et humide, encore davantage dans les cachots de Rogue.

- Bonjour professeur !

- Vous me semblez bien trop heureux monsieur Potter.

- C'est parce que dans trois jours nous sommes le 31 juillet…

- La date d'arrivée de notre inconnu. Sourit Rogue.

- Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas qui il est ?

- Parce que c'est supposé rester secret jusque-là.

Harry devint soudainement silencieux, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à avoir une réponse de la part du professeur. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence presque complet avant que Severus ne commence sa leçon.

- Commençons notre cours alors. La magie ancienne est capable de bien plus que celle utilisée depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Elle demande beaucoup plus d'énergie et de concentration, toutefois, il est presque impossible de nommer les sorts pour les utiliser, ce qui la rend nettement plus dangereuse. D'autant plus que les couleurs des sortilèges sont différentes, ce qui pourrait vous créer un net avantage face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mais si l'utilisation de la magie est si épuisante, est-ce que je ne risque pas de m'effondrer au combat ?

- Oui, il est possible que cela arrive… si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment entraîné. La magie ancienne demande des forces plus profondes à l'intérieur de vous, mais cela permet d'accroître la portée de vos sortilèges, mais aussi de leur force.

Harry sembla légèrement inquiet face à la quantité de travail que cette magie demanderait. Voyant cela, Severus Rogue sortit une plume d'aigle qu'il déposa sur son bureau.

- Sortez votre baguette Potter et utilisez un sortilège de lévitation.

- D'accord. _Wingardium Leviosa._

La plume lévita à quelques centimètres de la table, Harry étant en parfait contrôle de ses mouvements et de sa hauteur. Severus lui accorda un très mince sourire avant de poursuivre.

- Parfait, vous venez de faire de la magie normale. Maintenant, en magie ancienne vous devrez visualiser la plume en train de flotter dans les airs. Imaginez toutes les composantes qui permettent à cet objet de s'élever puis de rester à une hauteur respectable.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et commença l'entrainement. S'imaginer la plume voler demanda déjà beaucoup plus de concentration, puisqu'il devait recréer l'image de la plume qui s'envolait et puiser dans ses forces pour que sans sortilège il puisse la soulever. L'objet s'éleva de quelques millimètres, tremblant et chancelant.

Lorsqu'il arrêta d'y songer, l'objet tomba sur la table et il se sentit ramollir, comme s'il avait couru un marathon en cinq minutes.

- Vous voyez, la magie ancienne demande énormément d'énergie pour un infime sortilège. Pour réussir un simple sort de lévitation, vous devez vraiment imaginer toutes les composantes d'un sortilège. Il faut considérer l'air qui passe sous l'objet, qui le pousse vers le haut, mais aussi le poids de l'objet. De nombreux facteurs entrent en compte dans l'utilisation de la magie ancienne. Essayez à nouveau.

Harry recommença la visualisation. Il s'imagina l'air comme autant de particules déplaçables, puis chercha à les soulever, à les séparer en dessous de la plume. L'objet lui parut très lourd lorsqu'il parvint à le soulever et il manqua la faire tomber, mais après un acharnement exemplaire, il parvint à la faire léviter à quelques centimètres, toujours tremblante.

Il était exténué, ayant perdu le trois quarts de ses forces pour soulever une simple plume.

- Félicitation monsieur Potter, vous avez réussi du second coup. Bien sûr cela n'est pas parfait, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Harry ne put que sourire avant de se laisser retomber vers l'arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise. Rogue rangea sa plume et vint toucher son front pour s'assurer de la bonne santé du jeune homme, voyant bien que celui-ci avait pâlit.

Il sentit alors une décharge le parcourir à l'endroit où sa paume avait touché la cicatrice. Rogue recula lentement, se demandant ce qui se passait lorsqu'il ressentit une douleur dans l'avant-bras. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du brun et eut alors envie de se mettre à rire, de même pour Harry. Il se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Harry ne ressentit presque plus la douleur dans sa cicatrice tandis que l'homme au naturel sérieux et grave en face de lui retenait du mieux possible ses éclats de rire.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent contrôle de leur corps, Harry questionna le plus vieux.

- Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous ri ?

- C'est… la douleur, je crois. De vous voir la ressentir comme moi, c'était assez étrange.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer professeur…

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux, Potter. Pourquoi _vous_ êtes-vous mis à rire ?

- Parce que vous me regardiez en essayant de vous retenir de rire… c'était drôle.

- Alors une bonne nuit de sommeil pour vous et moi… il est l'heure du souper. Peut-être devrions-nous aller manger ?

- D'accord, répondit Harry, se demandant comment il parviendrait jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans s'effondrer.

Les deux hommes sortirent du donjon et prirent place à table avec les autres professeurs. En les voyant arriver ensemble en riant, tous se posèrent des questions. Ils reprirent toutefois leur conversation sans leur poser de questions là-dessus, excepté Albus.

- Alors Severus, comment vont vos cours avec Harry ?

- Plutôt bien, Potter est doué pour la matière. Du deuxième coup il est parvenu à un résultat satisfaisant.

- Félicitation Harry, dit Albus Dumbledore avec un immense sourire.

L'élève se sentit rougir. Il mangea rapidement et quitta la table, gavé comme une oie. Quand il revint à sa chambre, il trouva une lettre sur son oreiller.

_Harry,_

_Deux jours._

Le brun rangea la troisième lettre dans sa valise et regarda le soleil se coucher, colorant le ciel d'orange, de rouge et de rose. Il s'endormit en observant le ciel, le front contre la vitre bien fermée de la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa joue était collée à la paroi transparente et la vision du sol bien plus bas lui donna soudainement le vertige. Encore endormi, il crut qu'il tombait avant de remarquer sa position. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il put ressentir avant de voir Dumbledore dans son dos.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Dit-il avant de se retourner.

- M'avais-tu entendu arriver, Harry ?

- Non, je l'ai senti…

- Intéressant. J'ai toutefois une chose importante à te dire.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Demain soir, le professeur Rogue désire te voir pour continuer le cours non terminé d'hier. Je venais aussi t'avertir de rester sur tes gardes lorsque tu sortiras dehors. La douleur dont Severus m'a parlé hier soir pourrait signifier que Voldemort est proche et je ne désire pas qu'il te blesse, de quelque façon que ce soit. Je dois m'assurer que vous êtes en sécurité, toi et Severus.

Harry parut surpris que Rogue soit inclus dans la protection de Dumbledore. Sa curiosité le poussa à questionner le vieux sorcier.

- Pourquoi, Voldemort a appris le rôle du professeur Rogue pour l'Ordre du Phénix?

- Oui, il l'a su dernièrement. Vous êtes donc tous les deux en danger, mais à l'intérieur de Poudlard vous serez en sécurité.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup professeur.

- Mais de rien Harry. Je dois maintenant retourner au quartier général de l'Ordre. Dit-il en se relevant lentement du lit d'Harry.

- Êtes-vous toujours dans la maison des Black ?

- Non, nous sommes dans un nouveau lieu dont il m'est impossible de te dire l'adresse. Je te souhaite quand même une bonne journée !

- Merci, à vous aussi professeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe de réponse puis sortit de la Grande Salle à son tour.

Il restait encore deux journées avant l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit au bureau de Rogue et prit place devant la table du professeur pour continuer leurs exercices avec la plume.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai rangé dans mon bureau un parchemin et l'encre se trouve à côté de la plume, le bouchon fermé. Votre exercice sera fort difficile. Vous devrez sortir le parchemin de mon bureau, ouvrir le pot d'entre et écrire ou tracer ce que vous voulez.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Soulever une plume avait demandé toute son énergie la veille, il était donc impossible de soulever un parchemin plus lourd et ouvrir un pot d'encre… Bien sur, il avait réussit à écrire un message complet à Rogue des jours auparavant mais cette-fois là, il n'était pas tout à faire conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

- Je… je vais essayer, dit-il, hésitant.

Le professeur recula de son bureau afin de laisser libre champ à l'élève. Il se tint plutôt debout derrière le brun, à regarder sa progression.

- Commencez.

Harry commença par s'imaginer lui-même, se faufilant dans le tiroir pour l'ouvrir. Il utilisa la même stratégie que la plume pour soulever le parchemin. Il échappa deux fois le papier dans le tiroir et recommença, légèrement impatient. Il réussit toutefois à le déposer sur le bureau, après de nombreuses minutes d'efforts.

L'encrier lui demanda beaucoup plus de techniques, mais moins d'efforts. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit ouvert. Il chancela plus d'une fois, mais ne tomba pas, au grand soulagement du professeur.

Harry prit une pause à ce moment-là pour regarder Rogue, se demandant si c'était correct. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tenta finalement d'écrire son nom, qui ressembla davantage à un gribouillis. Il était toutefois satisfait de sa performance lorsqu'il déposa la plume.

- Félicitation Potter. Vous avez un bon contrôle de vos éléments. Vous devriez mettre davantage de volonté à la lévitation du parchemin sur le bureau, mais c'était très bien en général.

- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Vous devrez pratiquer entre nos cours, puisqu'ils vont devenir de plus en plus difficiles, mais aussi de plus en plus épuisants. Alors, dormez bien et appliquez-vous.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry se leva, fit un pas et tomba à genoux sur le sol de pierres froides. Rogue l'aida à se relever avant de dire :

- Je crois que je vais vous accompagner.

- Merci.

À plusieurs reprises, Harry sentit ses jambes flancher, mais chaque fois il était rattrapé par le maître des potions. Il s'étendit finalement sur son lit, après s'être retenu sur les murs de son dortoir pour avancer. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis se coucha par-dessus les couvertures et sombra presque aussitôt dans un profond sommeil, malgré l'heure tardive.

L'aube du lendemain le tira de ses rêves. Il faisait clair dehors et la personne arrivait le lendemain matin. Il resta près du lac toute la journée, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour passer le temps. Il se sentait toujours vidé de ses forces, mais il continuait de lire son livre sur l'ancienne magie avec attention.

Il se souvint de son collier vers l'heure du souper. Il l'avait porté et cela avait attiré l'attention de Rogue, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était alors il l'observa. L'écriture était contournée d'argent et quelques traces d'émeraudes venaient colorer l'or du bijou.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il ne réussit à dormir que quelques heures. Il ouvrit les yeux à trois heures du matin et regarda le ciel s'éclaircir lentement. Il enfila des vêtements légers puis sortit dehors pour observer le lever du soleil au-dessus du lac.

Il s'endormit contre l'arbre, la fatigue reprenant le dessus sur sa nervosité face à l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

Ce qui le réveilla le surprit. On lui secouait l'épaule doucement.

- Réveille-toi, Harry Potter. Bonne fête en passant.

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voir qui c'était.

- Malfoy!

* * *

_À suivre_

* * *

**RAR :  
**

**Line93 :  
**Salut ! Je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer les documents word contenant les anciennes fictions, si tu veux absolument lire l'ancienne version. Laisse-moi ton adresse e-mail par message personnel ou dans une review, comme bon te semble. Je ne reposterai pas une autre histoire à côté contenant les anciens chapitres, désolée. Au plaisir de ravoir de tes nouvelles ^^

**Alors, ce chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Moi j'ai constaté dans la réécriture de nombreuses informations non pertinentes, ou alors beaucoup de discussions inutiles. Nouveaux lecteurs, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? **

**Laissez vos commentaires s'il vous plait, c'est très important pour moi.  
**

**À la semaine prochaine, LEM ^^  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous, voici le prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Je suis déjà rendu à la réécriture du septième chapitre donc j'ai encore un bon mois d'avance ^^ J'espère que la vitesse vous satisfaits.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

- Oui Potter, c'est bien mon nom.

- Toi !?

- Oui, moi. Tu t'attendais à qui ?

- Bien des personnes, mais pas toi. Dit Harry, un peu dérouté.

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à dire et fila vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Draco resta figé sur place, haussa les épaules puis eut un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres. Il alla ranger ses choses dans sa chambre de préfet, préférant attendre que Rogue lui dise quand il serait possible de parler avec Potter. Il se rendit d'ailleurs à son bureau et discuta avec lui de très longues minutes, de tout et de rien, évitant légèrement le sujet Harry Potter. Il n'en discutèrent que lorsque Severus annonça les reproches d'Harry face à son comportement, et l'histoire avec James Potter.

Draco ressortit du bureau professoral avec un sourire estampé sur le visage. Il retourna à sa chambre et fut pris d'une crise de rire en imaginant Harry Potter dans l'état donc Rogue lui avait parlé. Le blond s'en tenait les côtes tellement rire lui faisait mal.

Un hibou le coupa dans ses fous rires, tenant à la patte un parchemin beige.

_Draco, Draco, Draco._

_Savais-tu que le rire rallonge la durée de vie ? Parce que tu viens sans doute de prendre quelques heures. Tu sais sans doute qui t'écrit, mais je ne vais pas te le dire. Viens me rejoindre près du lac, peut-être discuterons-nous de ce que Severus a eu la gentillesse de te dire._

Draco déchira la lettre avant de la jeter dans le feu. Il sortit et se rendit près du lac, là où il avait trouvé Harry pour la première fois, il y avait moins de trois heures. Il s'assit sous un arbre et se mit à regarder le lac. Le soleil montait peu à peu, éclairant avec délice l'eau et ses alentours. Il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures du matin environ et il avait déjà rencontré son ennemi juré.

Le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de lui le fit sursauter. À ce moment, Harry sauta de la branche à laquelle il était perché et tomba sur ses pieds, faisant tomber sur son passage une bonne trentaine de feuilles vertes. Draco le regarda, furieux de l'avoir espionné, mais préféra se calmer et observer le brun avec attention.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, Potter ?

- Et bien… si nous sommes ensemble tout le reste de l'été, on devrait faire une trêve, non ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas particulièrement, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais fait un effort. Nous sommes les deux seuls élèves dans cette école sans compter les professeurs et je sais qu'au fond, tu ne me détestes pas tant que ça. J'en mettrais ma baguette au feu.

- Tu irais jusque-là !?

- Ma vie si tu préfères ? Je n'aime pas la vie que j'ai en ce moment alors ça ne changerait rien si je la perds.

- Comme tu veux Potter. À vrai dire, je me demande comment tu peux t'imaginer que je pourrais ne pas te détester. Tu es si… minable. Tu te tiens avec des sangs de bourbe et des indignes de la magie et toi-même, tu n'es qu'un sang mêlé.

- Je ne te rabaisserai pas comme tu le fais, Draco. Je dispose de plus de pouvoirs que toi et si tu veux jouer à cela, tu risques gros. Mais j'imagine que cela, Rogue n'a pas osé t'en parler n'est-ce pas ?

Harry le regarda directement dans les yeux, cherchant à faire passer son message. Le blond avait des yeux orageux, mais tellement arrogants. Draco détourna le regard en murmurant quelque chose que le brun ne put entendre.

- Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'est cela ?

Il sortit de son chandail le médaillon en or qu'il avait obtenu. Draco rougit ce qui donna un léger teint rose à sa peau blanche.

- Alors ? Insista Harry.

- C'est un médaillon qui symbolise la force et le pouvoir… simplement.

- Et pourquoi me l'as-tu donné ?

- C'est… mon cadeau de fête pour toi, bien sûr.

Malfoy semblait tellement nerveux, craintif et vulnérable à cet instant. Il avait donné un cadeau à Harry Potter, son pire ennemi depuis cinq ans !

- Depuis quand, je te prie, le si _grand_ et _prétentieux_ Draco Lucius Malfoy daignerait offrir un présent au _minable_ et _insignifiant_ Harry Potter ?

- Ne m'appelle pas de cette façon Potter.

- Comment ? Draco ? Lucius peut-être ? Mais ne devrais-tu pas être honoré de porter le prénom de ton père ?

- Ce ne sont pas de tes affaires, Potter.

Harry se sentait maintenant de la même manière que se sentait Draco lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Supérieur, plus fort et plus doué. Il replaça son pendentif dans son chandail avant de dire :

- Merci Draco.

- Tu ne me le redonnes pas ? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimerais pas…

- Au début, je me suis dit que je devrais le jeter, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de refuser des présents, alors je me suis décidé à le porter. Je t'offre encore cette trêve pour l'été au moins. Il n'y a personne pour t'applaudir quand tu m'insultes alors, faisons copains-copains pour cette fois. Nous redeviendrons les mêmes ennemis au début de l'école, qu'en penses-tu?

- Hm…

Il hésitait un moment avant de dire finalement qu'il acceptait. Harry manqua sauter de joie, mais il s'abstint de peur que Draco ne remette en question leur entente.

- Tu sais Draco, moi je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté.

- Moi je me demande encore pourquoi je te déteste. Ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle me collent et je ne les aime pas. Ce serait plutôt envers eux que je devrais avoir de la haine. Je suis d'accord pour que nous restions égaux cet été, pour le reste, je ne promets rien.

- D'accord.

Draco et Harry filèrent vers l'école en se racontant à peu près tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire d'eux. Harry apprit ainsi que Lucius était un espion au Ministère pour le compte de Voldemort, ce qui ne le surprit pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Sa mère, Narcissa, n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- C'est seulement pour faire honneur à mon nom que je continue à donner de l'importance au sang. Lucius y porte tellement attention, il était logique que je le suive.

- Bah, moi les liens du sang ça m'importe peu. C'est la personne qui compte, pas son sang et ce qu'on peut dire de sa famille.

- Tu n'as pas tord Harry, mais pas tout à fait raison. Si tu savais comme le sang peut parfois influencer les gens…

- Je sais cela. Voldemort a pris le mien pour reprendre son corps.

Draco se figea.

- Tu… tu prononces son nom ?

- Oui, sans difficulté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on craindrait quelqu'un qui est comme toi et moi, la méchanceté et la cruauté en plus. Il n'est même pas un sang pur et il défend la cause de ceux qui le sont. C'est une preuve de l'arrogance de sa personne plus qu'autre chose.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs se retournèrent à leur entrée et montraient diverses expressions de surprise sur leurs visages. Quand Draco et Harry prirent place d'un côté et de l'autre de la table, les professeurs se remirent à manger, jusqu'à ce que les deux élèves se mettent à rire.

- Allons les garçons, on se reprend. Dit McGonagall.

Harry cessa de rire tandis que Draco ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son rire était charmant et Harry constata cela en regardant son nouvel ami, les yeux embués de larmes de rire. Il essuya ses larmes et vit que Draco en face de lui faisait de même.

- C'est amusant de voir qu'enfin vous vous appréciez… s'exclama Dumbledore accompagné d'un petit rire sage.

- C'est le cas sûrement pour l'été seulement monsieur. Dit Harry.

- Merlin, j'espère que cela durera davantage. Ce serait enfin une bénédiction de savoir que deux maisons opposées s'apprécieraient enfin, depuis le temps que j'essaie de vous rallier…

- Seul le temps pourra le dire, s'exclama alors Trelawney. Peut-être les maisons seront-elles plus alliées que vous ne croirez.

- Je déteste ces mystères… murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Tous finirent de manger leur déjeuner et chacun d'eux partit dans des directions différentes.

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, suivez-moi. Lança Rogue.

Le professeur avait un mince sourire en les appelant, ce qui était plutôt rare. D'habitude, il les appelaient tous les deux en même temps pour les sermonner… Ils prirent place sur les chaises face au bureau de Severus qui les rejoignit après avoir fermé la porte.

- Vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup, j'espère ?

- Non professeur, rien de cela. C'est juste que, étant les deux seuls élèves dans cette école, ce serait bien de sympathiser au lieu de s'envoyer des insultes d'un côté et de l'autre du château, dit Draco. Mais j'ai une question pour vous professeur, pourquoi Harry se retrouve-t-il même l'été dans votre bureau pour des cours de rattrapage ?

- Ceci vous sera expliqué par monsieur Potter lui-même, lorsque le moment sera opportun.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue les fit sortir et referma derrière eux, bien évidemment sans bouger un poil. Draco regarda Harry curieusement, attendant une réponse.

- Harry, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu complotes avec Rogue dans son bureau, l'été.

- Hm… C'est en cinquième année que je me suis mis à me rendre dans son bureau, tu l'as remarqué, je crois ?

- Oui, et c'étaient des cours de potions dit-moi ?

- Non, pas tout à fait. À vrai dire, Rogue m'enseignait l'occlumancie. Il m'apprenait à fermer mon esprit afin que Voldemort ne m'entraine dans ses plans. Cet été, il m'apprend la magie ancienne.

Draco resta figé sur place. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rogue pourrait lui enseigner des matières d'un tel niveau. Il connaissait les deux, sans avoir réussi à en utiliser une. Il avait de nombreuses fois essayé la légilimancie sans grands succès. Ce fut le tour du brun de ne rien dire.

- Tu aurais dû venir dans mes cours de défense contre les forces du mal l'an dernier. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que… je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait entre vous… de toute façon, m'aurais-tu vu au cœur d'un groupe de Gryffondor ?

- Effectivement. Mais tu as eu un doute l'an dernier, quand tu nous as vu sortir de la salle sur demande.

- C'était donc ça que tu faisais ? Dis-moi, qu'apprenais-tu aux autres ?

- Pleine de choses… si tu veux, je peux te les apprendre cet été.

- Peut-être bien, on pourrait passer le temps comme ça. Dit Draco.

- OK, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Quand tu veux, Potter.

- D'accord, et si nous allions dans le parc pour commencer maintenant ?

Draco acquiesça sans rien dire et suivit le brun. Ils ne dirent rien de tout le trajet depuis les donjons. Il faisait une température complètement agréable pour un 31 juillet. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, irradiant le terrain de Poudlard d'agréables rayons chauds. La peau de Draco était si blanche, sans doute par manque de sortie extérieure, pensa Harry.

Tous les deux prirent place sous un arbre, face au château, le soleil commençant à devenir suffocant. Harry commença par le plus amusant de ses cours de cette année : les patronus corporels.

- Ce n'est pas trop difficile, dit Harry. Tu dois penser à un souvenir très heureux, vraiment heureux et ensuite, tu prononces la formule suivant : _Spero Patronum_.

- D'accord.

Draco songea à son plus beau souvenir, mais rien ne se passa lorsqu'il prononça le sort. Il fallut pour cela une grosse partie de la journée avant que Draco ne produise un petit dragon de la taille d'un chat.

- Tu sais, ils peuvent changer au fil du temps. Mais pour l'instant, tu es très doué. Un sorcier normal apprendrait ce sort en plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines.

- Merci Po… Harry.

Il regarda le brun dans les yeux, pas trop certain de la démarche à suivre. Il n'avait dit merci que très peu souvent et le concept d'amitié lui échappait encore un peu. Il lui rendit alors un sourire éclatant que le brun apprécia par-dessus tout, bien qu'il refusait de croire à ce qu'il ressentait parce que c'était Malfoy.

Ils passèrent quelques jours à pratiquer les divers sortilèges de défense, entrecoupés de cours Harry avec Rogue. Ils mélangèrent même quelques cours de magie ancienne puisque Draco s'en sentait assez fort. Il tomba de nombreuses fois dans les pommes par manque d'énergie, mais Harry rit énormément avec lui et ils développèrent une belle complicité, équivalente à celle entre Ron et Harry.

La fin de l'été approcha bientôt, avec la rentrée scolaire. Harry ne voulait pas que lui et Draco cessent d'être des amis puisqu'il adorait rire avec lui, et se parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient même joué au Quidditch ensemble. Le plus rapide gagnait la réalisation d'un souhait.

* * *

**Flash Back**

- Chaque attrapé du vif d'or vaut cinq points et le gagnant du souhait devra avoir accumulé cinq points d'accord ? Demanda le brun.

- OK ! À trois. Un, deux, trois !

Ils relâchèrent le vif d'or, lui laissant quelques secondes pour s'éloigner. Les premiers cinq points allèrent à Harry, puis de Draco. Le troisième lancer fut attrapé par Draco, Harry, Draco, Harry. Le point de match fut gagné par Draco, qui hurla de joie.

- Félicitation Draco. Quel sera ton souhait ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop… murmura le blond, connaissant bien quelques souhaits, mais étant trop incertain des conséquences.

- Dis-le !

- D'accord, mais c'est un souhait plutôt étrange.

- Dis-moi-le, je ne rirai pas, promis.

- J'aimerais… qu'on reste des amis. Demanda le blond en rougissant.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne croyait pas que ce soit Draco qui lui ait demandé cela, c'était impossible. Heureux, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- D'accord !

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de faire quelques tours de terrain de Quidditch en volant à toute vitesse. À plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent de tomber et foncer dans les tribunes, mais l'autre aidait souvent à garder l'équilibre.

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Ils ne leur restaient que quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire et cette fois-ci, Draco mit les choses au clair.

- Harry, on reste des amis, c'est correct. Mais j'aimerais qu'on ne fasse rien qui pourrait embarrasser l'autre, compris ?

- Oui oui, rien d'embarrassant.

- Parfait !

La veille de la rentrée, Harry se trouvait dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, regardant la danse des flammes en ressentant une légère crampe dans l'estomac, stressé de revoir Ron et Hermione le lendemain. Il s'endormit en s'imaginant que ses amis ne seraient pas là le lendemain, emportés par Voldemort.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une présence près de lui. Repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez, il regarda devant lui pour savoir qui s'était infiltré dans le dortoir.

- Salut Harry !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hermione ?

- Je viens d'arriver, tu n'es pas content ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Où est Ron ?

- Dans la Grande Salle, en train de s'empiffrer. Tu le connais.

- Évidemment. Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, Hermione.

- Moi aussi, mais dit-moi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais seul avec Draco, ça fait longtemps ?

- À vrai dire, nous sommes rendus amis.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras, avant de lui rendre un immense sourire.

- Je suis contente de savoir qu'enfin, les deux ennemis s'entendent bien. Tu sais Harry, j'ai aussi un secret à t'avouer.

- Oui Hermione ?

- Harry… Ginny t'aime encore.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Note de LEM : Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait. J'ai changé la fin et c'est le premier changement majeur de la fiction. Originalement, c'était Hermione qui disait aimer Harry mais ça ne me plaisait pas du tout, parce que cela changeait radicalement l'ambiance de famille entre Hermione et Harry. Ginny était donc ma victime parfaite. **

**Laissez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plait.  
**

**À la semaine prochaine ^^  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ! Voici un chapitre relativement court mais bon, il sert davantage d'intérmédiaire entre l'été et l'école, donc l'apparition de Ron dans l'équation. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera tout de même ! Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 04**

- Harry, Ginny t'aime.

Harry manqua perdre son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de la part de son amie, presque de sa sœur. Hermione mit une main devant sa bouche, finalement consciente qu'elle avait divulgué le secret de son amie, puis partit à courir vers le dortoir des filles. Harry cria son nom, pour obtenir plus d'informations, mais sans succès.

- Tu sais Harry, elle m'en a parlé tout l'été de sa passion folle pour toi. Dit Ron qui venait d'arriver derrière Harry.

Le roux se tenait droit derrière le brun, détendu, mais légèrement inquiet pour sa sœur, qui allait être déçue en apprenant la nouvelle. Harry se retourna et serra son ami dans ses bras, puis il recula légèrement et demanda ce qui n'allait pas au roux, qui ne répondit rien à son tour.

- Alors, des bonnes nouvelles ? Continua le brun.

- Pas grand-chose, ma mère n'a pas eu de nouvelles de mes frères Percy et Charlie. Elle essaie de trouver un moyen de faire oublier cette idée de magasin de farces des jumeaux, mais tu sais comment ils sont. Pas question d'oublier un tel projet.

- Et Bill, des nouvelles ?

- Les mêmes que d'habitude. Il travaille fort avec les gobelins, qui ne cessent de lui donner du travail. Mais il a promis de venir à Noël, ce pour quoi je ne serai pas là durant les vacances cette année.

- Dommage, et Hermione ?

- Bah, je pense qu'elle reste ici. Elle n'a rien de nouveau, du moins, rien que je ne sache…

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes rapprochés pendant les vacances d'été ?

- Je pense que oui, elle a l'air de m'apprécier autant que toi, mais bon, Hermione reste assez discrète, tu le sais bien. Murmura Ron, gêné de parler de la brune.

- Est-ce que tu sais pour Draco et moi ?

- Non…?

Harry lui expliqua tout depuis l'arrivée de Draco le jour de son anniversaire. Harry lui montra ensuite les divers cadeaux reçus par les autres personnes autres que Ron et Hermione. Il montra notamment un autre album photo de sa famille, envoyé par Albus et un journal personnel que Trelawney lui avait donné. Il mentionna aussi le cadeau de Rogue, ce qui surprit davantage le roux.

- Rogue qui donne des cadeaux ! Normalement, tout ce qu'il donne ce sont des retenues, non ?

- Pas forcément. Rogue peut être très gentil quand il le veut, je l'ai appris cet été quand je suivais mes cours avec lui.

- Tu suis encore des cours d'occlumancie ?!

- Ce ne sont plus des cours d'occlumancie Ron, mais des cours de magie ancienne.

- Wow, tu dois vraiment être rendu fort. S'étonna l'autre homme, impressionné par les capacités sans cesse plus grandes d'Harry.

- Si tu veux, je te montre.

Il déposa une plume sur le sol et la fit soulever de vingt centimètres.

- C'est la première fois que je la soulève aussi haut, aussi rapidement. Je vais montrer cela à Severus la prochaine fois.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est juste que Rogue ça fait un peu morne…

- Et Malfoy, il t'a donné un cadeau de fête aussi ?

- Oui.

Harry lui présenta le collier en or et Ron en fut abasourdi.

- Harry ! Il a du débourser sa fortune pour ce collier ! C'est plus qu'une amitié votre affaire, c'est clair.

- T'en fais pas pour ça Ron, on est amis, c'est tout.

- Bah, puisque tu le dis.

Ron et Harry enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Harry remarqua aussitôt la présence des quatre tables et des nombreuses banderoles de maisons suspendues. Tout était prêt pour accueillir les élèves un peu plus tard. Dumbledore sourit à Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils entrèrent, puis il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs où seule Trelawney manquait à l'appel, sans doute enfermée dans sa tour. Harry ne l'avait vue que deux ou trois fois manger avec le reste du château et chaque fois c'était étrange…

Le brun mangea avec une légère pointe de tristesse, se disant que cette rentrée était peut-être le signe qu'ils ne seraient plus amis comme avant. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il remarqua quand même l'entrée du blond dans la Grande Salle. Il passa près de lui, laissa une note dans son assiette au vu et au su de tous et partit vers la table vide des Serpentard, encore vide à cette heure.

Harry prit la lettre et la mit dans sa poche de pantalon, tandis que Ron le regardait curieusement. Il regarda Draco, qui se trouvait en face de lui, comme Ron. Ce dernier lui barrait souvent la vue alors il bougeait vers la droite ou vers la gauche souvent pour voir son ami. Quand ils eurent fini le repas, Harry proposa d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch et de rejoindre son ami quelques minutes plus tard, ce que Ron accepta.

Harry s'approcha du blond, un verre de jus d'orange à la main et se plaça devant lui, à la table des Serpentard.

- Salut Draco !

- Salut…

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui…

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies l'air mieux…

- Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne vas pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, un malaise comme ça j'imagine… murmura Draco.

- Moi je ne sais pas, je suis un peu nerveux… Parce que je crois qu'on ne se parlera pas comme avant, même si on a dit le contraire, et ça me dérange.

Draco parut touché par la sensibilité d'Harry lorsqu'il dit ses inquiétudes. Il retourna à son assiette et tous deux se levèrent en même temps.

- Bon, je dois rejoindre Ron sur le terrain de Quidditch, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas… je crois que je vais te laisser profiter de ta journée avec Weasley. De plus, j'ai des choses à faire alors, au revoir !

- À tantôt Draco.

Le blond gémit intérieurement lorsque le brun prononça son prénom. Il regarda Harry disparaître de la Grande Salle avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Harry.

- Alors Harry, que faisais-tu ? Demanda Ron une fois que son ami l'a rejoint.

- Bah, il fallait que je dise quelque chose à Draco. Je dois t'avouer une chose.

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais vraiment que toi et les autres Gryffondor l'acceptiez dans notre groupe, parce que j'aime vraiment lui parler.

- J'en discuterai avec les autres.

Harry parut déçu de la réponse du roux et Ron le remarqua, mais ils n'étendirent pas le sujet.

- Harry, je n'ai pas de balai.

- Je peux te prêter le mien, tu voleras un peu avec pendant que je te regarde depuis les tribunes.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, évidemment ! Amuse-toi.

Ron prit avec joie l'_Éclair de Feu_ du brun et s'envola à toute vitesse en criant. Harry monta les escaliers vers les tribunes et s'installa pour voir son ami courser seul, armé du balai le plus rapide du monde sorcier. Tandis qu'il regardait le roux, il crut ressentir une présence derrière lui, mais lorsqu'il regarda, il n'y avait personne. Il retourna à Ron, qui tentait d'attraper un vif d'or qu'il avait lui-même relâché.

- RON ! Appela le brun.

Ron avait la balle dans le creux de sa main et prit place dans les tribunes, à côté de lui. En passant dans les rangées, il frôla quelque chose qui sembla bouger, mais ne voyant rien, il n'y porta guère attention.

- Ce serait bien de rejouer contre Draco, marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Il me semble avoir entendu le nom de Malfoy dans ta phrase.

- Non, je faisais juste me parler Ron.

Avec Ron, on aurait dit que les choses étaient plus tendues, sans doute à cause du blond qui s'incrustait lentement dans le trio Harry, Hermione et Ron. Mais cela était loin de faire le malheur du Survivant, au contraire.

- Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, je ne me sens pas trop bien…

- Bah, comme tu veux, moi je reste ici si tu acceptes de me prêter ton balai plus longtemps.

- Pas de problèmes, à tantôt.

Harry sortit des tribunes pour se diriger vers l'école. Il ne croisa personne, pas même Draco. Quand il prit place à la table des Gryffondor, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelqu'un prendre place à côté de lui. La personne enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, sans doute acheté à un prix fort élevé et lui sourit. C'était Draco.

Harry le regarda, plongea encore une fois dans son regard orageux, mais qui était si doux cette fois-ci. Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de Draco contre lui, ce qui le poussa à s'éloigner légèrement.

- Que fais-tu ici Draco ? Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais quelque chose à faire ?

- En fait oui, mais je voulais prendre une pause.

- Alors c'était toi dans les tribunes ?

- Oui, je voulais juste voir comment Weasley se débrouillait… et c'est…

- Minable, je le sais. Ron n'est pas doué comme attrapeur.

- C'était mieux quand on jouait l'un contre l'autre. Lança Draco. Vas-tu demandé à être reprit dans l'équipe Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, avant je me faisais un plaisir à t'écraser, mais maintenant… je n'aime pas trop me battre à ce jeu.

- Pourtant, ensemble…

- Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire, coupa le brun

- Oui.

Tous deux se tournèrent vers les autres tables, pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait, avant de poser leurs bras sur la table et enfouir leurs têtes au milieu, comme pour partager une conversation étouffée par leurs bras.

- Tu sais Draco, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un regard mystérieux.

- Je sais, mais les miens ne sont rien, comparés aux tiens.

Draco eut un petit rire, qui encouragea celui d'Harry. Ils soulevèrent leurs têtes et le blond regarda ailleurs. La proximité qu'ils partageaient aurait put confondre les autres et croire qu'ils étaient intimes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry n'aimait pas Draco de cette façon et il en allait de même pour le blond.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch, où heureusement ils ne virent pas Ron.

- On fait une partie ?

- Bon, d'accord. Accepta Harry. _Accio Éclair de Feu_.

Le balai vint rapidement à lui, de mêmes pour Draco avec son propre _Éclair de Feu_. Ils lancèrent le vif d'or et quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'envolèrent à sa recherche dans le ciel. Après quelques minutes, ils virent tous les deux le point doré et ce fut la course folle vers celui-ci, Harry en profitant pour partager la feinte de Wronski au blond. Draco faillit manquer de nombreuses fois, et s'écraser au sol, mais il réussit finalement, le regard pétillant de victoire.

- Bravo Draco !

- Merci

Tous deux se serrèrent la main avant de relancer le vif d'or dans les airs. Harry resplendissait de bonheur, sans doute parce qu'il avait un ami qui pouvait compétitionner contre lui. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs lancées, tentant d'impressionner l'autre avec des acrobaties toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque la présence de Ron dans les gradins.

- Ron !

Le roux s'enfuit en courant et disparu dès la descente des gradins. Personne ne le vit se rendre à l'école. Il avait complètement disparu. Draco et Harry rangèrent leurs balais dans le hangar et filèrent vers l'école, riant aux éclats.

Ron qui s'était caché avait tout entendu.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Note de Moi : **

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai remarqué de nombreuses personnes qui suivent, mais pas beaucoup qui commentent. Laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait, j'y tiens énormément.

À la semaine prochaine !

LEM


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me rend vraiment heureuse de savoir que cette nouvelle version plait à de nombreuses personnes. Pour ceux et celles qui seraient intéressés à obtenir les anciennes versions, laissez-moi un message personnel et je vous enverrai les copies Word. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés, même Crabbe et Goyle au plus grand regret de Draco évidemment. Le blond repoussa immédiatement les deux abrutis qui se collèrent à lui dès leur arrivée, comme deux gardes du corps.

- Mais voyons Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien Goyle, j'aimerais juste avoir de l'air.

Face à la colère de Goyle, Draco ressemblait à un moucheron qui tournerait autour d'un sorcier. Goyle se sentait offusqué, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu sais Draco, c'est super ce que tu lui as dit. Lança Harry en s'approchant, un peu avant la grande cérémonie officielle.

- Merci. Tu fais comment pour dire mon nom comme ça ? Demanda Draco avec un petit air angélique.

- Je ne le dis d'aucune façon particulière, Draco.

- Mais oui, écoute-toi. Tu as un accent étrange…

- Tiens donc. Te rends-tu compte que pour les repas à l'avenir, nous allons être séparés !? Dit Harry en détournant le sujet. Je n'aime pas trop les Serpentard, j'aurais préféré que tu manges à notre table, même si pour toi il y a trop de Gryffondor.

- Ce serait bien, effectivement.

Harry donna une légère tape dans le dos du blond avant de retourner à sa table. Il sourit en voyant Parkinson s'agripper au blond.

- On se voit plus tard, fit Draco sans son, pour que le brun lise sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord. Mima Harry à son tour.

Draco s'enfuit de la Grande Salle, Pansy à ses trousses. Quelques minutes par la suite, Draco revint près d'Harry, lui tapota l'épaule et le brun se retourna. Il vit alors le blond plié en deux, le souffle court, qui lui faisait un sourire moqueur.

- Elle… ne… m'a… pas eu.

- Je vois ça, tu es allé loin comme ça ? Rit Harry.

- Jusqu… jusqu'au… dortoir… des Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

- Je voulais… te retrouver.

Harry ne put rien dire. Quand il vit du coin de l'œil une Pansy au bord de la porte, Harry sut que Draco était piégé.

- Draco, vite sous la table !

- Pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entrevit Parkinson sur le seuil. Harry posa la main sur sa tête et l'enfonça sous la table qui était heureusement recouverte d'une nappe blanche jusqu'au sol, en préparation à la cérémonie d'accueil. Il fit sortir Draco de sous la table lorsque Pansy disparut.

- Elle n'est plus là ?

- Non, elle est partie. Tu es sauf.

- Merci beaucoup Harry, je t'en dois une.

- De rien et de plus, c'était pour t'aider alors… ce n'est rien. Je m'excuse, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai deux mots à dire à Hermione.

- Ok, je vais me cacher dans la salle sur demande, vient me rejoindre dans… deux heures d'accord ?

- D'accord, à tantôt !

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent aussitôt. Draco vérifia chaque couloir avant d'y marcher et Harry, se promenant normalement, chercha son amie. Il se rendit à la salle commune et tenta de l'apercevoir depuis le bas des marches du dortoir des filles, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque, mais elle n'y était pas. Finalement, il la retrouva dans une pièce au deuxième étage, où se trouvaient plein de livres empilés sur une table.

- Hermione, je voudrais te parler.

La jeune sorcière sourit et regarda son ami. Elle ferma le livre, en un claquement sonore et lui accorda toute son attention.

- Que voulais-tu me dire Harry ?

- Je… tu sais ce que tu m'as dit ce matin…

- Oui…

- J'aimerais savoir si c'est elle-même qui te l'a dit.

- Oui, enfin, tu sais. Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'elle t'aime, tu dois le savoir depuis notre deuxième année, mais là, je pense que c'est sérieux. Elle m'en parle sans arrêt dans notre dortoir. Si tu veux, je la fais descendre pour toi ?

- D'accord.

Ils retournèrent à leur salle commune et Hermione demanda à Ginny de descendre. Elle était resplendissante, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses petites taches de rousseur ici et là. Harry la regarda et l'invita à s'approcher de lui.

- Alors Ginny, c'est… vrai ce qu'Hermione m'a dit ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, effroyablement gênée.

- Je crois que je ressens la même chose… murmura à son tour le brun.

- C'est vrai !?

- Oui.

Ginny s'enflamma, heureuse et gênée à la fois. Harry face à elle semblait si timide. Il s'approcha d'elle et souleva son visage penché vers le sol, caressant distraitement la peau de son visage.

- Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas aller trop vite Harry… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as raison. Si tu veux, on s'en parle bientôt, seul à seul.

- Ouais, d'accord.

Harry regarda une dernière fois la rousse, tous les deux ressentant des papillons dans leur ventre, puis il quitta vers la salle sur demande.

Lorsqu'il entra, il y trouva de nombreux rayonnages de livres et de confortables divans. Sur les murs, de nombreux modèles de balai décoraient la pièce, ainsi que diverses photographies de joueurs ou d'équipes célèbres. Il y avait même le plus récent balai disponible : l'_Ice Storm_. Il prit un livre sur le Quidditch, surprit de ne pas y retrouver Draco et commença à lire sur un divan moelleux.

Quand Draco vint le rejoindre, près d'une heure plus tard, le brun était étendu sur le divan le plus long et était endormi le nez plongé dans un livre sur les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch. Draco prit place sur l'espace près de la tête du brun et le contempla. Celui-ci devait se trouver dans un sommeil profond. Délicatement, il enleva de son visage quelques mèches rebelles et contempla la fameuse cicatrice, se questionnant sur la célébrité du brun. Il trouva injuste qu'une seule action de Voldemort puisse ruiner une vie complète de cette façon. Draco en ressentit de la tristesse pour le brun.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Draco près de lui en souriant.

- Alors, tu as bien dormi Harry ?

- Oui, merci.

- Pansy m'a rattrapé tout à l'heure, elle était vraiment insupportable et je l'ai fait partir pour… quelques semaines j'imagine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien de bien méchant, je lui ai juste dit la vérité, à quel point je la trouvais agaçante et collante.

- Est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ce que tu voulais lui dire ?

- Oui, c'est réglé entre nous.

- Et de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda Draco, curieux et inquiet à la fois.

- Rien de bien important.

Harry détourna le regard et Draco cru comprendre pour quoi, sans toutefois le laisser entendre au brun. Dans un silence quasi parfait, ils manquèrent tous les deux se rendormirent, mais lorsqu'Harry regarda l'heure, l'ambiance tranquille fut rapidement oubliée. Il était presque l'heure de la cérémonie de répartition.

Arrivés devant la porte de la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent pour ne pas entrer en même temps, faisant mine de toujours se détester. Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron tandis que Draco rejoignait à contrecœur Crabbe et Goyle. Plusieurs minutes après, lorsque tous les élèves de deuxième année et plus furent installés, on fit entrer les nouveaux admis. McGonagall sortit la liste des élèves en installant le tabouret et le choixpeau devant tous les autres et attendit que les premières années se tiennent tranquilles. Elle dit alors :

- Bien le bonjour à tous. Ce soir aura lieu la cérémonie de répartition. Vous allez devoir prendre place, à mon appel, sur le tabouret où je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête. Il décidera de la maison dans laquelle vous allez séjourner sept années. Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Elle commença ensuite à nommer les élèves. Cela dura quelques bonnes minutes où cris, applaudissements et déceptions furent entendus dans la pièce, puis Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Je ne ferai pas de longs discours avant le repas puisque, je l'imagine, vos estomacs crient famine. Alors place au repas !

D'un claquement de mains, les assiettes et coupes d'or se remplirent de divers mets et boissons que les élèves dévorèrent avec faim. Les discussions allaient bon train, les premières années, discrets, tentaient de faire connaissance avec les deuxièmes années tout près d'eux. Une ambiance festive régnait dans la salle lorsque le dessert fut servi et terminé. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole, pour son traditionnel discours de début d'année.

- Maintenant que nos estomacs sont contentés, je vais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. Je vais vous mentionner les règlements les plus importants de Poudlard alors écoutez bien. Tout d'abord, je me dois de vous avertir que la forêt qui entoure le château est strictement interdite d'accès. Suite à quelques mauvaises chances les années précédentes, certains couloirs seront interdits d'accès et la liste sera affichée dans chacune de vos salles communes. Une nouvelle enseignante prendra d'ailleurs la place de Dolorès Ombrage au cours de défense contre les forces du mal : Nymphadora Tonks.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se leva et obtint une salve d'applaudissements bien mérités.

- Je dois toutefois vous prévenir d'une grande chose. Je ne veux plus voir en cette école quatre maisons séparées par la jalousie ou la haine. J'aimerais que vous vous alliiez et même si c'est déjà le cas, que plusieurs autres fassent ainsi. Dit-il mystérieusement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et pour les premières années, veuillez suivre les préfets jusqu'à votre salle commune.

Aussitôt les préfets firent connaitre leurs positions et aidèrent les plus jeunes à se rendre à leur maison. Hermione et Ron en faisaient partie. Il ne fallut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la Grande Salle ne soit vide, fermée par Dumbledore.

- Harry ?

- Oui professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je crois nécessaire de vous prévenir, de prendre garde dans les prochains temps.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet face aux énigmatiques paroles du directeur.

- Parce que même ceux que l'on croit aimer peuvent se rendre compte de la vérité avant même d'être révélée.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Prenez garde à vos faits et gestes, certains pourront être regrettés.

Harry acquiesça. Dumbledore se mit à rire sagement, seul connaisseur d'une blague personnelle, puis quitta vers la salle des professeurs. Harry se questionnait sur les paroles du vieux sorcier, mais comme chaque fois, il ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elles voulaient dire, alors il abandonna.

Harry cessa d'y songer et se rendit à la salle sur demande, qu'il trouva merveilleuse. Trônait au centre de la pièce, sur un plancher surélevé, un immense lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps rouge et or. La pièce, d'éclairage tamisé, était illuminée par des torches faisant danser les ombres sur le plancher.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le lit moelleux de la salle sur demande. Lentement, sans même se dévêtir, il se sentit plonger dans les bras de Morphée et dormir d'un doux sommeil sans rêves. Quand il se réveilla, bien plus tard, il constata l'heure sur un cadran qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille. Le premier cours commençait dans une demi-heure.

- Merde !

Harry se leva, enfila la robe de sorcier qu'il avait eu le temps d'enlever avant de se coucher et descendit à la Grande Salle pour manger sur le pouce une rôtie. Il but en vitesse un verre de jus de citrouille et se rendit à son premier cours de l'année, arrivant heureusement quelques secondes avant que la trappe circulaire de la salle de divination ne se referme.

L'odeur soporifique qui planait dans l'air plongea Harry et la majorité des élèves dans un état de sommeil éveillé. Trelawney, heureusement, n'en remarqua rien. Sous la demande d'un élève, elle daigna ouvrir un peu une fenêtre, d'où un mince filet d'air frais provint.

Harry accota sa joue contre sa main, fermement posée sur la table et manqua s'endormir de nombreuses fois. Alors qu'il croyait avoir combattu le sommeil de toutes ses forces, il se réveilla lorsque le professeur annonça le devoir en rapport avec le sujet du jour. Ron à ses côtés avait, pour une fois heureusement, écouté le cours.

- … votre tirage. Notez les résultats sur des parchemins que vous me remettrez dans une semaine. Termina Sibylle

- Ron, de quoi elle parle ? Murmura Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Elle s'est décidée à recommencer avec ses feuilles de thé…

- Et c'est quoi le tirage ?

- On doit boire tu thé en feuilles tous les matins et interpréter les résultats. Ensuite on compile les résultats à la fin de la semaine pour obtenir notre tirage hebdomaire.

- Hebdomadaire tu veux dire ?

- Bah, c'est pareil, non ?

Harry se mit à rire un peu avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Harry se retrouva seul dans la salle de classe qui s'était vidée rapidement. Harry tenta de retrouver Ron mais il rencontra Draco en chemin qui lui fit un signe. Le brun abandonna sa recherche du roux et se dirigea vers le blond.

- Tu étais où ce matin Harry ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle…

- C'est parce que je me suis levé en retard…

- J'ai entendu Granger dire que tu ne te trouvais pas dans ton dortoir, c'est vrai ?

- Bah… je ne voulais pas trop monter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor alors je suis allé dans la salle sur demande, tu sais, les lits sont plutôt confortables quand tu les demandes ainsi.

- Sans doute, je devrais essayer un jour.

Draco hocha de la tête avant de dire au revoir au brun, se dirigeant vers un cours de potions. Harry se dirigea plutôt vers les serres, où madame Chourave leur enseigna les propriétés de la _Luciferius Draconis_, communément appelée les _Enfants du Diable_. Ces plantes, connues pour être toxiques, voire mortelles, devaient être manipulées par des mains habiles et gantées. Harry réussit la cueillette du premier coup, tout comme Hermione et Neville, tandis que les autres s'attelaient toujours à la tâche.

- On les appelle ainsi parce que leurs racines rougeâtres sont comme des braises rougeoyantes, mais aussi parce qu'elles brûlent au contact de la peau. Celles-ci ne sont toutefois pas au programme de fin d'année, mais pourraient être utiles quand même, on ne sait jamais.

- Mais madame, questionna Neville, si elle est dangereuse, comment pourrait-elle nous être utile?

- C'est un merveilleux antidote en ce qui concerne les blessures très graves, comme la perte de membres ou les fractures. Seulement, elles nécessitent une minutieuse préparation et je crois, à moins de me tromper, que vous allez bientôt la préparer avec le professeur Rogue. Répondis Chourave.

- Il ne nous en a pas encore parlé, dit Hermione.

- Alors il ne tardera sans doute pas, de toute façon, le pire ne peut arriver que dans la semaine des fêtes…

Madame Chourave plaqua ses deux mains contre ses lèvres pour signifier qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle connaissait l'importance de garder de tels secrets, d'autant plus qu'elle savait le trio Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger très curieux…

Harry s'interrogea effectivement sur les informations lâchées par la petite femme, s'inquiétant de la personne qui subirait une telle blessure durant les fêtes. Il n'eut le temps d'échanger que quelques informations avec ses amis avant d'aller à leurs derniers cours de la journée.

N'osant pas parler de Chourave durant le repas du soir, ils se quittèrent au croisement de deux couloirs pour aller dormir. Harry préféra le calme de la salle sur demande et s'y dirigea sans perdre un instant.

Lorsqu'il entra toutefois, il trouva bien son immense lit sauf qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur…

Draco y dormait paisiblement.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Note de LEM**

Bonjour à tous ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, je l'aime bien parce que lentement mais sûrement, la relation entre Harry et Draco s'approfondit et je trouve cela... fantastique ^^

À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous, LEM


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont au bas de la page. Je suis toujours contente d'avoir vos avis par rapport à cette histoire. Enfin bref : BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry se dirigea quand même vers l'immense lit et regarda celui qui s'y trouvait. Il admirait Draco, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer. Quand il vit son visage si doux, si serein, il manqua s'approcher et se frayer une place entre les draps, mais il hésitait. Après quelques secondes d'interrogation personnelles, il vint dormir dans les couvertures chaudes, en prenant soin de se placer loin de Draco pour ne pas qu'ils se touchent. Il appréciait beaucoup le blond, mais pas au point où ils pourraient dormir collés…

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit mieux que jamais, rêvant d'une personne inconnue près de lui qui lui parlait sans cesse de choses et d'autres.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Draco se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et le regardait de son regard gris, profond. Son visage était soutenu par sa main droite, le coude enfoncé dans son propre oreiller. Quand Harry le vit, il sursauta et sortit en vitesse des couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bien, je dormais, tu vois, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et que tu t'installes…

- Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ton visage fait si près du mien ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça te dérange à ce point ?

Le blond attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Déçu, il proposa d'aller déjeuner et l'échappatoire plut à Harry. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent de la salle sur demande, séparés pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, afin de ne pas semer le doute.

Le jeune Serpentard se rendit à sa table, toujours à regret, et continue d'écouter Crabbe et Goyle parler d'on-ne-sait-trop-quoi.

Harry se rendit à la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre ses amis. Ron était toujours en colère contre lui et Hermione lui offrait un immense sourire. Il remarqua aussi que Ginny n'était pas là, en fait, elle ne se présentait plus très souvent aux repas de la Grande Salle, ou alors elle venait plus tôt ou tard que lui. Inquiet pour son ami, il manqua presque la question de Hermione.

- … passes-tu la nuit Harry ?

- Euh… quelque part, 'mione…

- C'est très précis, dit-moi, tu ne passerais pas tes soirées avec Malfoy enh ? Continue Ron, jaloux. Vous sembliez si proches ces temps-ci…

Ron semblait vraiment trop en colère et jaloux. Harry, se sentant rougir en remarquant divers regards posés sur lui, répondit sur le même ton au roux.

- Si tu es jaloux, c'est ton problème Ron. Et dit-toi une chose, Draco et moi nous ne sommes pas… des … amis !

- C'est certain ! Vous devez être un peu plus que des… amis ! Cracha Ron.

Harry prit un toast avant de sortir à la course de la Grande Salle, fou de rage. Quand il entendit le pas précipité de quelqu'un derrière lui et une voix qui lui criait d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, sa surprise fut visible sur son visage.

- Harry, arrête-toi, je t'en prie. Dis Ginny à voix basse.

Pour se montrer gentil envers la rousse, il cessa de marcher et constata sa présence près de la salle sur demande.

- Ginny…

- Vient avec moi Harry…

Elle fit apparaître la porte de la salle sur demande et ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Harry prit place sur l'un des divans de cuir que Ginny avait demandé tandis qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Ginny…

- Je sais… mais ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je veux te parler. Pourquoi Ron est-il si en colère ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est sans doute à cause de mon amitié avec Draco, je crois qu'il en est jaloux.

- Mais voyons Harry, il ne peut pas être jaloux de Draco… il me l'a dit.

- Alors c'est qu'il veut me garder pour lui, mais regarde Ginny, je ne veux plus me tenir avec lui seulement et ses manières égoïstes et jalouses, je pourrais m'en passer.

Ginny observa le brun attentivement avant de donner sa réponse.

- Harry, tu sais bien que Ron n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici… ces réactions prouvent qu'il est au bout du rouleau…

- Mais… on dirait qu'il m'oblige à laisser Draco, tu sais que je ne veux pas le faire… Draco est gentil quand on apprend à le connaître et c'est vraiment bien de passer du temps avec lui… Termina Harry en murmurant.

- Harry… on dirait que c'est Draco que tu aimes..

Harry se sentit foudroyé. Elle venait de l'accuser d'aimer Draco non pas comme amis, mais comme… amour !

- Mais voyons, c'est impensable Ginny. Et de toute façon, tu sais très bien que c'est toi… que j'aime.

Ginny eut un grand sourire qui lui fit presque oublier le blond. Elle vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles du brun dans un baiser doux et chaud qui rassura Harry. Leur tout premier baiser. Harry en fut surpris, mais répondit quand même au geste.

- Ginny, je t'aime seulement toi, personne d'autre, tu le sais bien…

- Je le sais maintenant, mais je t'en prie Harry, essaie de parler à Ron et redevenez amis, pour moi. Je n'aime pas vous savoir en colère l'un contre l'autre c'est trop… dommage.

Elle fit un sourire radieux à Harry, qui céda.

- Bon, je vais _essayer_, mais je ne promets rien. S'il ne veut pas m'écouter, je renonce.

- Merci Harry.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant de le laisser seul dans la pièce. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de se retrouver seul avec elle le rassurait…

Il sortit tout de même de la pièce, pour se rendre à son premier cours dans les donjons.

Quand il arriva, il sentit le regard froid de Ron qui le fixait, depuis le fond de la classe. Il remarqua aussi le regard plus doux de Draco, mais il se plaça tout de même à côté du roux qui le regarda froidement.

- Ron, j'ai besoin de te parler. Murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il en est avec Draco.

- Je suis avec Draco parce que lui, il ne me pique pas de crises à toutes les fois que je passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avons seulement joué au Quidditch et ça a viré au drame avec toi…

- Mais vous disiez que j'étais vraiment nul au Quidditch !

- Pas au Quidditch Ron, c'est juste qu'en tant qu'attrapeur, tu ne fais pas le poids face à Draco, c'est tout.

- Je vais y penser Harry.

Le professeur Rogue arriva pile à ce moment-là et tous se turent. Il regarda froidement ses élèves avant de sortir les potions déjà commencées et figées. Ron et Harry s'appliquèrent à travailler en équipe et à passer outre le froid entre eux.

La fin des cours sonna bien vite. Ron quitta avant Harry, le laissant encore seul à la suite d'un cours. Draco vint le rejoindre.

- Alors, de quoi vous parliez toi et Weasley ?

- Je voulais juste corriger quelques erreurs, parce que Ginny me l'a demandé et parce que je crois utile d'éviter la guerre chez les Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre hier soir ?

- Je n'étais pas venu _te_ rejoindre. Je voulais seulement dormir à nouveau dans ce lit… on y est bien, il est grand et je suis loin de Ron. Comme ça, je passe de bonnes nuits pour une fois…

- Ok, bonne réponse.

Ginny vint rejoindre Harry à ce moment-là, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco se sépara d'eux lorsque la rousse prit la main d'Harry. Le blond détourna aussitôt le regard et lança un au revoir au brun.

- À tantôt Draco !

Ginny s'approcha du brun et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as déjà arrangé les choses entre toi et Ron ?

- J'ai essayé en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire de ce que je lui ai dit…

- Alors c'est parfait, la balle est dans son camp

- Dis-moi Ginny, il me semble que tu ne voulais pas que les autres sachent pour toi et moi ?

- De te prendre la main, ça ne dérange personne il me semble… et rien ne prouve encore aux yeux des autres que nous sommes ensemble.

Harry ne sut quoi dire alors ensemble, ils se rendirent au cours de métamorphose.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, Harry se sépara de ses deux amis pour se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Il voulait seulement un endroit où dormir, comme d'habitude avec une bibliothèque pour se divertir cette fois-ci. Il se plaça dans l'un des larges fauteuils de cuir et commença à lire le livre qu'il avait prit. Quand le soleil vint à se coucher, il se leva de son fauteuil et vint se placer au chaud dans le lit, faisant ses devoirs à l'intérieur des couvertures. Il s'endormit en révisant un peu sa métamorphose.

* * *

Le lendemain, il sentit encore la présence de Draco. Il remarqua alors que ses lunettes et sa baguette étaient sur la table de nuit. Ses livres étaient rangés dans son sac et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Draco était assis au pied du lit, adossé à l'une des colonnes de bois qui faisaient face au brun.

- Tu es encore ici ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui… tu sais, tu dois dormir mal avec ces lunettes sur ton nez… Tu devais dormir profondément puisque tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que j'avais un peu rangé…

Harry sourit avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Prêt pour tes cours ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire franc.

Le Survivant regarda l'heure et manqua tomber à la renverse. Il était l'heure du deuxième cours ! Il se leva en quatrième vitesse en hurlant à Draco :

- Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ?! Je vais manger mon deuxième cours!

- Harry… dit-il en riant. Tu vois, tu es tellement plongé dans tes études que tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'étais prêt ?

- Pour voir si tu allais te faire prendre. C'était plutôt réussi, tu ne trouves pas.

- Ahha, rit sarcastiquement le brun. Je suis mort de rire.

Draco le regarda, toujours adossé à la colonne de bois. Le brun se recoucha dans le lit, parfaitement réveillé cette fois. Il observa le blond, qui semblait le fixer trop intensément à son goût.

- Pourquoi tu as accepté d'être ici cet été ?

- Parce que je déteste mes parents, il me forcent à devenir ce que je ne veux pas devenir… mangemort.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te faisaient ?

- Ils me préparaient à devenir un partisan parfait. Tu sais, m'envoyer des doloris et tout… L'impérium, il me l'on trop souvent jeté et je sais maintenant le contrôler. Je sais comment faire pour me protéger des deux impardonnables, seul l'Avada m'est inconnu. J'espère seulement que ce sortilège ne me sera jamais lancé.

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à maîtriser le doloris ? L'impérium, je me débrouille pas mal, mais l'autre…

- Je pourrais essayer, mais je ne te les lancerai pas…

- Alors on pourrait simplement pratiquer les sortilèges de défense…

- Comme tu veux. Dit Draco.

Toujours assis en face de son ami, Draco parla à celui-ci de tout et de rien, en particulier de ce qu'il avait subit durant les cinq dernières années. Harry, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose de nouveau sur sa vie, étant donné les nombreux livres qui la relataient. À la fin, il lui fit entendre des paroles en fourchelangue.

- Draco, tu es très gentil, tu sais… siffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard resta figé en entendant les sifflements. Il était trop surpris d'entendre cela de la bouche de son ami, le bruit lui rappelant trop Voldemort.

- Tu… c'est vraiment impressionnant Harry. Est-ce que tu serais capable de m'apprendre cette langue ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible… Ou alors ce sera très difficile puisque moi, je n'entends pas les sifflements, mais bien des paroles, donc je ne sais quels bruits font chaque mot…

- Alors tu essayeras… ce sera un échange pour mes astuces de défense aux impardonnables.

- D'accord, mais je ne promets rien.

Ils se serrèrent la main avant de recommencer à parler d'un peu n'importe quoi. Ginny arriva alors dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut Draco adossé à la colonne, de dos à elle, en train de parler à un Harry sans chandail sur le dos.

Elle poussa un petit cri, certaine d'avoir interromput quelque chose.

Harry la fixa sans savoir quoi dire.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**nepheria4** :

Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ^^

**adenoide : **J'ai décidé autrefois de rajouter Ginny dans l'équation (Hermione dans la version précédente) dans le seul but de renforcer le désir de Draco d'être avec le brun, autrement, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie :D

**calimero : **Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Note de LEM : **

**Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plait.****  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

**S'il vous plait, lisez ceci avant la fiction, ça pourrait changer l'avancement des prochains chapitres : **

* * *

**Je remarque que de nombreuses personnes lisent cette fiction sans laisser de review (~0.5% de gens laissent des commentaires) Je ne les demande pas pour ma propre satisfaction personnelle, mais seulement pour savoir si cette histoire plait à quelqu'un ou si je dois arrêter de retaper les chapitres, parce que sans commentaires pour me dire si je vais dans la bonne direction, ça me décourage vraiment, d'autant plus que cette fiction fait au-delà de 600 pages...**

**Alors laissez-moi vos impressions SVP, c'est vraiment super important pour moi.**

**En espérant que cela change quelque chose, auquel cas j'arrêterai parce qu'au dernier chapitre je n'ai rien reçu...**

**À la prochaine.**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le nouveau / Court chapitre qui fera le lien entre passé et futur ^^ Non sérieusement, le prochain chapitre sera vraiment long donc si vous êtes suffisament patient/es, vous serez justement récompensés ^^

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07**

- Salut Ginny !

- Salut Harry… murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

Draco se retourna en entendant la voix de la rousse. Il se leva, mais Ginny lui demanda de rester là. Elle vint se placer à côté du brun, debout face à lui.

- Alors vous deux, ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Oui… répondirent-ils en chœur.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- De nos cinq dernières années… Lança Harry avant que Draco ne parle des cours de défense et de fourchelangue.

- Et vous étiez rendus où ?

- À vrai dire, nous avions terminé… donc je crois que je vais m'en aller…

Draco prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle sur demande. Ginny se retourna vers Harry une fois que le blond fut sorti.

- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous vraiment ?

- D'à peu près n'importe quoi, je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Un indice ?

- Bon… nos problèmes…

- OK, donc le tien c'est ta cicatrice si je ne me trompe, et celui de Draco c'est le fait que son père veuille le transformer en mangemort ?

- Comme tu le sais ?

- C'était facile. Draco Malfoy est facile à comprendre… C'était tout ce dont vous parliez ?

- Non, nous parlions de milliers de choses, mais c'est parce que nos cinq années ont été mouvementées… Je le connais de plus en plus ainsi.

- C'est très bien pour toi Harry…

Ginny semblait prendre un air triste en entendant la voix du brun, fière et contente de lui apprendre ce qu'il avait appris. Ginny, elle, cachait quelque chose. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Ginny, ça va ?

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment Harry…

Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il colla son corps contre le sien et elle vint déposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Des larmes coulèrent sur la peau d'Harry. Il frotta son dos, tentant vainement de la consoler, du moins, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry et demandant :

- Harry, rassure-moi… tu ne vas pas me laisser enh ?

- Non Ginny, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Je… je ne sais pas.

Elle pleura encore un peu et durant une vingtaine de minutes, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, entre amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Ginny ?

- Rien Harry… c'est juste que j'ai peur… trop peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- De… toi. Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu t'en ailles.

- Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai pas, pour rien au monde. Et si quelqu'un osait t'enlever à moi, je te jure que je ferai tout pour te ramener vers moi.

Ginny eut un triste sourire en regardant le brun dans les yeux. Le brun remarqua les yeux rougis de la rousse, encore légèrement humides, comme si elle se ressassait les mêmes questions depuis son arrivée. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ô combien rassurant pour Ginny.

- Tu vois Harry, il y a quelques années, je ne t'aurais jamais cru si mature.

- Tu me trouves mature, moi ?

Il se mit à rire, entrainant avec lui Ginny. Puis, quand les deux furent calmés, ils sortirent et se rendirent à la grande salle pour manger quelque chose avant de devoir se séparer encore. Harry rejoignit Draco et Ginny ses amies.

- Salut Harry ! Lança le blond lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Salut Draco.

- Alors, votre discussion ?

- Assez… étrange. Elle a peur que je la laisse.

- Alors c'est officiel, tu sors avec elle ? Murmura le blond, conscient que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- Oui.

La lueur des yeux de Draco sembla disparaître durant une fraction de seconde, pour redevenir rapidement joyeuse. Harry n'en avait rien vu.

- C'est vraiment super pour toi.

- Merci. Alors, que faisons-nous cet après-midi ?

- Moi, je proposerais de déambuler dans les couloirs en parlant…

- Le temps d'avoir mieux à faire, ça me va.

Les deux amis se rendirent donc dans les couloirs et s'amusèrent au détriment des élèves qu'ils croisèrent. Ils parlèrent aussi des diverses conquêtes et si Draco était déjà sortit avec quelques Serpentard, Harry n'était vraiment sorti qu'avec Cho Chang.

- Alors, avec Pansy ? Demanda le brun.

- Je parviens à la garder loin de moi, mais elle cherche quand même à s'approcher de moi, tu sais bien comment elle est.

- En parlant de s'approcher, as-tu remarqué que Ginny semble toujours s'incruster lorsqu'il ne faut pas ?

- Oui… j'avais remarqué.

Justement, Ginny passa par là et adressa un sourire radieux aux deux jeunes hommes qui se promenaient. Elle ne s'attarda toutefois pas et se rendit directement à la bibliothèque.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous suivait ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne pense pas, ou alors pas cette fois-ci.

- Tant mieux… Je ne sais pas trop, mais on dirait vraiment qu'elle me cache quelque chose…

De fil en aiguille, ils parvinrent face au portrait de la grosse dame et Draco lui accorda un sourire, s'apprêtant à le laisser entrer pour quitter vers sa propre maison.

- Tu sais Draco, il n'est pas interdit de faire entrer des amis dans notre maison…

Le blond se retourna et regarda le brun d'une drôle de façon, de l'avis du Gryffondor.

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que les autres Gryffondor voudraient me voir dans leur salle commune ?

- Je suis bien entré dans votre salle commune en deuxième année…

- Quand ?!

- Moi et Ron avions pris du polynectar afin de vérifier si tu n'étais pas l'héritier de Serpentard, celui qui pouvait ouvrir la chambre des secrets…

- Tu… vous avez vraiment fait ça ? Interrogea le blond, vraiment surprit par ces informations.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de Goyle qui portait des lunettes…

- Ah… oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je n'avais jamais revu ces lunettes…

Harry et lui argumentèrent quelques secondes encore avant que le blond ne capitule et n'entre dans la salle commune. La Grosse Dame le regarda de travers, mais en voyant que c'était Harry qui l'avait invité, elle n'osa pas le laisser dehors.

Draco regarda la salle commune en se disant que c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une pièce puisse dégager autant de chaleur et de confort. Il prit place dans un fauteuil et Harry fit de même dans un autre non loin. Quelques Gryffondor furent étonnés, presque apeurés, mais ne dirent rien.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est vraiment mieux que notre salle commune…

Draco ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ici, se demandant ce qui se passerait si Weasley débarquait. Qu'adviendrait-il de l'amitié entre son ami et Ronald ? Il se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter lorsqu'Harry le pria de rester.

- Harry, je crois que je devrais vraiment y aller…

- Vraiment ? D'accord alors, au revoir Draco !

- À demain Harry.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le voir disparaître dans le petit trou. Quand le cadre fut fermé, Ron fit son apparition.

- Harry !

- Ron… ?

- Qu'est-ce que Malfoy faisait ici !? Tu l'as invité ?

- Oui, est-ce que c'est censé déranger ?

- Oui, maintenant la Grosse Dame va devoir changer le mot de passe.

- Mais non, tu fais un Drame avec presque rien Ron. Il ne va pas venir voler nos affaires quand même

- J'aimerais que tu ne l'invites plus jamais dans notre maison, parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent à ce moment-là et les séparèrent brusquement. Ron et Hermione partirent vers leurs dortoirs tandis que Ginny regardait son petit ami. Harry fut le premier à parler.

- Tu sais que même en colère, tu ressembles à un ange ?

- Merci.

- Bon, je crois que je vais me reposer dans la salle sur demande.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'y rendre ce soir, prévint la rousse.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu devrais rester près de Ron, lui montrer que votre amitié signifie toujours quelque chose pour toi.

- Je ne crois pas, non. C'est lui qui est borné. Au revoir Ginny.

Il allait franchir le portrait lorsqu'elle lui cria quelque chose.

- Tu pourrais emménager dans la salle sur demande, tant qu'à y être !

- Ce serait bien, c'est vrai.

Il quitta cette fois pour de bon pour la salle sur demande. Il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Draco, mais après tout, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Il était tellement en colère contre les Weasley, qu'il pourrait en ruiner sa relation avec le blond.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**_Laissez moi vos commentaires s'il vous plait, c'est super important._**

**_À la semaine prochaine, pour un looooonnnnng chapitre._**

**_LEM _**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est un très long chapitre, pour me faire pardonner du dernier, très court. **

**Ne vous en faites pas, bientôt nos deux sorciers se rapprocheront, et je me débarasserai de Ginny Weasley... Mouahahah. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Avertissements en retard : Personnages OOC ! Surtout dans le cas de Draco et Severus**

**Alors laissez-moi vos impressions SVP, c'est vraiment super important pour moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas un oreiller blanc bordé de rouge qu'il vit, mais bien le visage de Draco encore endormit à ses côtés. Quand l'avait-il rejoint ? On aurait presque dit que ses apparitions dans le lit de la salle sur demande étaient désirées, comme s'il cherchait à être près d'Harry, mais c'était impossible et les deux sorciers le savaient.

- Draco ?

Les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent et il vit à quelques centimètres de son visage les yeux vert émeraude de son ami. Il ne pu que faire un sourire avant de refermer les yeux et s'endormir de nouveau sans se questionner davantage.

- Paresseux, lève-toi !

Draco se retourna, étant maintenant de dos à Harry. Celui-ci le secoua de plus en plus fort et finalement, sans doute dans un geste d'impatience, Draco et retourna en frappant le brun. Harry ressentit un léger gout de fer dans sa bouche et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, aussi vite que possible. Il se regarda dans le miroir, pour constater que son nez saignait abondamment. Il se pencha et se mouilla le visage.

En se redressant, il sentit Draco derrière lui et le vit au travers du miroir, de la même grandeur que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun, légèrement en colère.

Draco déposa sa main sur l'épaule du brun avant de se mettre à rire, en implorant des excuses.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire saigner. Je voulais juste dormir.

- Alors c'est ça le comportement d'un serpentard qui se lève ? Je serai prévenu pour la prochaine fois. Répondit-il en riant à son tour.

- _Hermarrestar !_

Le sang cessa de couler du nez de Harry et celui-ci nettoya le reste de sang sur son visage. Il se retourna alors vers son ami et l'incita sans subtilité à quitter la salle de bain pour qu'il prenne une douche chaude. Draco fut le suivant, prenant bien le double du temps pour se laver, laissant le temps au brun de se vêtir.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, il n'était que huit heures trente-trois.

- Juste ça !?

- On dirait bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le ventre du blond gargouilla, les obligeant à descendre manger. Harry s'interrogeait sans cesse sur l'attitude du blond, qui était rendu très proche de lui, se demandant s'il ne l'aimait pas…

- Draco…

- Oui ?

- Supposons que je puisse lire tes pensées, est-ce que tu serais contre ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

Draco leva un sourcil, mais ne s'inquiéta pas davantage de la question de son ami. Cette histoire semblait aller trop loin pour le brun qui commençait à avoir des doutes… Quoi de pire pour Draco ?

- Au revoir Draco !

- Au revoir Harry.

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent. Le brun alla prendre place à côté de Ginny, qui lui donna un baiser sur la joue sous l'œil attentif de Ron.

- Alors c'est officiel vous deux ? Demanda à Ginny un Ron quasi étonné.

- C'est visible dit-moi ?

- Avec ce que vous venez de faire, on peut avoir des soupçons, oui.

- Ok, alors je vais arrêter de lui donner des baisers… sur la joue. Dit Ginny d'un air de défi.

Elle déposa un baiser directement sur les lèvres du Survivant. Ron les regarda encore plus étonné avant de terminer son repas brusquement, suivit par Hermione qui elle, devait faire ses devoirs.

- Je suis contente pour vous, dit-elle avant de quitter, un petit sourire sur le visage.

En quitta, Ron permit à Draco de voir le brun et ce qu'il vit le dérangea fortement. Le baiser du couple se répétait quelques fois depuis, l'obligeant à quitter sa propre table pour aller prendre l'air.

Harry et Ginny se rendirent soudainement compte des personnes autour d'eux, qui les regardaient différemment. Sans dire un mot, ils chuchotèrent quelque chose à leurs voisins de table. Ils quittèrent ensuite pour aller s'asseoir dehors, sous un arbre près du lac.

Quelques feuilles tombaient mollement, laissant le vent les porter au loin. Ginny se blottit dans les bras d'Harry tandis que tout près d'eux, Draco était figé, incapable de détourner son regard de ce spectacle qui lui levait le cœur. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi ça l'affectait autant, et pourquoi il restait là à les regarder sans dire un mot, plutôt que de s'en aller.

- Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi plus près du lac ?

- Si tu le veux.

Le couple se dirigea vers la masse d'eau foncée main dans la main. Draco profita de ce mouvement pour quitter vers le terrain de Quidditch, question de voler un peu et se changer les idées.

/…/

Ron et Hermione prirent leur temps pour faire leurs devoirs, tout près d'une fenêtre à la bibliothèque. Le roux fut le seul à voir Draco courir vers le terrain de Quidditch, s'éloignant visiblement de sa sœur et son ami. Il referma ses livres, ferma son encrier et rangea ses parchemins et sa plume et sortit en disant au revoir la à brune, très concentrée dans ses travaux.

Ron prit place dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch et regarda le blond faire des acrobaties, des accélérations et des piqués. Il se décida à le rejoindre, avec l'un des balais de l'école.

Le blond fut surpris en le voyant s'envoler vers lui, mais ne dit rien, préférant attendre de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Que veux-tu Weasley ?

- Salut Malfoy.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir me voir, juste pour faire plaisir à Harry…

- Je ne viens pas pour ça, enfin… juste en partie. J'aimerais que tu m'enseignes les feintes et les acrobaties, question de m'améliorer au Quidditch.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir avant de lancer un oui fier.

- D'accord, à la condition qu'on ne s'insulte pas.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu ne me provoques pas.

- Ça fait deux demandes pour une… ça ne marche pas. Je vais me contenter de respecter la première et la seconde, je vais y penser, ça te va ?

- Ouais.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leurs demandes et commencèrent à pratiquer les diverses manœuvres qu'Harry avait apprises à Draco. Ils pratiquèrent pendant de longues heures avant de rentrer, exténués, au château. Draco alla vers sa propre salle commune tandis que Ron se rendit à la bibliothèque pour termine ses devoirs qu'il avait prématurément délaissés.

Ginny et Harry revinrent quelques minutes après cela et rejoignirent Ron dans la bibliothèque, à moitié endormie sur ses livres de sorts et enchantements. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et à transporter ses livres dans son dortoir tandis que celui-ci se couchait sur son lit, poussé par une surdose de fatigue.

Bien plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous dans leur propre lit, Harry suivant le conseil de Ginny pour une fois et dormant dans son dortoir.

/…/

_- Mais où suis-je ? Draco ? Ron ? Ginny ? Hermione ? _

_Rien, seulement le vide autour de lui, du moins, qu'une profonde obscurité. Il se trouvait sur un lit… celui de Gryffondor ? Il ne le croyait pas vraiment. Tentant de se trouver un point de repère autour de lui, il abandonna rapidement._

_Soudainement, sortit de l'obscurité une forme pâle, sans visage ni forme. Harry ne la voyait pas très bien sans ses lunettes. Il tenta de bouger son corps, dans le but de rejoindre la personne, mais il était stupéfixé._

_La forme s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur son visage une chaleur qu'il connaissait. La personne avait mis sa main sur sa joue, qu'elle caressait tendrement. _

_Il sentit rapidement un liquide chaud tomber le long de ses joues… du sang ?_

/…/

Harry se fit réveiller aussi brutalement qu'il avait lui-même réveillé Draco la veille. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait rien, qu'un noir total. Il se trouvait sur le sol, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Sans doute que son rêve était dû à cela : il ne pouvait pas bouger ses mains parce qu'il était trop enroulé dans son lit…

Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez et fit un _Lumos_.

Au bout de sa baguette, une vive lumière apparue. Il lâcha sa baguette de surprise en voyant au-dessus du jet de lumière le visage de Ron, qui le fixait sans ciller.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça !

- Désolé Harry, tu dormais et tu es tombé en criant mon nom…

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé alors, j'étais dans un drôle de rêve. Tu peux te rendormir.

- Ok, Bonne nuit Harry.

Ron retourna se coucher comme un somnambule. Sous la lumière de sa baguette, qu'il avait ramassée, Harry refit son lit et se coucha. Seuls quelques rayons de lune éclairaient faiblement le dortoir. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, c'est avec peur qu'il replongea dans le rêve précédent.

/…/

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Parvint-il à dire._

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Il sentait encore cette main tiède sur sa joue, qui était glaciale. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Puis, une voix provenant sans doute des tréfonds des ténèbres le fit sursauter. La voix n'était ni féminine, ni masculine, de quoi le déstabiliser complètement._

_- Potter, tu ne devrais pas me mettre en colère… tu sais de quoi je suis capable._

_- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Déjà trop… prépare-toi, tu vas rejoindre tes parents._

_La main sur sa joue s'enleva. Il sentit soudainement un courant d'air dans son dos et remarqua ainsi qu'on l'avait soulevé. Il ne portait plus de chandail, seulement une paire de pantalons noirs. La main commença à se promener dans son dos, provoquant de nombreux filets de sang le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un des ongles vint se loger dans sa peau, lui infligeant une douleur insupportable. Il sentait seulement cela, rien d'autre._

_- Draco vient m'aider, je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi…_

_Il se plongea dans un état d'inconscience volontaire. La douleur qui lui lacérait le dos était maintenant oubliée, maintenant que son esprit était loin de cette personne. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, se retrouvant encore dans le noir total, sauf qu'un bref éclat de lumière apparaissait dans le coin de la pièce, un vague reflet dans le regard de quelqu'un qui s'avança, baguette pointée sur lui. Harry eut enfin un sourire, même s'il souffrait intensément. Draco était venu l'aider._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_L'éclair vert se dirigea vers le corps de la personne devant lui, qui tomba par la suite. Il sentit qu'on déposait ses lunettes sur son nez et il put enfin voir correctement le blond, à qui il accorda son plus grand sourire malgré la douleur._

_- Draco…_

_Ce fut le dernier mot que prononça Harry tandis que le blond le soulevait de terre et l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Le lendemain, en se levant, Harry vit…_

/…/

- Harry, c'est l'heure d'aller manger ! Vite, lève-toi.

- Hum ? Oui, OK…

Harry se redressa. Il sentait encore dans son corps la douleur que lui avait faite l'inconnu du rêve et il revit encore le visage rassurant de Draco qui venait le sauver. Et si ce rêve devenait vrai ? Il souffrirait beaucoup, c'était certain, mais combien de fois plus ou combien de fois moins de douleur éprouverait-il alors ?

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il chercha du regard le blond, mais ne le voyant pas il commença à manger, trop inquiet pour ressentir les saveurs des aliments qu'il dévorait. Quand il dû sortir de la pièce et que Draco ne s'était toujours pas pointé, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où il fut heureux de ne pas trouver Malfoy. Il chercha dans la salle sur demande, revint vers la Grande Salle, mais ne trouvant rien, décida d'aller dans sa salle commune pour se reposer.

En entrant, il vit dans l'un des fauteuils Draco, quasiment endormis.

Mais son cœur s'arrêta en voyant une tache rouge grossissant sur son chandail.

- DRACO !

Harry s'approcha à grande vitesse pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais le blond était trop lourd, dû à sa semi-inconscience. Harry commençait à avoir peur pour son ami et gémit de détresse.

- Harry…

Le faible murmure de Draco le plongea dans des sentiments ambigus. Il était content d'avoir une réponse à son cri, mais c'était si faible, que ce ne pouvait qu'être inquiétant.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang !?

- C'est… Lucius… impardonnable.

- Comment ça Lucius t'a infligé des impardonnables ? En fait, je m'en fiche, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie, aide-moi à t'y emmener.

Il tenta à nouveau de soulever Draco et réussit. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Entre temps, les cours étaient déjà commencés et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans les couloirs, à avancer progressivement vers l'infirmerie. Harry avait oublié le sortilège de lévitation afin de le transporter plus rapidement, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Draco devenait de plus en plus lourd.

- Draco tient bon, tiens-toi à moi plus fort, je t'en prie.

- Harr…

Draco tomba alors inconscient, ayant perdu trop de sang. Par chance, le professeur Lupin passait par là, mais Harry ne le reconnut pas de suite, trop concentré à soulever le blond. Rémus les aida à transporter Draco jusqu'à son lit d'infirmerie et Harry put finalement constater l'identité de l'enseignant.

- Rémus !

- Oui Harry…

- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est… pour l'ordre que je suis venu, je te raconterai plus tard.

Quand Pomfresh arriva, Harry put s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises tout près du lit tandis que Rémus prenait place à ses côtés. L'infirmière s'acharnait sur le corps du blond, poussant parfois de petits cris en voyant la plaie plutôt profonde sur son torse.

- Alors Rémus… Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre a rapport avec ta présence ici ?

- On a entendu parler de toi et de tes pouvoirs en ancienne magie et je dois dire que cela suscite notre attention… Je savais que tu hériterais de cette force, sans doute du côté de ta mère, et je voulais être là pour t'aider…

- Mais Severus m'aide déjà, il m'enseigne à l'utiliser.

- Mais ce que Severus ne sait pas, c'est moi qui le sais. Je connais des choses dont il n'a jamais entendu parler… Tu me suis ?

- Oui, clairement, dit Harry en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à son ami sur le lit.

- Je suis donc venu t'aider à t'enseigner cet art.

- Et pourquoi être arrivé ce soir plutôt qu'il y a deux mois ?

- Parce que Dumbledore a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir… et Arthur est venu me prévenir de ton cauchemar. Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu fermes ton esprit avant de t'endormir ?

Harry sembla inconfortable un instant et baissa le regard.

- Pas toujours…

- Tu devrais, parce que le rêve que tu as eu cette nuit est un très mauvais signe, je le crains. Draco Malfoy vient de se mettre en danger en parcourant les couloirs de l'école et je me demande encore comment Lucius Malfoy a pu entrer dans Poudlard, mais je peux t'assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus… lança Lupin pour changer de sujet.

- Mais professeur, comment a-t-il trouvé la force de se rendre jusqu'à ma salle commune ? Vous savez, avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu…

- Peut-être a-t-il trouvé la force de le faire… tu sais Harry, beaucoup d'entre nous cachent des secrets inavouables et je crois qu'un de ces secrets aurait donné la force à Draco de poursuivre sa route.

- Mais ça voudrait dire que Draco a marché au travers des étudiants sans se faire remarquer ? Le nom des Malfoy n'effrayerait pas les gens au point de lui refuser leur aide… non ?

- Peut-être avait-il ta cape ?

- Oh, peut-être… mais je me demande quand même pourquoi il est venu chez les Gryffondors plutôt que d'aller à l'infirmerie…

Rémus prit l'une des mains de Draco et l'ouvrit. Entre ses doigts fermés se trouvait un message enroulé autour d'une plume. Il prit le message et le tendit à Harry, qui le regarda curieusement, se demandant sans doute comment le maraudeur savait qu'elle se trouvait là.

Harry déroula le parchemin et commença à lire.

_Harry…_

_Lucius est près d'ici, pas très loin, et il me cherche. Je vais me rendre à Pré au lard pour y chercher quelque chose, tu verras. Si tu lis ce message, c'est que j'ai trouvé l'objet et tu vas pouvoir savoir…_

_Draco._

Harry prit la plume et la montra à Rémus. Tout autour du bec en or étaient gravés des mots en latin et au bas, deux initiales fraichement gravées : DM.

- Rémus, sais-tu ce qu'est cette plume ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est une plume journal. On s'en servait autrefois pour écrire l'équivalent d'un journal intime, sauf que n'importe qui ne peut pas l'utiliser. Il faut avoir la permission du détenteur pour lire ce qu'elle garde.

- Et comment fonctionnent-elles ?

- Tu dois la déposer sur un parchemin et elle écrira ce qu'elle garde.

Harry fouilla dans ses poches, mais n'y trouva que des bouts minuscules de parchemin. Il en tendit un à Rémus qui le refusa automatiquement.

- Je vais seulement te dire comment elle fonctionne parce que je crains fort qu'un bout de parchemin ne soit pas assez long pour ce que monsieur Malfoy avait à te dire.

- Et comment peux-tu dire que ce message sera long ?

- Par le nombre de gravures qui entourent le bout. Tu vois les lettres en latin ? Elles représentent approximativement la longueur du journal.

Harry ne savait que dire. Qu'est-ce que Draco avait à dévoiler qui prenais autant de pages ?

Lorsque Pomfresh termina de soigner Draco, Harry s'approcha du lit. Il serait sans doute le seul à venir le voir, puisqu'il était son seul vrai ami, selon le blond du moins. Il regarda Draco qui se réveillait peu à peu, ses paupières semblaient lourdes.

- Harry ?

- Oui Draco ?

- La plume… tu la liras. Elle dit à peu près ce que je te cache depuis quelque temps. Et une chose que Rogue m'a demandé de te raconter… tu verras bien.

- D'accord, dis-moi, tu vas rester ici longtemps selon Pomfresh ?

- Oui Harry… je suis plutôt amoché. Elle m'a fait boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves donc je ne peux te parler longtemps, mais je vais revenir en cours dans trois jours environ.

- À jeudi alors.

- À jeudi !

Harry partit à regret vers son dortoir. En arrivant, il remarqua la présence de Rogue dans la salle commune. Rangeant la plume dans sa robe de sorcier, il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, mine de rien.

- Potter, je crois vous avoir demandé de fermer votre esprit avant de vous endormir, je me trompe ?

- Non monsieur.

- Alors, expliquez-moi le rêve que vous avez eu hier…

- Monsieur, il est normal que j'aie des rêves et des cauchemars…

- Mais ceux que vous faites sont au-delà des rêves normaux. Ce sont des prédictions et des visions que le seigneur des ténèbres vous envoie…

- Et si c'était un rêve comme les autres ?

- Vous ne seriez alors pas en train de me parler, Malfoy ne serait pas en danger de mort et Lupin ne serait pas ici.

- Rémus m'a dit qu'il allait vous aider à m'enseigner l'ancienne magie.

- Ce pauvre Lupin, il ne sait pas mentir… J'accepte de vous dispenser de cours pour la journée si vous prenez le temps de lire le journal que vous avez dans la poche. Pour le bien général de Draco, évidemment.

Severus se leva et allait s'en aller lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry.

- Ah Potter, je crois que vous aurez la visite de Dumbledore dans quelques instants. Au revoir Harry.

- Au revoir Severus.

- Ah, et maintenant que j'y pense, notre prochaine leçon se déroulera jeudi, vers dix-neuf heures.

Rogue sortit de la salle commune en faisant claquer le tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Harry sortit à son tour, laissant un message à la Grosse Dame pour Dumbledore, afin qu'il sache où il se trouverait : la salle sur demande.

Il demanda une pièce chaleureuse, confortable et munie d'un bon rouleau de parchemin. Il y trouva un fauteuil de cuir près d'un feu ronflant et son lit, dans le fond de la pièce, était semblable à celui dans lequel il avait passé de nombreuses nuits.

Harry prit place dans le fauteuil avec un rouleau de parchemin et une bouteille d'encre. Il trempa le bec de la plume dans ce dernier et la posa droit sur le parchemin. La plume se mit aussitôt à écrire.

Harry la laissa là le temps de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Dumbledore entra un peu plus tard et prit place près d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier le regarda prendre place alors que derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore regardait sagement et silencieusement son élève.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour monsieur. Le professeur m'a averti que vous viendriez.

- Je ne connaissais pas cette pièce, quelle est-elle ?

- C'est la salle sur demande monsieur, elle prend la forme de ce que vous avez besoin à l'instant où vous passez trois fois devant son entrée.

- Intéressant. Toutefois, je suis ici pour te remettre deux objets.

Il sortit alors de sa poche une vieille enveloppe aux coins pliés et un petit carnet. Il les tendit aussitôt à Harry.

- Tu pourras les lire quand tu voudras Harry. Mais ces objets contiennent des secrets qui pourraient vous déranger, ce pour quoi je te demande de les lire seul ou en bonne compagnie, tu comprendras.

- De qui viennent-ils ?

- Ça Harry, ce sera à toi de le découvrir.

Dumbledore regarda sa montre et se leva.

- Je suis à regret de te dire que je dois m'en aller. Bonne journée Harry. Dis le vieux directeur en quittant la salle.

Harry attendit que l'homme soit parti avant de regarder les objets. Il les lirait en présence de Draco, dans cette même salle sans doute.

Il remarqua finalement que la plume ne grattait plus sur le parchemin. Son bec ne comportait aucune gravure, ce qui signifiait que tout avait été écrit. Harry roula le parchemin et alla rendre visite à Draco.

Quand il fut près des doubles portes, il remarqua la présence de McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore autour du lit du blond et lorsqu'ils remarquèrent sa présence, ils arrêtèrent brusquement de parler.

- Bonjour Harry, nous voulions avoir ton avis sur quelque chose, improvisa Dumbledore.

- Et sur quoi ? Dites-moi professeur, Draco n'a rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien qui ne peut vous inquiéter, je voulais simplement vous demander ce que vous pensiez de cet objet que Draco possédait.

Il ouvrit sa main et Harry vit une croix cuivrée. Harry la prit, mais aussitôt, une vive douleur fut ressentie au travers de sa cicatrice.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur Potter ? Demanda un Rogue inquiet, qui ressentait probablement la même douleur que le plus jeune.

- Cet objet appartient à Lucius Malfoy, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Nous nous demandions juste pourquoi il se trouvait tout près de mon bureau, dit Dumbledore.

Harry regarda les trois professeurs quitter avec un regard complice et se rendit vers le lit de Draco, prit une chaise, la plaça près de son ami et s'assit. Il regarda le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Ça va ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

- Je ne crois pas… je ressens quelque chose dans mes veines… ça me brûle…

- Un poison ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais-

Draco étouffa un cri de douleur et Harry se redressa aussitôt, prêt à demander de l'aide rapidement.

- Harry, assis-toi, je t'en prie.

- D'accord, mais je n'aime pas trop que tu souffres ainsi sans rien faire…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas si mal que ça… c'est juste…

- Quoi Draco ?

- Tu n'as pas encore lu ma lettre ?

- Non, je voulais la lire plus tard… Mais tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider…

- Alors, lis la lettre et reviens lorsque tu auras fini.

Harry regarda le blond, magnifique malgré la maladie, et acquiesça. Sans perdre un instant, il lança un sourire éblouissant à son ami et retourna à la salle sur demande, où il commença à lire les secrets de Draco et de Rogue…

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Angiecali : **Salut ! Je suis contente que tu me laisses un petit commentaire, même si tu n'es pas doué(e). Effectivement, on ne peut certainement pas me forcer à écrire, mais j'adore cette fiction et je désire vraiment partager la nouvelle version avec les lecteurs. Toutefois, j'ai aussi besoin de savoir si cette réécriture est un échec total ou pas, c'est pourquoi je désire tant des reviews. Alors merci beaucoup pour l'attention, au plaisir de te relire ^^

**adenoide** : En fait, c'est vraiment juste pour rendre jaloux Draco que je les ai mis ensemble, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bientôt finit entre eux. Dieu soit loué ^^ Merci pour la review

**x1** : Merci pour la review ^^

**Kisis** : Je déteste Ginny, c'est une femme que je trouve détestable et niaise dans toutes les formes de textes possibles. Donc je vais faire en sorte pour qu'elle disparaisse rapidement. J'aime vraiment la naïveté d'Harry, donc j'ai décidé de la garder, bien que dans l'ancienne version, il ressemblait davantage à une femelette faible et pleurnichard. Et j'ai fais de Draco un enfant battu, donc il sera OOC, ce qui me fait me souvenir que je ne l'ai pas indiqué nul part. Alors voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

**Note de LEM** : Bonjour, je suis contente que mon mot ait porté fruit. Je ne cherche pas les reviews pour combler mon égo, mais seulement pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle version.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais. Certainement moins long que le dernier, mais tout de même d'une bonne longueur. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Laissez-moi vos commentaires.**

**À la semaine prochaine ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Salut Harry !_

_Comme tu vas le remarquer, ce sont mes moindres pensées qui te seront révélées et donc mes plus secrètes…_

« Ça promet d'être intéressant. » Pensa Harry.

_… je sais que je t'ai caché bien des choses, mais c'est normal, puisque nous étions ennemis. Toutefois, c'est aujourd'hui que je me dois de te les révéler, parce que Lucius est après moi, et il y a des secrets qui ne devraient pas le rester. _

_Je vais commencer par le début, ce qui veut dire tôt dans mon passé… je n'avais alors que six ans quand c'est arrivé et je savais déjà que mon futur ne serait pas agréable. Chaque fois que je passais mes journées seul, à ne rien faire, Lucius venait me voir et m'emmenais je ne sais trop où, dans une pièce noire. Mon père déteste qu'un Malfoy ne fasse rien, alors il me punissait dans le noir… J'ai subi ces punitions trop de fois dans ma vie Harry et maintenant que je suis assez fort pour me rebeller, je le sais capable du pire…_

Harry roula le parchemin à cet instant, incapable d'en lire plus maintenant. Draco avait subi tant de choses d'êtres qui auraient normalement dû l'aimer et l'entourer d'amour… trop d'images passaient dans sa tête. Harry marcha en direction l'infirmerie où se trouvait Draco. Il n'avait pas terminé de lire le journal, mais ce qu'il en avait lu le dérangeait et il avait besoin de se retrouver avec le blond.

- Harry…

Draco se retourna dans son lit, mais ne vit pas Harry à ses côtés, mais bien Lucius. Il sursauta et tenta de crier, mais rien ne se passa. Heureusement, Albus Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce, faisant disparaître Lucius non pas en transplanant, mais bien en disparaissant derrière une cape d'invisibilité. Draco pleurait. Quand il vit Harry arriver près de son lit avant même le directeur, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce qui était plutôt bizarre pour un Malfoy.

- Par Merlin Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lucius… il était ici Harry, il a disparu sous une cape d'invisibilité !

Des larmes coulèrent encore sur ses joues humides. Harry faillit prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fut ramené à la réalité par les bras de Draco qui entouraient son ventre tandis que sa tête s'appuyait contre son nombril. Harry s'assit sur une chaise et Draco réajusta sa tête pour la poser dans le cou du brun.

Prit par surprise, Harry se sentit mal à l'aise au début puis il déposa sa main dans le dos de Draco et le frotta doucement. Il lâcha ensuite son étreinte et le fit se coucher. Dumbledore regarda la scène, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Draco, je vais rester près de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, je vais y veiller.

- Harry, tu dois retourner en cours, je vais être correct…

- Non, je veux rester ici pour être sûr que tu restes bien vivant.

- Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te parler quelques instants ? Demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Oui professeur Dumbledore. Je reviens Draco, je reste proche.

Draco regarda autour de lui lorsque les deux hommes furent un peu plus loin. Lucius était encore ici, il le savait. Il devait se cacher quelque part, prêt pour profiter du moindre moment pour venir le blesser.

C'est alors que Draco sentit un souffle chaud contre son bras droit.

- Harry !

Le brun se retourna et arriva au pas de course vers le lit du blond. Comprenant ce que Draco voulait dire, il lança un _stupéfix_ dans le vide, non loin du lit et attendit. Rapidement, un bruit de chute se fit entendre et Harry put voir un bras au sol, le reste du corps reposa sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Il faillit sauter sur le corps figé, mais Dumbledore le retint et s'occupa du mangemort, le ligotant avant de le transporter dans une salle fermée de l'infirmerie. Il s'occupa des sorts de verrou tandis que les deux amis parlaient.

- Je savais qu'il était encore dans la pièce, mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il allait essayer de m'attaquer pendant que toi et Dumbledore étiez encore dans la pièce…

- Ça te dérange si je vais continuer de parler à Dumbledore ?

- Va-y Harry, Lucius est enfermé.

Harry acquiesça et rejoignit le directeur. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et, en un sourire sage, le plus vieux hocha la tête en riant. Harry manqua sauter de joie, vint rejoindre Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

- Draco, lève-toi s'il te plait.

Il tenta de se lever, sans protester, mais ses jambes étaient trop molles pour marcher par lui-même. Harry mit alors un bras sous le sien et l'aida à avancer.

- Où est-ce que nous allons ?

- Je t'emmène dans un endroit où je suis certain que toi et moi, nous serons bien.

- Et c'est où ?

- Dans la salle sur demande.

Draco eut un sourire charmant avant de continuer à avancer, boitant légèrement de la jambe droite. Ils parvinrent en un bon moment à la salle. Les efforts déployés pour le déplacement du blond lui firent se coucher sur le lit où Harry se laissa tomber à son tour. Draco mit un bras sur ses yeux, pour cacher son regard.

- Draco, est-ce que tu es bien ici ?

- Oui… et surtout que…

- Que quoi ? Demanda le brun lorsqu'il vit que la réponse tardait.

- Je ne me plains pas quand tu es près de moi.

Draco s'endormit peu de temps après, vers midi. Il était emmitouflé dans les draps dorés tandis qu'Harry, aussi surpris soit-il, s'endormit une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Quand un violent coup de tonnerre fit gronder la salle, Draco se réveilla en sueur de la tête aux pieds. Harry se réveilla aussi et vit le blond effrayé. S'approchant légèrement de lui, il accrocha sa jambe faisant crier le sorcier.

« Satanée jambe ! » songea Draco quand il vit Harry s'éloigner de lui.

- Draco, rendors-toi, je t'en prie.

Draco, trop effrayé pour s'endormir, décida quand même de faire plaisir à son ami et se recoucha sur le côté.

- Harry, viens près de moi s'il te plait.

- D'accord.

Harry, de dos au blond, s'approcha lentement. Il sentit alors le contact de son dos contre celui de Malfoy, parcouru de frissons. Harry se retourna tandis que Draco se coucha sur le dos afin de regarder en coin celui qui se trouvait quasiment nu à ses côtés. Il parvint tout de même en s'endormir.

/…/

Le lendemain matin, les éclairs et le tonnerre faisaient toujours gronder Poudlard. Harry se leva bien avant Draco et remarqua que leurs mains étaient liées, proches du visage du blond. Il sentait même le souffle chaud contre sa paume. Délicatement, il enleva sa main de celle du Serpentard et sortit du lit. Il mit ses lunettes et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Quand il sortit, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain, il vit Draco soutenant le haut de son corps de ses deux bras, tendus sur le matelas. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un sourire radieux avant de dire :

- Alors, tu m'aides ? Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de me rendre à la salle de bain seul…

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire et s'approcha du blond. Il mit son bras sous les épaules de son ami et l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Draco avança de quelques pas, pénibles, et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Harry s'assura que le Serpentard était stable et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui avant même que Draco ne se déshabille pour entrer dans le bain.

Harry crut entendre un bruit de glissement, mais ne s'inquiéta pas puisque le blond ne l'appela pas pour de l'aide. Le brun alla s'asseoir au bureau de travail et déroula le long parchemin pour continuer à lire le journal de Draco.

_ Le reste de mon enfance se passa à peu près de la même façon. Lucius était cruel envers moi et j'appris plus tard qu'il l'était aussi envers ma mère. À partir de ce moment, ma mère et moi sommes devenus plus proches que jamais. J'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma jeunesse avec elle, lorsque Lucius était au Ministère ou ailleurs, en train de magouiller sans doute. _

_ Lorsque je fus inscrit à Poudlard, Lucius voulu m'inscrire à Durmstrang, mais ma mère refusait que je sois si loin de chez moi, alors ils optèrent pour ici. J'étais si heureux, parce que Dumbledore était un sorcier qui m'inspirait confiance et je savais qu'il pourrait empêcher mon père de venir me battre._

_ Lucius apprit que tu viendrais à Poudlard dans la même cohorte que moi et il me demanda de devenir ton ami, coûte que coûte. Bien sûr, j'essayai pour lui faire plaisir, certain qu'un enfant comme toi ne refuserait pas l'amitié d'un sang pur comme l'était ma famille. C'était évidemment ma façon de penser à ce moment-là, formé par le plus respectueux des sangs purs comme l'était Lucius… À ma grande surprise, et douleur, tu refusas ma main et je sentis que ce ne serait pas bon pour moi. _

_ Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai envoyé un message à Lucius pour lui faire savoir que tu avais refusé de devenir mon ami. Sa colère a été telle qu'il est venu en personne ici. Merlin soit loué, Severus était là pour l'empêcher de me battre, prétextant que Dumbledore pouvait tout savoir à l'intérieur des murs de son école. Jamais je ne l'aurais autant remercié mentalement pour cet aide. _

_ Connais-tu le véritable rôle de Severus dans l'histoire ? Je l'ai appris récemment et j'étais heureux, parce que depuis, je peux lui parler de Lucius quand je veux, en toute liberté. J'ai également songé à aller vivre chez lui l'été, question de ne pas faire face à mon père. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir mangemort… Mais je sais qu'il serait capable de me le faire devenir par la force. _

_ Alors voilà, il n'y avait pas tant de choses à dire, mais je voulais que tu connaisses ma position dans cette guerre contre tu-sais-qui… Severus est un sorcier adorable et moi et ma mère nous lui serons éternellement reconnaissants de nous héberger secrètement…_

_ On s'en reparle Harry, promis. _

Harry n'en revenait pas. L'enfance de Draco était la chose qu'il détestait le plus dans ce journal. Il était toutefois heureux que sa mère soit de son côté. En sursautant, il sentit la main de Draco sur son épaule, davantage surpris par le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir, malgré ses blessures.

Il porta son regard sur la main blanche de son ami et pencha la tête, sa joue s'appuyant contre la peau froide. Il retourna lentement sa chaise et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Draco semblait triste et souffrant lorsqu'il se pencha pour être à la même hauteur que le brun. Il prit alors les deux mains chaudes entre les deux siennes et regarda Harry dans le blanc des yeux.

- Harry, je veux que tu me le dises si ce que je te dis dans cette lettre te dérange. Je veux vraiment le savoir d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu viennes manger avec moi et ensuite… et bien on reviendra parler de tout ça si tu veux, ça te va ?

- Ouais, merci Draco.

- De rien.

Harry lui fit un pénible sourire avant d'aider le blond à se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle était pleine d'élèves, ce pour quoi les deux firent attention à ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Ils mangèrent séparés, comme à l'habitude, et Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour parler à leur ami.

- Où étais-tu hier ? Demanda Ron.

- Je vais vous raconter.

Harry commença à expliquer comment il avait retrouvé Draco, puis Rémus et la plume dans la main du blond et finalement, le fait que le blessé ait pu aller dans la salle sur demande pour qu'Harry puisse mieux veiller sur lui. Ginny, assise à côté de lui, se sentit soudainement mal en entendant Harry parler aussi gentiment de Draco et prit la main du brun.

- Harry, j'aimerais te parler…

- D'accord. Ron, Hermione, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, on s'habitue vite à vos secrets.

Ginny entraina Harry loin de la Grande Salle, dans un endroit où il y avait peu d'élèves. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de demander des explications sur la plume. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il savait sur l'instrument sans parler du journal de Draco. Il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur en songeant aux mots du blond et Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, Draco passa par là et quand il les vit ensemble, il se mit à courir péniblement, pas du tout aidé par sa blessure à la jambe. Harry, qui l'avait remarqué, délaissa Ginny, lui donna un baiser au coin des lèvres et fila vers l'endroit où il trouverait sans doute Draco : la salle sur demande.

Il y trouva le blond, adossé à la tête de lit, recroquevillé avec ses mains sur le visage. Harry prit place près de lui, mit une main sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Raconte-moi Draco.

Draco souleva la tête pour regarder le brun dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus bleu brillant et rougis. Il fixa Harry, s'empêchant de fondre en larmes, sans grand succès. Le brun essuya une larme qui perlait sur sa joue et enleva de son front quelques mèches pour mieux voir son visage.

- C'est beaucoup trop long et compliqué.

- Draco, j'ai tout mon temps… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ou qui te fait du mal de cette façon ?

- Toi.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il ne se souvenait pas de paroles dures ou de gestes blessants…

Draco redéposa sa tête entre ses bras, ses longs cheveux platine recouvrant une majorité de son visage, empêchant de voir les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Harry se rapprocha davantage de Draco et l'entoura de son bras avant de lui demander de redresser la tête.

- Draco, je veux que tu me regardes. Quand tu souffres ainsi, je souffre, aussi, alors ne me fais pas pleurer pour toi, je t'en prie.

- Harry, c'est toi qui me fais souffrir, tu remplis mes pensées, jour et nuit, minute par minute.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es certain de vouloir savoir ?

- Oui, je le veux. Dis-moi le Draco.

- Tu vas me prendre pour un vrai malade, je suis certain.

- Pourquoi je penserais ça de toi Draco ? Tu es sans doute le plus gentil et le plus attentionné des sorciers que je connaisse… et je ne voudrais pas te perdre pour ce que tu as envers moi…

Draco le regarda brièvement et, n'osant plus le regarder, continua.

- Tu m'empêches de dormir, sauf quand tu es là. Dans ta salle commune, même si j'étais blessé, je me sentais en sécurité parce que je savais que tu viendrais, que tu m'aiderais. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, c'était toi qui étais là, tu m'as sauvé, tu as aidé Dumbledore à capturer Lucius… tu es si gentil, alors que je t'ai fait tant de mal…

Harry ne dit rien, sachant vers où Draco s'en allait avec ses explications.

- Je vais te dire ce que je veux vraiment te dire…

- Vas-y.

- Harry… je…. Je t'aime.

Cette fois-ci, le cœur d'Harry manqua de nombreux battements. Comment Draco pouvait l'aimer, il était gay !?

Il ne lâcha toutefois pas Draco, le retenant contre lui comme s'il avait besoin d'être en contact avec le blond. Harry se recroquevilla à son tour et versa quelques larmes, perdu dans ses émotions.

Draco resta assis, sans bouger.

Il lui avait dit.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews** :

**adenoïde** : En fait, je crois que Lucius n'avait pas complètement confiance en l'existence de Voldemort, donc j'ai cherché à le faire élever Draco comme un aristocrate fier de son sang pur. Harry reste quand même aveugle, naîf et compagnie, mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Merci pour la review surtout ^^

**Kisis** : Merci pour la review, contente que ça te plaise ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre très court, désolée pour cela mais je ne voulais pas vraiment couper à un autre endroit. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même, c'est le dernier que j'ai en réserve, donc il est temps pour moi de continuer la réécriture. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Draco s'éloigna légèrement.

- Harry, je crois que je vais te laisser…

- Non Draco, reste ici. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Draco ne fit pas prier devant son ami abattu. Il ne pouvait que rester près de lui et le consoler, après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

- Draco, je veux que tu restes avec moi, parce que… je crois que… que je t'aime aussi.

Le blond sentit à son tour les battements de son cœur cesser en apprenant cette bonne nouvelle. Sans dire un mot, il vint s'asseoir près d'Harry et ouvrit ses bras. Le brun vint se loger entre ceux-ci, qui se refermèrent dans son dos. Il glissa sa tête contre le cou du blond et respira calmement, se rendant progressivement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Draco pencha sa tête pour la poser contre celle de son ami, donna un baiser dans ses cheveux en respectant toujours le silence établit.

Un seul mot vint se loger furtivement dans la tête du brun : Ginny. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser et profita de l'accolade de Draco, qui l'aimait sans doute plus encore que Ginny. Finalement, trop épuisé par les dernières émotions, il s'endormit dans les bras de Draco, même s'ils venaient de se réveiller.

- Si tu pouvais savoir Harry… Je t'aime tellement…

Draco regarda encore un peu cet ange dans ses bras avant de s'endormir à son tour, dans une position qu'il regretterait certainement au réveil. Ils dormirent contre la tête de lit un long moment, si bien qu'ils se réveillèrent dans l'après-midi. Draco regarda le brun se réveiller lentement, lui faisant un grand sourire. Il se retint de peine et de misère à l'embrasser, profitant plutôt du moment pour repasser sa main dans les doux cheveux noirs.

- Draco… je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Harry.

Puis, tout se passa trop vite pour Draco. Harry approcha ses lèvres de ses semblables et il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Draco répondit à son baiser, gardant plus que jamais une main sur sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Harry glissa ses doigts entre les mèches blondes, presque blanches, et fut heureux de les sentir si doux et fins. Il sentait le souffle du blond contre sa joue avec délice. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait blotti contre un homme, la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien…

- Draco…

- Oui ?

- Je veux lire avec toi la lettre que Dumbledore m'a donnée.

- D'accord.

Draco avait murmuré son accord, faisant passer une vague de frissons le long de la peau du brun. Harry étira son bras pour se saisir de la lettre, sur la table de nuit, et la décacheta. L'objet en relief qu'il avait senti lors de la remise s'avéra être une clé de Gringotts, à sa plus grande surprise.

Il sortit ensuite le parchemin de l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture à voix haute :

_Mon cher Harry…_

_Je sais que lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai sans doute mort, ou pire encore : entre les griffes de Voldemort, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses, tu sais, il y a pire que la mort. Depuis quelques années, je pensais à te donner cette clé. Elle te servira à toi, ou à ceux que tu aimes le plus… Cette clé ouvrira mon coffre, un coffre que j'ai ouvert et où j'ai déposé de l'argent, gagné fidèlement. Je veux seulement que tu saches ceci : cette lettre est ma dernière, mon avertissement. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal en lisant mon carnet, si tu n'es pas prêt, ne le commence pas. Mon passé n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus brillant._

_Garde avec toi l'argent de mon coffre. J'espère que tu seras heureux, jusque-là, je veillerai sur toi d'où que je suis. Je veux que tu sois heureux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, même si nous n'avons pas eu le temps de mieux nous connaître… Et fais très attention à toi._

_Ton parrain qui t'aimera toujours_

_Sirius._

_P.-S. Mon coffre c'est le 113. Bonne chance !_

Ils gardèrent un moment de silence, entrecoupé de quelques respirations hachées de la part du brun. Les yeux du brun étaient remplis de larmes tandis qu'il regardait la clé. Il enleva ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux, mais ne les reprit pas. Draco serra le brun dans ses bras, qui laissa tomber la lettre sur la table de chevet. Il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Harry et colla sa joue contre la sienne en caressant ses cheveux.

- Désolé Harry…

- Merci Draco.

Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore voulait qu'il soit seul ou bien accompagné pour lire cette lettre. La preuve était là, dans ses bras. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour le réconforter et il se désola à l'idée que ce ne soit pas sa douce Ginny qui vienne se blottir contre lui. Elle et Draco… deux choix si différents…

Draco serra Harry contre lui, pour partager leur chaleur et le faire se sentir en sécurité.

- Draco… Commença le brun lorsque Draco se décolla. Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait, reste avec moi longtemps.

- Je vais rester si tu veux, mais je suis certain que tu aurais besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir… Je veux que tu prennes le temps de penser à ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Je viens de t'avouer mes sentiments, mais tu es déjà avec Ginny et je ne veux pas partager. Alors pense à tout ça…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en aller.

- Au revoir Harry. Reste ici, songe à tout ça… on se reparle.

Draco lui donna un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant le brun seul dans la salle sur demande, sanglotant. Il pensait à Ginny, à Draco, au parchemin et il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il appréciait énormément Draco en tant qu'ami, mais de là à l'aimer… peut-être que sous l'émotion il lui avait répondu, mais ses sentiments étaient-ils authentiques ?

Harry sortit de la pièce, bien décidé à aller parler à ses amis. Il cherchait Ginny et lorsqu'il la vit, lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer entre Draco et lui.

- Je savais tu tomberais dans ses bras Harry… mais je te comprends.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Mais tu as déjà laissé entendre que tu ne savais pas qui tu aimais, entre moi et Draco. Alors pourquoi je te blâmerais pour ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… mais merci Ginny de me laisser le choix. Tu sais, je ne veux pas blesser personne, mais je crois que ça va arriver malgré moi.

- Alors j'espère que tu feras le meilleur choix pour toi.

Le regard de la rousse était rempli de tristesse. Elle versa quelques larmes avant de se laisser tomber dans un large fauteuil de la salle commune, recroquevillée. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, posa un bras autour de son cou et la serra contre lui.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures…

- C'est parce que je savais que tu finirais par aimer Draco…, et ce depuis l'instant où je vous aie vu tous les deux… C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Il me l'a dit ce matin.

- Je le savais. Je voyais bien son regard quand il passait du temps avec toi. Son sourire, quand tu le faisais rire, n'était pas celui d'un simple ami. Je voyais sa jalousie lorsque nous étions ensemble… il en faisait presque pitié.

- Ginny, je ne sais plus maintenant… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal… je suis votre ami à tous les deux et vous rendre triste… ce n'est certainement pas ce que je cherche. Peut-être que je devrais vous dire non à tous les deux…

- Non ! Va le voir, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et soit heureux Harry. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, mais profite de cette chance que tu as… je sais ce que cela fait d'être avec la personne que l'on aime.

Ginny lui fit un immense sourire qui contrastait énormément avec les larmes d'il y a quelques minutes. Harry lui caressa rapidement les cheveux, puis quitta sa salle commune et alla s'asseoir sous un arbre, dans le fond du parc. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, réchauffant légèrement le brun. Il espéra toute la soirée que Draco vienne le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras et profiter de la soirée ensemble… mais à aucun moment il ne vint.

Une chouette hulula au-dessus de lui. Harry se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un craquement de branche provenant de la forêt non loin. Effrayé, il vit soudainement une ombre noire passer, si étrange qu'elle ne semblait même pas humaine.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Alors voilà, je vais faire de mon mieux pour taper le prochain chapitre afin de le mettre en ligne lundi prochain...**

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires, surtout les personnes à qui j'ai envoyé l'ancienne version.**

**À la prochaine ^^ **


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais restrancrit. Je n'ai pas d'autres chapitres en réserve et comme c'est la fin de semaine de Pâques dans quelques jours, il est probable que le chapitre 12 n'apparaisse que le mardi, au lieu du lundi. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. En attendant, bonne lecture et mangez tout plein de chocolats (pour ceux qui peuvent et qui fêtent Pâques^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Harry s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas alerter la personne qui se trouvait près de lui. Quand il entra dans la Forêt Interdite, il sortit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose de pointu dans son dos, la forme suggérée d'une baguette l'empêchant de se retourner. La personne derrière lui le fit avancer vers le lac sans dire un mot. Il put alors se retourner, mais fut aussitôt mis à genoux sur le sol plein de roches et de sable, la tête penchée vers le sol et les mains attachées dans le dos.

Une vive douleur le percuta lorsqu'il crut que la personne face à lui était Draco. Soulagé que ce ne fût pas le cas, il remarqua à sa voix et à ce regard cruel que c'était plutôt son père. Sans doute avait-il échappé à Dumbledore et voulait maintenant se venger de l'avoir livré au directeur… Harry garda quand même son sang-froid même lorsqu'un doloris se mit à faire trembler son corps.

- Alors Potter, on veut faire le plus malin avec moi ? Ou peut-être avec mon fils ?

- Draco n'est plus votre fils.

- Il le restera jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort, et la marque qu'il porte au bras le prouve.

Harry sentit une décharge passer au travers de son corps. Il n'avait jamais vu une quelconque marque sur le bras de Draco…

Comme si Lucius avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua :

- La marque disparaît lorsque le maître n'appelle pas… et cela fait quelque temps qu'il n'a pas appelé ses serviteurs. Ma priorité toutefois, c'est que tu cesses de te mêler des affaires des autres, je vais t'emmener devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu recevras ce que tu mérites.

- NON!

Harry avait hurlé ce mot comme s'il cherchait à convaincre Lucius, mais cela ne marcherait pas, du moins pas avec cet homme qui riait aux éclats devant lui. Harry versa quelques larmes, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ce sortir de ce merdier, se retrouvant vulnérable devant Malfoy père.

Lucius lui saisit le bras qu'il serra violemment et le mit debout. Harry tenta de résister en alourdissant son corps, mais à quoi bon ? Personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait au bord du lac. Il décida d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour tenter une expérience dangereuse.

Grâce à la magie ancienne, il se déplaça au même titre que le vent et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'école. Léger comme l'air, il parvint rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et soupira mentalement lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Harry se saisit d'une plume et se mit à écrire sur la copie qu'il corrigeait, décrivant en quatre mots sa situation : Harry, Lucius, Volde, Aide.

Le directeur des serpentard se mit à courir aussitôt que le troisième mot fut écrit, s'empressant de porter secours au brun face à Lucius.

/…/

- Allons Potter, il ne sert à rien de chercher à gagner du temps, la magie existe si tu ne veux pas marcher.

Harry n'avait malheureusement plus assez de forces pour répondre. Son corps était lourd, sa vision était floue et il manquait tomber inconscient à chaque instant. Lucius, lui, le gardait éveillé pour sa propre satisfaction, se complaisant dans le malheur du jeune sorcier. Les larmes d'Harry continuaient de couler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les empêcher, surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que Severus ne venait pas. Lucius l'entraîna plus profondément dans la Forêt Interdite lorsque Severus parvint finalement au lac, où ils n'étaient plus.

Quand Severus s'arrêta, essoufflé, il ne vit rien. Incertain de si le brun s'était joué de lui ou pas, il pencha la tête et aperçu les traces dans le sable, se dirigeant vers la forêt. Sans perdre de temps, il suivit les indices sans perdre de temps. Lorsqu'il entendit une longue plainte déchirante, il sursauta et se mit à courir vers la voix.

/…/

Draco sentit une chaleur intense brûler son bras gauche. Il plaqua sa main droite sur la peau à vif et en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, il hurla de douleur. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans sa chambre de préfet, sinon il aurait tôt fait d'attirer l'attention. Il grogna de douleur lorsqu'il vit la marque apparaître sur son bras, contrastant violemment avec sa peau claire.

Lorsque le maître envoya une autre vague de douleur, il tomba à genoux au sol et mordit les draps de son lit, cherchant à étouffer un sanglot de douleur. Incertain de s'il devait rester à l'école ou pas, il préféra ne pas prendre de chances et courut vers la forêt, dans le but d'atteindre les frontières et transplaner.

/../

Dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry venait de recevoir un dorloris d'une telle puissance qu'un cri de douleur s'évada de sa gorge sans même qu'il puisse le retenir. Luicus lui assena un coup de poing sur le visage pour le faire taire.

Tout près, le professeur Rogue ressentait la même douleur que Draco, bien que le temps lui ait appris à endurer la souffrance. Il se plia tout de même de douleur ; jamais Voldemort n'avait été si excité de les voir. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il aperçut alors l'endroit où Lucius était. Harry à ses pieds était inconscient et Lucius semblait rayonner de bonheur.

- Malfoy !

Le maître des potions craignait le pire en ne sentant presque plus l'aura du brun tout près. Il avait mal en songeant au malheur qui s'abattrait si Potter venait à mourir avant le Seigneur des ténèbres… Il se mit donc à courir entre les arbres, évitant au mieux les branches basses qui fouettaient parfois son visage.

/…/

Draco, lui, courait de plus en plus vite malgré la douleur insupportable à son bras gauche. Mais il résistait, remplit d'une rage intense envers on père. Il savait maintenant que son (petit) ami était en danger parce qu'il pouvait sentir sa magie faiblir au travers du collier. Puis, tandis qu'il avançait dans la forêt, il aboutit dans une clairière. Lucius et Harry étaient en plein centre de celle-ci, le second au sol avec les mains liées, le visage zébré de marques rouges. Au-dessus de lui, une dizaine de personnes le regardait de haut, toutes encapuchonnée. Voldemort s'avança vers le brun, baguette tendue et pointée vers le fils de James. Il envoya un doloris qui provoqua automatiquement des spasmes. Draco serra sa baguette si fort dans sa main qu'il crut la briser sous ses doigts. Il s'avança toutefois dans la clairière, revêtant sa cape et son masque et lança un _expelliarmus_ vers Voldemort. Surpris par le geste, le revenant vit sa baguette s'envoler loin de lui. Draco l'attira d'un _accio_ et aussitôt les regards des partisans se tournèrent vers lui, haineux.

Tout en s'approchant, il hurla :

- Lâchez-le !

- Tiens donc, voici finalement le fils Malfoy… on a entendu dire qu'entre toi et Potter… c'était un peu plus que de la haine, voire même le contraire… susurra Voldemort près de lui.

- Envoyez encore un seul sortilège contre Harry et vous en souffrirez, certaines personnes savent où je me trouve, certaines que tu ne portes pas dans ton cœur… Voldemort !

Quelques mangemorts sursautèrent en entendant le nom de leur maître tandis que d'autres ne semblaient pas impressionnés par l'affront. Le jeune blond envoya alors un protego de toutes ses forces au brun et tandis qu'on essayait de lui lancer un autre doloris, il lui renvoya le sortilège impardonnable avec le bouclier.

- Ah tiens donc, le jeune Potter se réveille… ricana Voldemort comme si Draco ne représentait aucune menace.

Le blond baissa le regard et vit le brun ouvrir péniblement ses yeux, les paupières couvertes de sang. Ses lunettes étaient brisées, sur le sol. Harry chercha à les saisir et remarqua en même temps que sa baguette n'était pas avec lui. Draco la prit à ses pieds, vint près de son ami sans tourner le dos au rassemblement et répara les lunettes avec la baguette de Voldemort. Harry grimaça de douleur en les posant sur nez brisé, mais aussi en voyant le mage noir s'approcher d'eux.

- Draco… Voldemort, vite !

Harry ne put rien dire d'autre, la magie ancienne ayant dévoré toutes ses forces plus tôt. Draco enlaça le brun contre lui et tendit sa baguette vers leur ennemi commun.

- N'approchez pas !

- Ce n'est certainement pas un minable sorcier comme toi qui va m'en empêcher, je peux te le jurer !

Voldemort prit la baguette d'un mangemort et la pointa sur Draco et Harry. Il allait lancer un sortilège lorsqu'une voix grave et autoritaire retentit finalement. Rogue se trouvait au bout de la clairière, venant vers eux pour les aider, suivit rapidement de Dumbledore. Les mangemorts lancèrent quelques doloris au blond avant de s'enfuir à la vue du directeur, de même pour Voldemort qui attrapa sa baguette lorsque Draco, trop souffrant des doloris, la laissa tomber.

/…/

Harry ouvrit les yeux le premier et une fois qu'il eut compris où il se trouvait, il chercha le corps du blond. Il était heureusement dans un lit à ses côtés, encore endormis. Harry mit ses lunettes sur son nez réparé et soupira fortement. Il avait survécu encore… Mais Draco était inconscient à cause des risques qu'il avait pris pour le sauver… pour le sauver lui, Harry Potter.

Il se leva de son lit sans aucune difficulté, malgré sa jambe gauche qui piquait un peu et vint s'assoir sur le lit de Draco. Il prit dans ses mains la paume droite du blond et porta celle-ci à sa joue puis sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Draco avait eu le courage de l'aider alors qu'il se trouvait dans une vraie impasse, prêt à mourir pour lui. Harry pleura, mouillant ses joues en regardant le visage parfait de Draco, actuellement meurtri et sanguinolent.

- Draco, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu vas bien… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry resta assis près du blond, même s'il dormait encore. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver compliquait grandement les choses pour le brun, du côté émotionnel et physique. Il ne se trouvait plus vraiment en sureté ici puisque les mangemorts savaient comment approcher de Poudlard sans se faire remarquer.

Draco s'était sacrifié pour lui et c'est une chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup, malgré que ça lui fasse mal de savoir que certaines personnes étaient prêtes à souffrir pour lui… comme Ginny. Il les aimait beaucoup tous les deux, mais l'un était un homme, l'autre une femme.

- Harry…

Ce faible murmure ne ressemblait presque qu'à un bruissement, mais Harry se retourna rapidement et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il reprit sa main et la serra fort.

- Oui Draco ?

- Je… je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Draco, je t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Draco tenta de sourire, mais faute de forces, il abandonna. Harry lui accorda tout de même un immense sourire, rayonnant, malgré le sursaut du blond lorsqu'il toucha son avant-bras gauche.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien Draco ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

Une vague de tristesse passa brusquement dans son regard, petite chose qu'Harry remarqua à peine.

- Au moins tu es en vie, c'est un bon départ. Tu n'aurais quand même pas du-

La main de Draco se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Harry l'enleva et, doucement, se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres tièdes de Draco. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry le serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux dépeignés.

- Tu es tellement beau… j'espère que tu seras sur pieds rapidement… Ça me tue de savoir que tu es dans cet état à cause de moi.

- Je voulais venir Harry… pour toi, parce que ça compte.

L'expression triste et désespérée qui traversa le visage de Draco à cet instant déchira le cœur d'Harry. Le blond croyait malgré tout qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Harry tenta de remédier à la chose en embrassant doucement ses joues, son front, ses paupières…

- Draco, je t'aime, je t'adore, ne pense jamais le contraire. Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'est arrivée, surtout depuis que nous sommes amis, et j'ai eu peur de te perdre… J'ai eut peur de ne pas revoir tes yeux, tes sourires pour moi, entendre tes blagues lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux… J'ai surtout eu peur de perdre tes caresses, tes baisers et ces moments qu'on partage tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande… Je me demande si je serais resté en vie, si tu étais mort pour moi…

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Harry, ses paroles débordant d'émotions envers le blond. Il se redressa et vint se coucher à côté de Draco, l'invitant à se reposer à moitié sur son corps. Le blond accepta, gardant son visage visible pour le brun pour mieux voir son regard si vert.

Il s'endormit un peu après que le Gryffondor ait entouré ses épaules de son bras, et que de son autre main il caresse ses cheveux fins.

Personne ou presque ne vint les déranger avant la fin de la nuit, même Dumbledore qui passa en coup de vent, attendri par la vision qu'ils offraient tous les deux enlacés. Il s'approcha tout de même du couple et murmura aux êtres endormis, qui n'entendirent rien :

- Harry, j'espère que tu seras heureux malgré ce qui se passera… parce que tu as entre tes mains la chance de pouvoir vous sauver.

Il se leva et laissa une note à l'infirmière de ne pas les déranger et de ne laisser personne entrer pour les voir, puisqu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas prêts de révéler à tous leur secret.

Severus passa à son tour, presque aussi blessé que Draco. Il fit boire une potion à Draco pendant son sommeil, massant la gorge pour qu'il l'avale. Le jeune Serpentard gémit d'inconfort tout en dormant. Rogue s'en alla en remerciant le brun de l'avoir prévenu pour l'attaque.

/…/

Draco se réveilla le premier. Il se sentait encore très faible et ses forces étaient minimes, mais il se redressa et approcha sa tête de celle d'Harry. Il la déposa ensuite dans le cou du brun et murmura à son oreille des paroles pour le réveiller. Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que Draco, légèrement au-dessus de lui, parcourait les traits de son visage d'un doigt. Des cheveux blonds descendaient sur sa mâchoire, le faisant sourire. La façon dont ils se réveillaient était parfaite et ce mince sourire que lui envoyait Draco ne faisait qu'attiser son désir envers lui.

- Bon matin Draco.

- Bonjour Harry.

Draco déposa un baiser sur sa joue à portée. Harry profita de cet instant pour balancer le blond sur le dos et partager un baiser langoureux, qui dura de très longues secondes. Draco sentait le corps de son ami par-dessus lui, presque entièrement. L'une de ses jambes se trouvait entre les siennes, frottant délicieusement contre son bas ventre. Draco passa sa main dans les mèches folles du Survivant et sourit.

- Comme ça, tu croyais que je ne t'aimais pas hier, enh ?

- J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas… du moins pas vraiment.

- Et pourtant, je t'aime comme tu ne peux l'imaginer. Si tu savais comme j'aime te sentir près de moi, et ton corps si chaud me remplit de joie. Tes lèvres, douces, m'enchantent…

- Je me sens bien dans tes bras Harry… J'ai peur que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve… que je vais me réveiller bientôt et tu me détesteras à nouveau…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes éveillés, et je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé.

Draco allait embrasser Harry une nouvelle fois, mais un vacarme incroyable à l'extérieur l'empêcha. L'infirmière cherchait à empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer, mais malgré tout, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer le cauchemar de Draco.

* * *

_À suivre._..

* * *

**À mardi prochain pour le chapitre 13 ^^**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 12 qui arrive une semaine plus tard, étant donné que le weekend dernier c'était Pâques. Je ne suis pas certaine des délais pour le prochain chapitre étant donné que je suis débordée dans mes cours. Encore désolée pour lesdits délais, mais je vais faire mon possible. Au mieux, le prochain chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine sinon, promis, cela ne dépassera pas deux semaines ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Ginny resta figée sur place lorsqu'elle vit Harry étendu sur Draco. Elle savait que le brun choisirait Draco, mais c'était encore plus difficile de le voir, alors elle quitta l'infirmerie en pleurant. Harry fit un mouvement pour se relever, conscient de ce que venait de voir Ginny. Draco le maintint toutefois à lui en enlaçant sa taille. Le brun ne se débattit pas beaucoup et resta couché contre son petit ami, tous les deux face à face pour mieux se regarder. Draco traça du doigt la fameuse cicatrice qui se mit brusquement à chauffer vivement.

Harry lâcha un grognement de douleur tandis que Draco commençait à s'inquiéter de son état. Il versa même une larme lorsque le brun plaqua une main contre son front, comme pour atténuer la douleur.

- Harry, désolé… je suis désolé… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est… toi et Voldemort… argh !

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- Je… je vais aller dans mon lit.

Draco eut un haut-le-cœur en entendant Harry dire ces mots, préférant le laisser dans le froid plutôt que de rester avec lui. Il voulait garder le brun près de lui, mais visiblement, il n'apportait que du mal aux êtres qu'il aimait. Draco, affligé, se retourna pour ne pas que le brun voie ses larmes.

Harry s'étendit sur son propre lit en ignorant le blond. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais pendant un bref instant, il avait oublié la marque de Draco et ce qu'elle signifiait s'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient que se faire souffrir mutuellement. Après plusieurs minutes où finalement sa cicatrice cessa de brûler, Harry alla à la fenêtre et vit Ginny se dirigeant vers le lac. Elle avait semblé si triste, si souffrante…

Il allait ignorer Malfoy quelques jours, pour mieux se concentrer sur ce choix qui s'offrait à lui. Le soleil de dehors brûla un peu sa peau, mais ce n'était qu'un douleur bénigne face à tout ce qu'il avait enduré de la part de Voldemort, alors il endurant sans rien dire.

- Harry ? Murmura péniblement le blond derrière lui.

Harry ne répondit pas à la voix de Draco. Il continuait de regarder Ginny, qui s'était maintenant assise près du lac. Elle était tournée vers ce dernier, sans doute pour pleurer. Harry pouvait le savoir puisque ses mains se portaient souvent à son visage.

- Harry, je suis vraiment désolé… parle-moi… s'il te plait…

Lorsque la voix du blond se brisa, Harry se retourna et vit les yeux de celui-ci remplis de larmes. Le Serpentard voulut s'approcher, mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Aussitôt le blond se mordit la lèvre et s'étendit dans son lit. Il le fixait sans rien dire, comme un enfant puni.

Harry ne résista pas longtemps et vint s'assoir sur une chaise près du lit de Draco. Sans attendre, le blond prit une de ses mains et posa un baiser dessus. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Draco fut le premier à briser l'échange pour parler.

- Pourquoi tu ne mes parles plus Harry ?

- Draco…

- Oui ?

- C'est juste que… je t'aime beaucoup, mais je dois réfléchir… ce n'est pas facile pour moi tout ça…

- Tout quoi ?

- Toi et Ginny… Je me demande souvent ce que je devrais faire…

Draco resta figé, il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que le brun était déjà en couple lorsqu'il s'était immiscé entre eux.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Draco… j'ai besoin d'aide je crois…

Draco regarda le brun d'un regard triste et charmant à la fois, lui apportant du réconfort dans ce trouble que son ami éprouvait.

- Dis-moi-le si, dans ton choix, c'est moi que tu choisis de délaisser. Je n'aimerais pas que tu me caches une telle chose.

- Et je ne te cacherais jamais une chose d'une telle envergure… jamais de ma vie. Tu sais que je t'aime…

- Merci Harry. Je crois que je devrais te laisser réfléchir, non pas que j'aimerais te garder près de moi, mais je crois que tu serais mieux seul.

Harry cessa de fixer un point derrière Draco et regarda ses yeux, qui étaient sans conteste si tristes à cet instant. Il caressa doucement la joue du blond et approcha son visage du sien pour poser ses lèvres contre ses jumelles, délicatement.

- Merci Draco, je retourne dans mon lit.

- D'accord Harry, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Comme deux amis se séparant pour toujours, ils sentirent tous les deux une douleur au creux du ventre, une crainte insupportable qui naissait. La crainte de perdre une telle relation. Draco avait si longtemps cherché cet amour en Harry, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il risquait de le perdre.

Le brun regarda brièvement le blond puis se retourna, revint à son lit et s'endormit en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait perdre. Draco s'endormit à nouveau peu de temps après, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il y avait dans le breuvage donné par Pomfresh.

/…/

Le lendemain matin, le blond ne sentit pas le froid de ses draps sur son corps. Il sentit plutôt un corps chaud qui le serrait par la taille. Il sentait son dos contre le ventre d'Harry, la tête du brun contre son cou. Draco ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ce soit encore son rêve, mais il sentit alors une main se poser sur sa joue et des doigts chauds balayèrent quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux gris. Il décida à ce moment-là de se retourner pour regarder son ami directement dans les yeux.

- Tu ne voulais pas réfléchir à tout cela ? Demanda doucement le blond.

- J'ai réfléchi pendant que tu dormais Draco et… c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Le cœur de Draco manqua quelques battements tant il était heureux de la nouvelle.

- Par contre, je préfère qu'on garde cela un peu pour nous au début… J'ai conscience que Ginny se fait du mal avec cette histoire et je n'ai pas trop envie qu'elle nous voie tous les jours, si proches… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Harry.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit le brun en souriant.

Harry serra plus fort son corps contre celui de Draco si bien qu'ils eurent l'impression de fusionner. Draco ne sentait plus le froid de son corps, il sentait une chaleur l'envahir tout doucement. Harry se blottit davantage, si possible, dans les bras de Draco tandis que le blond lui caressait les cheveux. Draco se sentait enfin si bien… si livre maintenant qu'il ne devait plus se battre pour le cœur du Survivant.

Et il savait que personne d'autre que lui n'occupait son cœur. Il était le seul et espérait le rester pour un sacré bout de temps.

/…/

Quand Dumbledore arriva à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles des deux étudiants, il trouva un lit vide et personne d'autres dans l'infirmerie. Il retourna donc à son bureau en souriant, comme maître d'un secret que lui seul connaissait.

/../

Bien plus loin, dans la salle sur demande, deux amoureux s'enlaçaient tendrement, se donnant baiser sur baiser, caresse sur caresse. Allongés dans un lit moelleux brodé d'or et d'argent, ils s'enlaçaient, sans toutefois échanger plus que des baisers.

/…/

Ginny se sentait trahie. Depuis le tout début, lorsqu'elle avait vu Draco et Harry ensemble, elle avait compris. L'amitié subite entre les deux sorciers était trop intense, trop fusionnelle. Du début à la fin. Elle s'y attendait pour tout dire, et c'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait sous cet arbre, à regarder les joueurs de Quidditch s'entraîner. Elle voyait Ron, qui semblait s'amuser dans les airs et les autres Gryffondor voler sans l'attrapeur.

Ses pensées revinrent rapidement à Harry. Elle savait qu'il tomberait dans les bras de Draco puisqu'elle-même l'aurait fait. Elle pardonnait à Harry parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre le prince des Serpentard. Draco était parfait pour lui, trop parfait peut-être.

/…/

Le professeur Rogue, encore sonné de l'attaque des mangemorts, se remettait doucement de ses blessures dans ses cachots. Il venait de faire face à la plus grande des douleurs qu'il pouvait sentir, sa marque chauffait atrocement, comme du fer à blanc sur la peau. Il avait perdu beaucoup de forces magiques, mais peu lui importait, ce qui comptait c'était que Potter soit encore en vie et qu'il n'ait rien subit d'irréversible.

Il savait pertinemment que Potter s'en remettrait rapidement et recommencerait ses manèges, mais qui donc serait-il pour l'empêcher ? Il venait d'échapper à la mort, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu et Draco… il semblait beaucoup trop affecté envers les blessures du brun… Cette proximité ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils s'aimaient.

Rogue s'endormit peu de temps après. Demain un suppléant remplacerait ses classes, ce qui devrait plaire à ses nombreux étudiants terrifiés par son tutorat.

/…/

- Draco…

- Harry ?

- Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me sauver de Voldemort ?

- Quelle question me poses-tu là ? La question c'est pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ? Je ne t'aurais pas laissé te faire tuer alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose… et puis, je t'aime… je ne voulais pas te perdre.

- Merci beaucoup d'être venu Draco, même si tu as dû souffrir pour m'aider… Murmura le brun, déçu que quelqu'un d'autre ait souffert à sa place.

- Ce sont les risques à prendre lorsqu'on est proche d'Harry Potter.

- Je t'aime Dray.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent tendrement, absorbés par les récentes révélations. Ils décidèrent de se lever pour aller manger, trop de temps s'étant écoulé depuis leur dernier repas.

* * *

_À suivre_...

* * *

**Alors voilà, pour le prochain chapitre, je crois qu'il va arriver une semaine plus tard, puisque je n'ai pas du tout le temps avec mes études pour la réécriture de cette fiction. Désolée pour ces délais mais je privilégie mes cours ^^ Toutefois, je ne les posterai pas plus tard qu'aux deux semaines, s'il y a délais.**

**Merci de me laisser vos commentaires ^^ **

**LEM**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis heureuse de vous livrer ce chapitre en date promise, c'est à dire une semaine après le dernier chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera très long, donc j'espère que la longueur des précédents chapitres sera compensée par celui-ci ^^**

**En attendant, merci de me laisser vos commentaires, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Quelques jours se déroulèrent ainsi, sans que rien d'autre ne se produise. Les deux sorciers, éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre ne cessaient de s'envoyer des messages discrets dans les cours. En potion, ils s'étaient mis ensemble afin que Draco puisse aider le brun dans l'élaboration de potions. Il en allait de même dans les cours de métamorphose. Draco et Harry, qui ne voulaient se lâcher pour rien au monde étant donné leur toute récente relation, durent toutefois le faire lorsque vint la fin de semaine à Pré au lard. Draco avait prévu de s'y rendre pour acheter quelques affaires tandis que le brun voulait rester au château pour faire quelques travaux en retard. Bien évidemment il aurait préféré accompagner le blond, mais Harry ne voulait pas que leur couple soit mis au grand jour. De plus, il savait Draco en sécurité à Pré au lard, donc il ne s'inquiétait pas trop… N'est-ce pas?

Lorsque Harry se rendit compte des dangers que comportait un voyage loin de lui, il prit sa carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité et fila vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il marcha le long du passage secret et chercha Draco un peu partout, sans le trouver. Son cœur commençait à battre plus fort et une légère panique commençait à l'emporter jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit sortir d'une boutique d'accessoires magiques, un paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans sa main droite.

Harry s'approcha lentement de Draco, portant toujours la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et s'approcha du dos du Serpentard. Il déposa ses deux mains recouvertes de la cape sur ses épaules et siffla à son oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Draco sursauta et se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Il comprit aussitôt.

- Harry, c'est toi?

Aucune réponse. Alors que Draco croyait devenir fou, Harry, de retour derrière lui, le serra par la taille, croisant ses doigts près de son nombril. Il fit ainsi entrer Draco dans la cape et se mit à embrasser son cou, faisant sourire et gémir le blond qui se colla davantage contre lui.

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre? Demanda finalement le brun.

- Personne d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir?

- Oui, mais c'est juste que tu m'avais dit ne pas vouloir venir…

- En fait, c'est parce que je me suis mis à avoir peur pour toi… tu sais, avec Lucius en liberté, je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de te savoir loin de moi.

- Tu es incorrigible Harry…

Draco se retourna entre ses bras et embrassa le brun sur les lèvres.

- Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours appris à t'apprécier, continua-t-il. Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici?

- Je te montrerai un de ces jours, en attendant, veux-tu passer le reste de la journée avec moi, à côté de toi sous ma cape ?

- D'accord, mais j'ai quelques achats à faire et je ne veux pas que tu entres avec moi dans les boutiques d'accord?

- Pourquoi?

- Ah, tu n'as pas à savoir…

- Si tu insistes… Murmura le brun contre ses lèvres.

- Bon, je te laisse un instant, attends moi à l'extérieur de cette boutique.

Le blond pointa une petite échoppe un peu recluse et Harry acquiesça. Bien sûr Draco chercha à sortir de la cape hors de tous regards et lorsqu'il y parvint, il franchit aussitôt la porte, fuyant du regard vert.

De longues minutes passèrent. Draco sortit avec un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Harry, impatient, attira le blond sous sa cape et l'embrassa ici et là, dans le cou, sur les joues et les lèvres.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le couple alla aux Trois Balais pour prendre une bierraubeurre, parvenant sans peine à ne pas se faire remarquer, même avec le brun en dehors de sa cape. Installés dans un petit recoin plus sombre, Harry et Draco discutaient à voix basse, une de leur main sous la table, serrant celle de l'autre.

- Harry, est-ce que tu crois que vendredi tu auras des cours de magie ancienne avec Rogue?

- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi?

- Parce que j'aurais aimé passer cette soirée-là avec toi… si tu es d'accord.

- Bien sûr, je vais demander à Rogue en potions, demain matin.

- Je vais venir avec toi… est-ce que tu crois qu'il est au courant pour toi et moi?

Harry réfléchit un bref instant avant de répondre.

- Je ne pense pas, il ne sort pas très souvent de ses cachots et nous ne nous montrons pas en dehors de la Grande Salle, donc peu de chances d'après moi.

- Bon d'accord… je dois y aller, on se rejoint —

- Dans la salle sur demande, termina Harry. Au revoir Dray.

Les deux amants se séparèrent, s'embrassèrent puis Harry prit le passage secret pour revenir à Poudlard, son nom n'étant pas sur les listes des professeurs.

Draco l'attendait déjà dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'il arriva, assis sur le lit rouge et vert. Il y avait, à ses pieds, tous les paquets achetés durant la journée parmi lesquels se trouvaient divers petits cadeaux pour Harry.

- Sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé Harry?

- Quoi Dray?

- J'ai pensé demander à Dumbledore de nous installer notre propre chambre quelque part dans le château, tu en penses quoi?

- Ce serait une très bonne idée, on pourrait presque lui demander maintenant.

Le blond acquiesça, sembla songeur un instant puis entraîna le brun vers le bureau de Dumbledore. La chambre leur fut accordée, le directeur grandement favorable à une telle entente entre les maisons, avec pour seule condition que rien d'étrange ou de maléfique ne s'y passe. Ils devraient également étudier plus que jamais et avoir de bons résultats, auquel cas la chambre leur serait enlevée. S'ils réussissaient leur année, la chambre leur serait allouée l'année prochaine également, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

Après avoir remercié le directeur, Albus leur promit que la chambre serait prête jeudi soir. Heureux, ils allèrent manger à la Grande Salle, se séparant face aux doubles portes. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers eux, notamment celui d'Hermione et de Ron, mais sinon personne ne remarqua leur entrée presque simultanée et silencieuse, ne remarquant pas la caresse distraite de leurs doigts en signe d'au revoir.

Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondor et se mit à discuter avec ses amis. D'après ce qu'il comprit, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé et il fut heureux qu'une douce complicité réapparaisse entre ses amis et lui. Il s'amusait tellement que bientôt il fut l'heure de quitter la Grande Salle.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas trouver son petit ami à la sortie de la pièce, lui qui attendait toujours adossé au mur du fond. « Tant pis, je vais faire autre chose alors » se dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- _Draco Dormiens_, lança Harry à la grosse dame.

- Bienvenue parmi nous monsieur Potter, il me semble que cela fait longtemps que je vous ai vu dans cette salle commune… Lança Sir Nicolas en le voyant entrer.

- Bonjour à vous aussi sir. Je me disais la même chose, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici… mais je ne crois pas rester longtemps.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous auriez votre propre chambre, les rumeurs des fantômes sont-elles vraies?

- Oui. Bon, si je peux me le permettre, je vais aller me reposer un peu, au revoir sir.

- Au revoir monsieur Potter.

L'esprit disparut aussitôt de la salle commune. Harry se laissa choir dans l'un des fauteuils rouges de la salle commune avant de fermer les yeux et, bercé par le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre, il s'endormit d'un sommeil réparateur.

/…/

Il fut réveillé par un bruit de chaise qui tombait sur le plancher de pierre. Il se retourna après avoir ajusté ses lunettes sur son nez et vit l'elfe de maison Dobby.

- Dobby est désolé, monsieur Potter, Dobby ne voulait pas réveiller Harry Potter, Dobby est désolé, monsieur, méchant Dobby…

Il s'apprêtait à aller se cogner la tête contre l'une des tables de la salle commune, mais l'en empêcha. Il détestait cette manie de se frapper n'importe où lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

- Dobby va s'en aller Harry Potter, il est désolé

- Au revoir Dobby

- Au revoir Harry Potter.

L'elfe sortit de la salle commune rouge et Harry retomba dans son fauteuil si confortable sous le regard de quelques premières années impressionnées par le jeune sorcier. Harry ne s'en occupait pas et regarda les braises rougeoyantes, obnubilé par celles-ci, s'amusant à y voir des formes qui n'existaient pas vraiment. Soudainement, il se redressa, les mains fermement serrées autour des accoudoirs du fauteuil.

Il crut brièvement voir un visage familier se dessiner entre les langues de feu.

Il crut voir Sirius, son parrain.

Harry comprit rapidement que ce ne devait être qu'une illusion, parce que son parrain était mort derrière le fichu voile noir. Cela raviva de durs souvenirs et aussitôt il se sentit coupable. Jamais il n'oserait se pardonner d'avoir attiré son parrain dans cette fichue place remplie de mangemorts. Il ne se pardonnerait pas non plus le geste impardonnable qu'il pourrait avoir envers Bellatrix s'il venait à la croiser.

Harry devait venger son parrain. Bellatrix souffrirait pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Harry se redressa puis monta les escaliers vers son dortoir. Les premières années qui le regardaient avec admiration depuis plusieurs minutes détournèrent rapidement le regard. Arrivé en haut, il regarda son lit, bien fait par les elfes de maisons. Ses vêtements, quelques livres, sa malle remplie de choses qu'il collectionnait depuis sa première année, des journaux, sa cape d'invisibilité, toutes ces choses qu'il allait partager avec Draco dans plusieurs heures.

Il fit le tour de la pièce et remarqua que toutes les choses des autres étaient éparpillées ici et là, entourant les quelques partenaires de chambre qui dormaient. Ronald ronflait et provoquait un vacarme infernal. Harry se retint de lui lancer un _silencio_ pour le faire cesser, préférant s'installer dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre, où il avait passé bien du temps durant l'été. Il replia ses genoux contre son corps et regarda à l'extérieur. Il pouvait voir la forêt interdite et quelques fois, les corps sombres des sombrals qui survolaient les arbres.

Heureusement il ne voyait rien de menaçant, pas de Voldemort, pas de détraqueurs ou de mangemorts, ni de marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Juste une masse informe d'arbres qui se balançaient quelques fois dans le souffle du vent d'automne.

Il était si concentré qu'il ne sentit pas le regard posé sur lui provenant de la forêt Interdite. Il ne vit pas non plus les deux yeux jaunes qui l'épiaient, prêt à attaquer même s'il était plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il n'eut donc aucune chance de percevoir les yeux rouges qui le regardaient depuis sa chambre, sous le lit d'un ami.

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews **

**Adénoide** : Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, effectivement, l'école passe avant tout mais j'ai tout de même réussit à placer quelques bonnes minutes pour retranscrire et corriger ce chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira, surtout en ce qui concerne l'indécision de Harry.

À la prochaine ^^


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici mon plus récent chapitre, fraîchement retapé. Désolée si je ne réponds pas aux reviews du dernier chapitres, je suis un peu pressée ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Harry se leva le lendemain matin avec une impression désagréable de déjà vu. Il n'avait fait aucun rêve, ni cauchemar et se retrouvait courbaturé dû à sa position dans l'alcôve de la fenêtre. Il remarqua son meilleur ami toujours endormi et l'heure sur sa montre, qui indiquait six heures trente. Harry fila vers les douches, en prit une bien chaude, s'habilla, prit son sac avec les livres de la journée et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Draco l'attendait déjà sur le seuil, même si habituellement le brun arrivait une bonne heure plus tard. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs personne d'autre dans les couloirs et dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut Harry

- Salut Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Draco souriant contre ses lèvres. Harry lui retourna son sourire lorsqu'ils furent séparés.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond

- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai passé la nuit la plus…triste de ma vie…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas près de moi Dray…

- Aw, tu es mignon Harry… Tu m'a manqué aussi, j'étais seul dans le grand lit de la salle sur demande et je t'attendais…

- Désolé alors, mais je devais bien passer encore quelques nuits dans la tour, avant de quitter définitivement mes amis.

Harry posa sa tête dans le cou de Draco et huma en même temps son doux parfum. C'était poivré mais tellement envoûtant. Harry aurait voulu rester dans cette position si longtemps mais décida de s'activer un peu. Contre le mur, il embrassa la peau douce du cou du Serpentard, puis mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille. Draco poussa un petit gémissement sourd tandis que le brun léchait son cou, se promenant de haut en bas en murmurant :

- Demain nous allons passer une merveilleuse soirée Dray…

- Je n'en doute pas, mon amour, murmura Draco en gémissant.

Il repoussa doucement le brun et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant qu'ils entrent dans la Grande Salle, où ils prirent place l'un en face de l'autre, profitant de l'absence de tout élève pour manger ensemble. Il leur resterait assez de temps ensuite pour réviser un peu les examens à venir, seul à seul.

Leur premier cours de la journée était potions. Lorsque la cloche de début des cours sonna, ils durent courir au travers de Poudlard pour rejoindre les cachots et c'est essoufflés qu'ils parvinssent dans la classe, où tous étaient assis et les dévisageaient.

Rogue n'était pas encore au courant de ce qui se passait réellement entre Draco Malfoy et lui et, en les voyant arriver en retard, il crut bêtement à un simple hasard. Les deux étudiants prirent place à leur table respective et le professeur Rogue recommença son cours pour les deux élèves qui venaient d'arriver.

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompt, commença-t-il en jetant un regard noir au couple, nous allons préparer une potion d'une importance cruciale pour chacun d'entre vous : la potion qui permet de soulager les blessures minimes infligées au corps humain, ou certain plus important. Cette potion, qui ne porte aucun nom, sera appelée dans le cadre de ce cours la potion de guérison, en voici les ingrédients, termina-t-il en faisant apparaître au tableau les instructions de préparations.

Les élèves se levèrent aussitôt de table pour aller chercher les divers ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire à l'avant et se mirent au travail. Harry était séparé de Draco et ça ne lui inspirait pas trop confiance pour la conception d'une telle potion. Il tenta toutefois de la faire du mieux possible, se concentrant au maximum sur les étapes à suivre pour impressionner son amant et son ami, Severus. Le professeur passa entre les rangées, corrigeant chacune des petites erreurs des élèves jusqu'à arriver finalement à celle du Survivant.

Harry, très occupé à couper les racines de ginseng, commençait à se sentir las, ce pour quoi il ferma les yeux et pratiqua la magie ancienne. Les racines se coupaient d'elles-mêmes en une symétrie parfaite et plongèrent dans la potion fumante.

En voyant Harry faire ce travail sans utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie magique, Severus lui demanda une réunion pour vendredi soir, ce qui fit aussitôt paniquer le brun.

- Je suis désolé Se- professeur, mais vendredi soir c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi donc, monsieur Potter ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Vous viendrez quand même, j'ai à vous parler de choses bien plus importantes que n'importe quelle activité que vous ayez à faire.

- NON !

Une fiole près de lui explosa, déversant son contenu sur la table de bois. Le professeur la nettoya immédiatement mais resta étonné par la décharge qu'avait produite Harry. Il abandonna son idée du rendez-vous de vendredi, de peur que trop de choses n'explosent dans sa classe.

Attiré par le cri de Harry, Draco cessa sa solution et regarda Severus chuchoter à l'oreille de son amant. Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement subtil de la tête avant que le professeur ne prenne place devant la classe.

- Il vous reste dix minutes pour terminer cette potion et je tiens particulièrement à essayer la solution de chacun d'entre vous. Monsieur Potter, vous serez notre cobaye.

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête mais Rogue s'approchait quand même. Draco suivait chacun des mouvements du professeur avec inquiétude, surtout lorsqu'une lame apparut dans la main de l'enseignant.

- Potter, votre bras.

Harry monta sa manche docilement, refusant quand même d'être le cobaye malgré le regard noir de son ami. Le maître des potions déposa la lame contre la peau chaude du brun et la glissa, formant une petite plaie qui renvoya aussitôt le Gryffondor à ses souvenirs d'été, lorsqu'il pensait un peu trop à son parrain.

Harry gémit en se remémorant le souvenir et aussitôt Draco mordit sa lèvre en serrant le tissu de son pantalon, s'empêchant d'aller serrer le brun entre ses bras. Bien sûr il était au courant pour son auto-mutilation, et de savoir que le brun en était affecté ne lui causait que plus de mal à lui aussi.

Lorsque le brun ferma les yeux et tangua, Draco ne put rien faire contre ses réflexes et se leva brusquement, ordonnant au professeur d'arrêter.

Severus s'éloigna légèrement de son élève et ce fut assez pour que le Serpentard se glisse devant son amant et prenne son bras.

- Ta potion est-elle bien faite ?

- Oui… je crois…

- On va l'essayer.

Draco déposa un filet de potion contre la plaie d'Harry qui, heureusement, se referma délicatement, ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Draco serra alors discrètement la main du brun entre ses doigts tremblants tandis que le professeur Rogue les dévisageait.

Draco retourna à sa place comme si de rien n'était et la cloche sonna au même moment.

- Emmenez-moi une fiole de vos potions bien étiquetée. Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau sombre, avec leur professeur noir de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Harry, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, obnubilé par sa coupure et ses souvenirs, sentit la main de Draco se poser dans la sienne avant que le blond ne parle.

- C'est ma faute, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive du mal à Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez quitter. Monsieur Malfoy, nous avons à parler seul à seul.

Severus insonorisa la pièce une fois que le Gryffondor fut parti.

Harry se dirigea tout de même vers son prochain cours : botanique. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'ignorer ce que son amant dévoilerait à Severus mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il acceptait sans rien dire. L'intervention de Draco lorsque Severus l'avait coupé était un peu démesurée, il était après tout le cobaye attitré du cours de potions et ça n'avait dérangé personne auparavant… Le blond s'inquiétait trop mais cela fit sourire Harry. Par son geste, il avait éveillé les soupçons des élèves quant à leur relation, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait vraiment entre eux, mais ils se doutaient maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, à coups sûrs.

Ron lui en parla en chemin vers la Grande Salle, une fois le cours de botanique terminé.

- Le petit « sauvetage » de Draco dans le cours de potions a déjà fait le tour de l'école… vous n'êtes pas très subtils tous les deux…

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ce que disait Ron. Ses joues flambaient sous les regards et les chuchotements autour de lui. Il quitta alors le plus rapidement possible la Grande Salle après avoir mangé à la hâte son déjeuner et rejoignit la salle sur demande. Demain, ils auraient enfin leur chambre. Il entendit soudainement les pas pressés d'un élève courant vers lui alors qu'il passait pour la troisième fois devant la salle sur demande. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et un murmure près de son oreille se fit entendre :

- Vient mon lion, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Il sentit la main tiède de Draco dans la sienne, qui l'entrainait dans un dédale de couloirs. Il se retrouva finalement devant un portrait qui manquait franchement de subtilité par sa grosseur, représentant un serpent et un lion dans un décor plus ou moins fantastique. Draco lança le mot de passe : _Draconis_. Le cadre pivota et ils entrèrent dans un petit corridor. Deux portes se trouvaient face à face dans la chambre. L'une, celle de gauche, était la salle de bain.

À l'intérieur, tout était de marbre, le bain était assez gros pour accueillir quatre personnes sans problème et il y avait aussi une douche et une toilette, derrière un muret.

La seconde porte était celle de leur chambre. Il manqua tomber à la renverse en la voyant. De grandes fenêtres venaient éclairer agréablement la pièce, illuminant le lit rouge, vert, argenté et doré. À baldaquins, il y avait de nombreux voiles qui cascadaient depuis son plafond, tous de tissus rouge et vert qui se mariaient à la perfection. Une table de nuit se trouvait de chaque côté du lit et sur celles-ci se trouvait un cadre à photo et un cadran magique.

Il y avait deux bureaux de travail, face en face, sur lesquels se trouvaient toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient dans leur ancien dortoir. Il y avait également deux armoires pour ranger leurs vêtements et deux divans de cuir entourant un âtre au feu rougeoyant.

Leur chambre était prête… en avance ! Ils allaient dormir paisiblement pour le reste de leur année. Le seul ennui pour Harry était le fait qu'il ne verrait plus aussi souvent ses amis Gryffondor, mais ils pourraient tous se rendre visite mutuellement.

- Wow Dray, regarde-moi tout ça… c'est…

- Magique, je sais. Dumbledore m'a dit que la chambre était prête il y a quelques minutes. Il aurait voulu te l'annoncer à toi aussi, mais tu es parti si vite de la Grande Salle… pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai appris que des rumeurs courraient sur toi et moi… et je ne supportais plus les regards qu'on me portait.

- Problème… Il va falloir remédier à ça, puisque ça te dérange autant… on pourrait faire comme si de rien était… mais nos maisons respectives vont se demander ce qui se passe… pourquoi nous ne dormons plus dans nos dortoirs…

- Toi tu n'as pas de problèmes, tu avais déjà ta chambre de préfet… moi je vais essayer de trouver une raison, que je voulais rester seul pour mes études ou je ne sais quoi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant en acquiesçant.

- On va à notre cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ?

- Oui, il reste combien de temps avant de devoir s'y rendre ?

- Quarante minutes à peu près, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

Harry se tourna vers Draco, posa une main sur la nuque fine et colla ses lèvres contre celles du blond en un baiser plus doux que tous ceux partagés auparavant. Leur corps se colla et leurs mains se baladèrent, caressant le corps de l'autre avec amour.

- On doit vraiment attendre à vendredi pour ton petit jeu ? Demanda à voix basse Harry.

- Oui mon lion.

- Dommage…

Il fit une mine triste avant que Draco ne replonge dans un baiser passionné. Après une bonne demi-heure de caresses amoureuses, ils replacèrent vêtements et cheveux et sortirent en direction de leur cours commun.

- Dray, chuchota Harry.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Severus ?

- Bien des choses nous concernant…

- Et ce sont ?

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, ça concerne mes pouvoirs et les tient, notre force magique.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Voyant le drôle de visage que faisait son petit ami, Draco se mit à rire.

- Rien mon lion, je vais t'expliquer ce soir tu veux bien ?

- Nous aurons bien des choses à nous dire ce soir alors…

- Bien des choses Harry… murmura pour lui-même le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je t'aime 'ry

- Je t'aime aussi Dray.

/…/

Le cours de soin fut ennuyeux à mourir, Hagrid discutant de quelques créatures toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Vers la fin du cours, le professeur vint parler au brun tandis que les autres étudiaient les animaux magiques.

- Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ?

- Oui, nous partageons une chambre dans le château… mais comment va Graup ?

- Albus l'a ramené d'où il venait, il est parti Harry, dit Hagrid en versant une larme ou deux. Il n'était pourtant pas si méchant…

- Trop pour Albus je suppose. Bon, je vois quelques élèves qui ont besoin de ton aide Hagrid.

Harry faisait référence à un groupe d'élèves qui en arrachaient avec leur créature à cinq pattes. Draco vint près d'Harry et, quand tous les élèves furent retournés vers Hagrid et le groupe à problème, il embrassa discrètement le cou d'Harry. Le brun se retourna vivement vers lui et lui chuchota, en colère, de ne plus faire ça en public. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans le regard argenté et Harry, incapable de résister à ces yeux, prit la main de Dray, approcha le visage incertain du blond et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Tiens Dray, mais ne le refais plus d'accord ?

- Je vais y penser… Harry.

/…/

Harry fut plaqué contre le mur, ses deux mains maintenues solidement au-dessus de sa tête par le blond. Draco plongea dans un baiser que trop fougueux et plongea sa tête dans son cou pour embrasser et marquer le corps de celui qu'il adorait tant. Harry, lui, suppliait Draco de cesser mais il continuait sans le lâcher. Le soleil commençait à descendre par-delà leur fenêtre, plongeant leur chambre dans une teinte orange sublime.

- Draco, arrête…

- Non Harry… je t'aime trop…

- Alors lâche-moi.

- Non.

- J'ai dit de me lâcher !

Draco continua malgré tout à l'embrasser, gardant solidement les poignets de Harry contre le mur. Soudainement, Harry sentit une décharge de magie monter tandis que sa colère atteignait son apogée. Draco fut expulsé plus loin, sa tête cognant contre le bureau. Il tomba inconscient brusquement tandis que le brun réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire avec culpabilité. Il venait de se servir de sa magie ancienne pour se libérer de Draco, blessant par le fait même son amant, peut-être gravement.

- Draco, amour, parle-moi s'il te plait, réveille-toi, lança le brun en maintenant la tête du blond sur ses genoux.

En colère contre lui-même, le brun ne put empêcher les larmes de rage qui tombaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il voyait le corps inerte de son amant sur le sol. Il mit un bras derrière les genoux du blond, puis un autre dans son dos et le souleva du sol pour le déposer sur le lit moelleux de leur chambre.

- Draco, Dray, réveille-toi…

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent faiblement puis se refermèrent. Une larme eut le temps de couler sur sa joue pâle avant qu'Harry ne vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le rebord du matelas. Draco se retourna pour être de dos à lui et ne dit rien.

- Draco, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… excuse-moi, mais regarde-moi s'il te plait…

Draco ne bougea pas alors que d'autres larmes venaient s'ajouter à la première. Harry posa une main sur son épaule mais il la repoussa vivement.

- Bon, sache que je suis infiniment désolé Draco, je ne voulais certainement pas te faire de mal, c'est parti tout seul.

Harry se redressa et se rendit jusqu'à la porte, pour sortir de cette chambre où la tension était à son comble. Il ouvrit la porte, mais au lieu de sortir, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, les genoux repliés contre son corps. Il se maudissait d'avoir fait du mal à Draco, se répétant sans cesse qu'il ne faisait que le mal autour de lui. Il savait que le blond ne voulait que lui montrer son amour, mais il s'y était mal pris parce que Harry détestait se sentir attaché et restreint, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, désirant que ce soit Draco qui revienne vers lui.

Draco, lui, était étendu sur le côté dans leur lit et pleurait encore. Il savait qu'Harry ne lui voulait pas de mal et il comprenait sa réaction. Il ne voulait pas que le brun se sente mal et il se sentait seul maintenant qu'Harry était sorti. Il s'endormit ainsi et lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour remarquer la tête du brun dépassant au-dessus du divan. Il s'approcha, légèrement étourdit et se mit face au brun qui se retourna à son tour, pour ne pas se retrouver en face du blond.

- Harry… murmura-t-il douloureusement. Tu ne m'aimes plus c'est ça ?

- Je ne mérite pas que tu restes avec moi, je ne fais que du mal aux personnes que j'aime…

- C'est une blague !? Pourquoi tu ne me mériterais pas, c'est plutôt le contraire. Harry, je t'ai fait du mal, je le sais et je sais que tu ne voulais pas m'en faire, que tu voulais juste m'arrêter, mais j'étais enflammé de désir pour toi, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Draco pleurait maintenant et Harry l'avait compris en entendant la voix chevrotante de Draco. Il se retourna vers son amant, debout devant lui. Draco prit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, pour voir comment il était désolé, comment il voulait se faire pardonner de l'avoir bloqué contre le mur. Harry lui donna un baiser en hochant la tête, son sourire demeurant tout de même fané.

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment rester avec toi Draco.

Draco reçut le coup directement au cœur. Il regarda Harry, sidéré de ce qu'il venait de lui dire malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je ne devrais pas rester avec toi, regarde, je te fais du mal et j'en fais à toutes les personnes qui m'entourent… je me sépare de mes amis, je blesse toutes les personnes autour de moi…

- Harry, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, parce que tu as fait ce que tu devais pour m'arrêter, sinon qui sait jusqu'où j'aurais pu aller ? Le seul mal que tu as pu me faire dans toute ta vie, c'est quand tu as refusé de serrer ma main en première année, mais regardes-toi, tu as beaucoup changé et maintenant je t'aime ainsi, rien ne pourras jamais le changer. Je ne peux pas croire que tu crois ne pas me mériter, parce que c'est le contraire… je ne mérite pas de frôler une personne comme toi…

Harry resta figé lorsque Draco vint prendre place sur ses genoux. Il resta aussi figé lorsqu'il sentir les lèvres de Draco se poser sur les siennes, leur baisé était salé par leurs larmes. Harry coucha le blond sur le divan, se plaça à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser sur la mâchoire, puis dans le cou, pour laisser à son tour sa marque sur la peau pâle. Draco ne protesta pas lorsque Harry remonta doucement son chandail, mais soudainement, il s'arrêta.

- Draco, je ne te force à rien…

- Je veux que tu le fasses Harry, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de te savoir heureux.

- Je ne vais quand même pas me rendre plus loin. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ça…

- Es-tu encore vierge Harry ?

Harry, un peu surprit par la question, hocha faiblement de la tête. Draco murmure un faible « moi aussi » avant qu'Harry ne le libère pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sur le divan.

- As-tu continué à lire mon journal ?

- Non…

- Si tu veux la lire sans moi, tu peux, je ne te l'empêche pas.

- Je sais Dray… Je vais le faire ne t'en fais pas…

Le brun enlaça un peu le blond et ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle, leurs livres en mains pour les prochains cours de la journée. Ils n'eurent aucune chance de se retrouver durant la journée, mais se retrouvèrent le soir même, vers vingt heures, dans leurs appartements. Harry était étendu sur l'un de leur divan de cuir et il lisait un livre. Draco vint s'étendre tout près de lui aussitôt qu'il arriva. Lorsque le regard du brun se porta sur lui, il sentit encore une pointe de culpabilité dans son regard alors qu'il l'observait à son tour.

- Harry, rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas me lancer ce genre de regard longtemps enh?

Harry resta silencieux tandis que Draco le regardait avec ses yeux gris bleutés. Draco s'approcha alors et, tendant ses lèvres pour qu'Harry les embrasse, il attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se coller aux siennes en un chaste baiser. Harry ne tenta pas d'approfondir le baiser ni d'attirer son petit ami contre lui. Il ne faisait que lui rendre son baiser.

- Harry, je veux que tu me le dises si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas… ne te gêne pas pour m'arrêter que ce soit en me frappant ou en me repoussant, parce que je ne te veux pas de mal et qu'être avec toi me fait perdre la tête.

- Dray, c'est quoi cette histoire de sang ?

- C'est très long à expliquer…

- Nous avons toute la nuit Draco…

- Bon… c'est parce que du côté de ma mère, et un peu de mon père, un gêne circule… ce qui explique en fait mes cheveux et tout ce qui vient avec. Depuis mes ancêtres, dix générations au-dessus de moi, le sang des vélanes circule dans nos veines et j'en ai hérité… Ayant deux parents avec cet héritage, j'ai une grosse portion de veela en moi.

Harry resta figé en apprenant cela. Il se rappelait les vélanes lors du Mondial de Quidditch et il se souvint d'à quel point il avait apprécié l'effet. Draco lui avait toujours semblé mystérieux et charmeur… mais ça expliquait bien des choses, dont ses actes de la veille.

- Harry, dit-moi quelque chose… je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça, je ne le supporterais pas…

- Dray, j'ai toujours pensé que je me trouvais en présence d'une personne bien particulière… et regarde ce que tu m'annonces ! Dit-il heureux.

Draco pencha la tête vers l'avant alors que ses joues rougissaient. Harry se saisit de son menton et remonta son visage de sorte qu'il se retrouva plongé dans les yeux de Draco. Il s'approcha et, dans une étreinte sauvage, embrassa le blond en caressant son dos sous son chandail.

- Je ne devrais pas rester ici avec toi Harry…

- Dray, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des choses dans le genre parce que si jamais je te surprends à le penser et à le faire, je te jure que je t'étrangle. Je t'aime Draco et jamais je n'ai pu aimer quelqu'un à ce point-là. Si tu me laisses, je te suis.

Draco, sous l'effet de l'amour, plaqua Harry contre le divan et s'abandonna dans son cou pour lui donner des baisers tous plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Harry se laissa emporter par les caresses divines de son veela et, tandis que Draco s'attardait à enlever sa chemise, donna des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Draco s'empressa de donner des coups de langue pour faire gémir davantage son amant, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Harry gémit plus fortement quand Dray s'attarda autour de ses tétons et son corps s'arqua légèrement sous chacune des caresses.

Draco se releva alors et, d'un regard, demanda la permission à Harry de continuer. Harry lui accorda cette faveur sans hésitation et Draco entreprit de déboutonner le premier bouton de son pantalon. Alors que le blond commençait à descendre le pantalon noir, des coups à la porte firent cesser leurs ébats.

- Draco, lâche-moi on doit répondre !

- Tu es sûr mon ange ? Parce que je te veux moi…

- On aura tout le temps pour ça petit dragon.

- Bon, d'accord. Je t'aime, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Harry enfila une robe de sorcier sur son corps à demi découvert tandis que Draco replaçait ses cheveux et arrangeait son chandail. Il ouvrit alors la porte de leurs appartements et Ginny entra dans la pièce, accompagnée de Ron.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Je verrai si je suis capable de poster le prochain chapitre lundi prochain, je vais faire de mon mieux mais en attendant...

Laissez vos commentaires.

À plus


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Ron ne fut pas trop surpris de trouver Harry assis dans l'un des fauteuils de leur « demeure ». Hermione, elle, fut surprise de découvrir le luxe de la chambre du nouveau couple.

- Harry, est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler un instant, en privé si possible? Demanda finalement Hermione, après quelques minutes d'un silence trop pesant dans les quartiers privés.

- Euh… oui, pas de problème. Dray, tu m'attends?

- Oui Harry.

Ron eut un léger haut-le-cœur en entendant les surnoms affectueux que se donnaient les deux amants et s'empressa de suivre Harry dans une pièce qui lui était réservée. Harry ferma la porte et l'insonorisa, au grand plaisir des deux invités qui prirent place dans les divans placés autour d'une cheminée centrale dans laquelle un feu venait d'être allumé.

- Que voulez-vous me dire?

- Harry, nous commençons sérieusement à nous inquiéter pour Ginny… elle semble en prendre beaucoup, mais à chaque fois qu'elle te voit avec Draco, elle tremble et je sens qu'elle va mal…

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

- On ne savait pas trop pour ça…

- Alors si je comprends bien, vous venez me déranger en pleine… enfin… soirée… pour un problème auquel vous n'avez aucune solution?

- Épargne-nous les détails Harry, je vais vomir. Lança Ron en mimant le geste.

Harry sembla dérangé par le comportement de Ron.

— Oh Ron, arrête donc… j'avais pensé à quelque chose Harry… dit Hermione. Je croyais que tu pourrais nous aider sur ce coup-là étant donné que tu es quand même ami avec elle… et qu'elle t'écoute.

— Et?

— On voulait que tu nous aides à lui trouver un gars… pour qu'elle retrouve un peu d'entrain.

— Mais les trucs de cœur ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider…

— Tu pourrais nous dire quel genre de gars ne la lâchera pas après deux semaines…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les trucs de filles et si Ginny ne voulait pas se retrouver en couple aussi tôt?

— Mais j'y pense Ron… commença-t-il, Dean n'était pas intéressé par elle il y a quelques années?

— Je crois que tu as raison… et puis on connait Dean, je suis certain qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal… murmura le roux, songeur.

— Sinon et bien, il y aurait peut-être…

Harry commença à nommer quelques garçons susceptibles d'être aimés par Ginny et, après quelques minutes, Ron et Hermione sortaient des appartements de Harry et Draco, qui fermèrent la porte à clé avant que Draco ne saisisse le brun par le collet pour le balancer sur le divan et s'asseoir sur lui. Il enleva de nouveau sa chemise, se retrouvant encore une fois devant le torse nu et bronzé d'Harry. Harry saisit alors Draco par les épaules, avant qu'il ne vienne embrasser sa poitrine.

- Oui mon lion?

- J'aimerais mieux me retrouver dans un lit… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Parfaitement d'accord.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent et, ne se lâchant pas des lèvres, se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Draco reprit alors où il en était, embrassant le corps musclé de son amant. Harry gémissait souvent, doucement, lâchant sans cesse des bruits de plus en plus forts. Draco se sentit soulagé que personne n'entende les cris jouissifs que poussait son amoureux, décidé à garder cela pour lui seul. Il entreprit alors lentement de déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry et de le descendre, tout en embrassant le plus de beau qui se trouvait devant lui. Les jambes y passèrent aussi, sans compter la peau des cuisses jusqu'au boxer rouge. Draco se mit alors à caresser la bosse que formait le membre tendu de son partenaire. Harry s'arquait davantage sous les caresses du bout des doigts produits par le blond.

- Dray, s'il te plait… plus vite…

Draco, sous les demandes friandes de son ange, s'empressa de remonter un peu, caressa du bout de la langue la limite du tissu qui le séparait de son désir lorsqu'Harry le saisit et le plaqua contre le lit.

Le brun entreprit alors, d'une démarche féline et sauvage, d'arracher la chemise blanche du corps de son amant, malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Il mordilla la peau blanchâtre de Draco, prenant entre ses dents chaque petit bout. Il suçotait également la peau de son cou pour laisser une marque rouge dessus. Draco gémissait sous la bouche du brun, surtout lorsque Harry déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva précipitamment.

Il saisit l'élastique des boxers de Draco et descendit lentement le tissu vert jusqu'à ses genoux, pour enfin le descendre complètement. Devant lui se tenait un membre libéré, tendu et gorgé d'envie. Harry commença ses caresses en grognant faiblement. De ses doigts, il caressa la peau autour de son membre tendu, faisant ainsi languir le blond de plaisir. Il caressa finalement le désir de Draco entre ses doigts, montant et descendant doucement, faisant frissonner le blond qui s'arqua légèrement à chaque mouvement.

- Continue Harry…

Jamais Harry n'avait senti Draco aussi soumis à lui ou même soumis à quelqu'un en général. Le brun caressa alors de sa langue le bout du membre dur et fit le tour du gland, intensifiant à chaque tour le désir de son ange qui manquait de se déverser sous chaque caresse. Harry prit alors la moitié de son sexe dans sa bouche et, sans bouger, contournait l'érection avec sa langue. Harry commença alors de lents va-et-vient, savourant en même temps la peau salée par le liquide pré éjaculatoire. Draco jouit peu de temps après, se cambrant en passant par tous les états possibles avant de se déverser dans la bouche d'Harry en un cri de plaisir intensifié par le dernier mouvement du brun sur son membre.

Il se redressa et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles du brun, qui caressait encore le membre détendu de Draco qui se ranimait déjà.

- Tu n'es pas normal, tu le sais? Lança le brun.

Draco, d'un baiser langoureux, acquiesça avant de plaquer Harry sous son corps et, en de nombreuses caresses délicieusement placées, Harry se mit à jouir avant de, lui aussi, se déverser dans la bouche de Draco. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent ensuite avant de se lancer un rapide sort de nettoyage, trop fatigués pour se rendre sous la douche. Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans les couvertures et, se collant l'un à l'autre en se caressant chastement, ils s'endormirent.

Jamais deux mois auparavant ils ne se seraient crus capables de faire une telle chose ensemble et pourtant, les voilà s'endormant dans les bras de l'autre après une nuit plutôt… passionnelle.

/…/

Draco se réveilla le lendemain et fut surpris de ne pas trouver Harry à son côté. Il regarda autour de lui et, en sentant la place du brun froide, constata qu'il devait être parti depuis un petit bout de temps. Alors que le blond s'interrogeait sur l'endroit où pouvait bien être son amant, il arriva et s'approcha du blond, un plateau de nourriture à la main et un verre dans l'autre.

- Bon matin Dray.

- Salut Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'Harry ne pose le plateau-repas sur les genoux de son blond préféré. Draco mangea sans rien dire le petit déjeuner succulent que lui avait emmené son amour. Puis le brun fit disparaître le plateau et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes, qu'il approfondit en glissant sa langue dans le baiser. Le blond passa sa main sur la nuque du brun et colla davantage leurs lèvres, leur langue dansant passionnellement.

Harry vint se coucher contre le corps de son amant et commença doucement à mordiller ses lèvres tout en faisant un rictus sadique. Draco eut faussement peur mais sourit à son tour lorsque les dents du brun se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller. Draco eut un mouvement de surprise lorsque Harry descendit en des caresses sublimes jusqu'à ses hanches. La langue chaude de Potter vint caresser le cou tendu de Draco tandis que son corps se cambrait légèrement sous les attentions délicates. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide tandis qu'en un mouvement, Harry caressa le ventre de sa Némésis tout en léchant chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Draco gémit presque silencieusement tandis que le brun s'attardait autour de son nombril, puis lorsqu'il caressa le fin duvet qui descendait jusqu'à son membre bien réveillé. Harry embrassa alors Draco et il se sépara de lui, créant une légère frustration chez le blond.

Ce dernier enfila rapidement un chandail gris et un pantalon noir. Harry s'habilla également sous l'œil scrutateur du blond qui s'en léchait les lèvres, sauf qu'il n'enfila que sa robe de sorcier noire.

- Tu ne portes rien en dessous?

- Pas aujourd'hui… de toute façon… non, laisse faire.

- Quoi? De toute façon quoi?

Harry regarda le blond puis s'en approcha, caressant du plat de sa main la joue rougie du blond.

- De toute façon je pense que je vais l'enlever bientôt…

Il détacha alors sa main de la peau chaude du blond et sortit de la pièce pour aller retrouver ses amis dans la grande salle. Draco resta figé quelques instants au centre de la pièce en entendant le ton doucereux de son amant, puis se mit en marche vers le lac… Ils étaient samedi matin et le soleil était radieux, en ce beau matin d'octobre.

Harry ne lui expliqua jamais pourquoi il croyait enlever sa robe de sorcier bientôt et rapidement le lundi arriva, la fin de semaine n'ayant été que caresses et découvertes de l'autre.

Draco courut vers son cours de potions, Harry l'ayant retardé ce matin même en décidant de ne pas venir au cours de potions.

- En retard monsieur Malfoy! Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Prenez place et rapidement. Bon, dit-il quand Draco eut pris sa place, je vais recommencer pour le jeune Malfoy… Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer une potion qui sera également demandée à la fin de l'année. Nous l'appelons normalement la _Fiola Mortis_. La mort dans une fiole, entre autres.

Une main se leva rapidement dans la classe. Rogue tenta de l'oublier jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se mette à l'appeler.

- Professeur, professeur!

- Oui miss Granger? Demanda-t-il d'un ton noir.

- Euh… cette potion est normalement interdite monsieur, nous ne devrions même pas l'apprendre de notre vie! C'est l'équivalent d'un Avada… et puis vous savez qui propose la fabrication de cette potion…

- Suffit miss Granger! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Cinq autres points pour m'avoir interrompu et pour avoir dicté devant cette classe ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Maintenant, faites cette potion et personne ne prend d'échantillon. Je le saurai, menaça-t-il.

Sous le regard haineux de Rogue, les élèves se mirent au travail. Ils prirent les ingrédients qui se trouvaient au tableau et commencèrent à les hacher et les mettre en poudre. L'eau bouillait doucement, le feu sous les chaudrons crépitait en attendant les ingrédients requis.

- Je dois vous prévenir par contre, la moindre erreur peut facilement provoquer de dangereuses brûlures ou exploser violemment et blesser jusqu'à cinq personnes autour de vous. Il faut donc être très attentif à la préparation.

Rogue hurla ce qu'il fallait faire à Neville avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe. À la fin du cours, personne ne causa de grands dommages à la classe autre que quelques petites explosions qui noircissaient la potion, passant de rouge sang à noir. Quand le cours fut terminé, tous les élèves mirent dans une fiole leur potion et sortirent, sans doute pour fuir l'odeur de moisit qu'imprégnait la potion sur leurs vêtements.

Draco fila dans sa chambre personnelle et se regarda dans le miroir. Il vit alors Harry qui s'approchait et qui déposa ses mains contre ses hanches tout en posant le menton dans le creux de son épaule pour les regarder via le miroir. Harry le serra alors et dit doucement à son oreille :

- Tu devrais te changer…

Draco se retourna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en disant :

- Déshabille-moi alors.

Harry eut un sourire amuser avant de retirer la robe noire de Draco, puis sa chemise et son pantalon. Draco posa ses bras sur les épaules du brun pour croiser ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

Après trois bonnes minutes de caresses et de baisers échangés dans la liberté de la chambre, Draco prit une autre robe de sorcier et l'enfila sur son corps avant que son amant ne vienne s'attaquer à lui. Ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs appartements avant de se séparer pour se diriger vers le local de défense contre les forces du mal et vers la tour d'astronomie.

Harry s'ennuya mortellement dans ce cours de DCFM tandis que de son côté, le blond n'en menait pas large aussi. Harry, assis contre la fenêtre, regarda à l'extérieur et la vision du terrain de Quidditch l'emmena aussitôt vers une vision amusante. Il se vit avec Draco, en train de faire un combat d'attrapeurs et puis l'image du blond lui souriant en plongeant dans un baiser amoureux… leur premier baiser…

- Harr — Monsieur Potter! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

Harry se redressa et sentit un courant froid passer sur sa nuque, comme des doigts caressant sa peau. Il crut bêtement que c'était Draco mais ce n'était qu'un souffle de vent. Il bégaya alors une réponse lorsque l'horloge sonna, signifiant la fin du cours. Il s'apprêta à ranger ses affaires lorsque Tonks l'interpela.

- Harry, je pourrais te parler une minute?

- Oui.

Il laissa ses affaires sur le bureau et suivit l'auror dans son bureau. Elle attendit que les autres soient sortis avant de commencer à parler.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter… tu ne portes plus beaucoup attention en cours, la preuve, de quoi parlons-nous en ce moment?

- De… des… je ne sais pas, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler…

- Ce n'est… rien de bien intéressant…

- Je veux que tu m'en parles Harry, si c'est Voldemort qui recommence, ou bien cette nouvelle cohabitation avec monsieur Malfoy… je devrais peut-être en parler avec Albus…

Harry se figea soudainement aux derniers mots de Tonks. Ladite professeure le regarda avec un sourire et une crainte mélangée avant de croiser ses doigts et les déposer sur le bureau en se redressant.

- Alors, que dis-tu de ma proposition? Je crois que tu devrais retourner avec tes amis, dans le même dortoir-

- Non! coupa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, j'écoute… nous parlions des dragons sans doute parce que Charlie vient de te rendre visite!

Tonks se figea sous la réplique de son élève. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il pointa sa tête. Tonks le regarda fixement. Harry secoua la main devant ses yeux et dit :

- Tonks, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai, regarde… toi aussi tu n'écoutes plus…

Harry prit son sac et sortit rejoindre Draco. Il ne le trouva toutefois pas dans la Grande Salle, ni même dans leurs appartements. Il devait retrouver Draco, quitte à ne pas dîner. Il le chercha vainement mais ne le trouva nulle part dans l'école. Il sortit alors en trombes de Poudlard pour se rendre au lac, il le vit alors, au loin, adossé à un arbre et quelque chose de brillant tendu devant sa gorge. Il se mit à courir et vit, en arrivant, le liquide rouge sang de la potion en lévitation prête à être ingurgitée par Draco, figé par un sortilège.

Harry saisit la fiole de verre. La résistance qu'il sentit parla d'elle-même. Lucius Malfoy.

- Harry… murmura plaintivement le blond.

Le liquide glissa de lui-même dans sa bouche, contre sa volonté. Harry se figea, Lucius disparut tandis que Draco, lui, s'effondrait sur le sol. Harry vit la flamme de sa vie s'envoler tandis que ses yeux rayonnaient une dernière fois, laissant place à la mort.

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, des larmes montant à ses yeux. Il remarqua alors que le sol se rapprochait de lui tandis que ses lunettes se fracassaient au sol, écrasées entre sa tête et le sol. Harry posa une main sur le torse inerte de Draco et, en un dernier souffle, tomba inconscient.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

Mon dieu, mais quel changement avec la version de base. Tant d'incohérences corrigées en un seul chapitre ^^ Laissez-moi vos commentaires svp, très très important.

À lundi prochain sûrement


	17. Chapitre 16

**Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, j'apprécie l'attention ^^**

**À la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, trois jours plus tard, il était rendu jeudi. Il ne vit rien qui puisse lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Tendant la main pour prendre ses lunettes, il ne rencontra que le vide, puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre, venant en sa direction.

- Qui est là?

Il vit des cheveux blonds, plutôt longs, avant de recevoir un doloris.

— Potter, Potter, Potter. J'espère qu'il savait que cette potion était défectueuse. Je ne croyais pas mon fils capable de manquer une _fiola mortis_ mais bon, tu as réussi à en faire une potion de sommeil profond… comateux devrais-je dire.

Plus loin, Harry soupira. Par-dessus n'importe quel sentiment de crainte, un doux réconfort réchauffa son corps en sachant que Draco n'était pas mort. Quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, Draco était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Mais maintenant, te voici entre mes mains… le maître sera content, je suis certain de cela. Tiens, le voici, Seigneur Voldemort, maître de ces lieux.

Draco ne vit qu'une ombre noire se placer à côté de Lucius et serrer sa main dans la sienne.

De son côté, Harry sentit une douleur déchirante parcourir son corps tandis que sa cicatrice semblait presque chauffée à blanc.

- C'est bien ton fils Lucius? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, Draco Malfoy, mon héritier.

- Parfait, reste proche de Potter là-bas, je vais m'en occuper après ce traitre.

- Bien maître.

Lucius disparut et Draco vit l'ombre disparaître vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

- _Enervatum!_

Draco se réveilla officiellement en sursaut lorsque le visage de Voldemort apparut devant lui. Il tenta de se redresser et de se relever, mais il sentit des anneaux de fer autour de ses poings et un bruit de chaînes lui indiqua qu'il était également attaché aux pieds. Voldemort saisit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Un vrai Malfoy, comme son père.

Draco osa cracher au visage de Voldemort lui-même.

- De l'audace, j'aime bien! _Endoloris!_

Draco poussa un hurlement déchirant qui fit sursauter Harry. Le brun se redressa et regarda Draco. Il sentit alors ses lunettes dans l'une de ses poches.

- _Reparo!_

Il vit devant lui Draco, en sang, en train de pleurer et retenir ses cris sous les sorts de Voldemort.

- Dumbledore viendra me chercher, je le sais, laisse partir Draco Voldemort, c'est moi que tu veux.

- Non! Cria le blond.

Voldemort regarda Harry avec une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux rouges, enfin, d'après ce que le brun put en voir. Le mage noir força alors le regard de Draco mais, refusant de se plier, le blond reçut un autre doloris suivi de l'impérium. Il se figea alors et regarda Voldemort avec peur.

- Tu vas rester gentiment ici ou sinon… ton beau Potter mourra.

- NE L'ÉCOUTE PAS DRACO! TU DOIS SORTIR D'ICI, VA-T-EN!

Le blond secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Il repoussa violemment Voldemort avec l'élan que lui permettaient les chaines et il sentit un maillon de fer céder. Voldemort tomba à genoux sur le sol et, d'un ton de fureur, lança des doloris par paquets. Draco se laissa tomber sous la douleur, les poignets en sang et un filet rouge glissant de sa tempe vers son cou. Ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient, mouillés et pleins de terre, s'imbibant dans le liquide épais.

- LAISSE-LE VOLDEMORT! Hurla Harry, plus déchainé que jamais.

- Voyons voir cela, le jeune Potter… tu mériterais vraiment une bonne correction!

- Allez-y mais ne le touche plus!

Voldemort, qui s'apprêtait à lancer un autre doloris se ravisa et s'approcha d'Harry. Draco releva la tête et, les yeux pleins de larmes, pleura en voyant Voldemort se diriger vers son amant.

- Allez, laisse-le partir sal… sang mêlé! Lança le blond.

Voldemort se retourna vers Draco et sourit.

- Je crois que tu vas te faire un plaisir de voir ce jeune homme souffrir, je me trompe? N'était-il pas ton plus grand rival, Potter?

- N'ose même le toucher! Dis Harry en détachant les syllabes.

Le mage noir lui fit un sourire et s'assura de l'immobilité du brun face au blond et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Le fils de James Potter à ma merci… trop beau pour être vrai.

- Beaucoup trop, mais maintenant que tu m'as-

- _Silencio!_ Assez de t'entendre parler!

Harry ne put effectivement rien dire d'autre. Voldemort poussa alors un hurlement déchirant et les corps des captifs se modifièrent. Avec horreur, Voldemort ragea, frappa chaque chose qui lui tombait sous la main en un geste furieux et hurla à Lucius de venir, mais personne ne vint. Ce fut Dumbledore qui arriva, stupéfixa l'ennemi et libéra les deux élèves. Puis tout devint noir.

/…/

Harry hurla en se réveillant. Toute cette scène avec Voldemort n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais Draco, était-ce aussi un rêve? Il vit alors le corps de Draco à son côté, dans le même état qu'avant son inconscience.

Draco, allongé à ses côtés… mort sur un lit d'infirmerie. Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer avant de laisser tomber ses larmes.

- LUCIUS MALFOY, TU VAS MOURIR!

Une violente décharge parcourue la salle et, sous l'onde de magie, plusieurs choses ses brisèrent, notamment les lits et les tables de l'infirmerie. Harry sentit une rage bouillir en lui, une rage incontrôlable que seul Draco avait su éteindre, de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

Frappant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il pleurait. Son sang se mêlait à ses coups, les jointures rouges, la peau déchirée. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, regardant par l'une des fenêtres basses de la salle et pleura toute sa rage et sa douleur. Il sentit alors deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille et un baiser chaud se déposer dans son cou. Il se détendit presque immédiatement et déposa sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui l'embrassait. De nombreuses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, trop de larmes. Il était inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre sauf ces mains qui caressaient son ventre, sauf cette sensation de bien-être que seul Draco Malfoy pouvait lui procurer. Mais Draco n'était plus et ces bras autour de son corps également.

Les bras disparurent alors de sa taille et Harry se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, pleurant sans arrêt la mort de Draco. Son monde était détruit et les ondes de sa magie circulaient encore dans l'infirmerie, détruisant encore faiblement le matériel qu'elle contenait. Harry avait mal au ventre, au cœur, à la tête suite à tous ces évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en si peu de temps et qui avaient réduit sa vie à néant.

Il mourrait petit à petit, parce que quelqu'un était encore mort par sa faute.

- Monsieur Potter!

Le professeur Dumbledore courut dans sa direction, mais Harry ne voulait voir personne, pas même Albus. Autour de lui, une sorte de bouclier apparu et Albus ne put même pas le détruire, en fait, il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Si Harry voulait rester seul, il le resterait. Le directeur remarqua alors l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'infirmerie, les meubles brisés, les rideaux déchirés et arrachés de leurs supports et les fenêtres cassées.

- Harry, lève-toi je t'en prie. Vous ne devez pas vous apitoyer sur votre sort, celui de Draco n'est pas complètement perdu…

Harry leva la tête en entendant le nom de Draco et regarda le directeur puis le blond et eut un air fâché. Il se redressa et se plaça face au vieil homme.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il reste en vie professeur!? Il a bu cette… potion, il est fini professeur, mort à cause de moi, encore…

- Cessez de vous faire du mal comme cela Harry… il lui reste encore une chance mais je crois que votre décharge magique l'a abîmé encore plus…

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur mais se retint de justesse. Il regarda son amant et remarqua les coupures sur ses bras et sur son visage. Il lui avait fait mal, il l'avait brisé encore plus! Harry se jeta à côté de Draco et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Draco, pardonne-moi, je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, encore. Draco, reviens-moi, viens me voir, reviens pour moi, je n'aurais pas dû rester avec Tonks… je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, reste avec moi.

La douleur d'Harry pouvait se ressentir dans toute la pièce et Dumbledore en fut ému. Harry laissa reposer sa tête sur le torse de Draco d'où aucun battement ne parvenait. Albus, derrière lui, laissa couler une larme en entendant les prières désespérées d'Harry pour revoir Draco et posa une main sur son épaule. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'enlever, étant trop faible pour cela. Il se laissa donc porter dans le sommeil tandis qu'autour de lui, le temps semblait immobile. Le soleil descendait au loin et Harry se retrouva bien vite dans une infirmerie propre et en bon état. Il était étendu sur un lit vide! Albus se trouvait derrière lui, retirant la chainette autour de leur cou.

- Le temps nous est précieux Harry, allez, tu viens d'entrer en cours mais monsieur Malfoy n'est pas allé au sien. Tu devrais aller te reposer au lac.

Harry se mit à courir vers le lac aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Il allait vers cet endroit où, quelques heures plus tôt, Draco était en danger de mort. Le brun arriva quelques instants avant son amant et, quand il arriva, il le prit par la taille et l'entraina avec lui pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. Draco, surpris de voir Harry ici, ne répondit pas au baiser salé du brun.

- Que fais-tu ici Harry?

Le brun ne répondit pas de suite, trop occupé à serrer le plus possible le blond entre ses bras, heureux de le revoir. Draco répéta sa question en se détendant entre les bras du brun.

- Je suis venu te sauver Draco…

- Me sauver? Mais de qui?

- De ton père, de la mort… je suis si heureux de te revoir Draco, tellement heureux si tu savais…

- Ça fait seulement cinq minutes que tu m'as laissé…

Le brun se recula légèrement et regarda le blond dans les yeux avec le plus de sérieux possible.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un retourneur de temps?

- Oui…

- Je viens du futur Draco, je viens de… ce soir en fait et ton père, sous sa cape, a tenté de te faire boire une potion… d'ailleurs…

Harry fouilla dans les poches de Draco et en ressortit la fiole contenant le liquide rouge sang.

- Draco, tu ne devais pas en garder!

- Je voulais juste…

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps et fit exploser la fiole tout en l'envoyant dans le lac. Une petite explosion retentit, mais rien de visible ne parut. Harry serra Draco dans ses bras, le plus fort possible, avant de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner dans l'école où ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements.

- Draco, je ne veux pas te perdre… plus jamais…

Draco invita Harry à s'asseoir près de lui, sur leur grand lit rouge, vert, or et argent. Il ouvrit ses bras, pour que le brun s'y réfugie et le serra contre lui, caressant les cheveux bruns en embrassant son front, ses tempes, ses joues puis ses lèvres.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ma réaction si ça avait été toi… je m'excuse pour la potion, je ne voulais pas causer autant de mal… je ne savais pas que Lucius oserait s'en servir contre moi, son seul fils…

Draco regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun et n'eut le temps que d'entrevoir une forme sombre dans le coin de la chambre qu'il hurlait le nom d'Harry. Lucius apparut de derrière une cape d'invisibilité non parfaite et se jeta sur le blond, qui se tenait devant le Survivant.

- Laisse-moi passer Draco!

- Jamais!

- Alors je vais devoir faire avec. _Endoloris!_

Draco se plia sous la douleur mais resta devant Harry. Le brun le maintint debout en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille, choqué de revoir les mêmes images d'horreur que son cauchemar. Il lui murmura que tout allait bien et laissa Draco là, s'approchant de Lucius, furieux.

- Tu as osé lui faire du mal, devant moi! Tu vas le payer Lucius! _Endo-_

Draco retint le bras du brun en lançant un sortilège d'entrave à son propre père pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry qui lui fit un mince sourire. Harry revint à Lucius et, sans le vouloir, une autre décharge de pouvoir balaya la pièce, atteignant cette fois uniquement Malfoy père. Lucius tomba inconscient au sol. Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la rangea avec la sienne et ordonna à Draco d'aller chercher Dumbledore. Le blond donna un baiser à Harry et courut vers le bureau du directeur.

Le brun resta en face de Lucius. Il arracha à sa main figée la baguette magique et attendit le retour de son amant avec le directeur. Draco arriva deux minutes plus tard, suivit de près par le vieux sorcier. Albus eut un large sourire en voyant le père Malfoy couché au sol et fit soulever le corps du mangemort, encore une fois, pour le transporter dans son bureau. Albus fit un sourire à Harry en désignant du regard Draco et sortit des appartements privés.

Draco se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, encore sous le choc du doloris reçu par son père. Il le serra de toutes ses forces entre ses bras, embrassant tout son corps de ses lèvres douces. Harry, quant à lui, caressait le dos de Draco pour le réconforter et pour se rassurer lui-même de la présence du blond entre ses bras. Draco tremblait faiblement et Harry ne manquait pas de le rassurer de doux mots à son oreille ainsi que de caresses sur son corps tendu.

- Draco, calme-toi, il est parti…

Dehors, un orage violent éclata au même moment que la cicatrice d'Harry lui déchirait la tête. Il dut lâcher Draco et se recroqueviller contre le lit pour ne pas étouffer Dray sous la douleur qui le parcourait. Il criait sa douleur, il hurlait que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal et que c'était l'enfer tandis que Draco tentait de s'approcher de lui, mais rien, il avait son bouclier contre lui, encore.

- Harry, laisse-moi t'aider…

Harry leva la tête, même si la douleur le forçait à se plier en deux. Devant lui, Draco avait les yeux rouges parce qu'il pouvait presque ressentir la douleur de son petit ami, parce qu'il connaissait cette douleur. Harry abaissa son bouclier en voyant la mine triste de Draco et deux bras forts vinrent le serrer. Il sentit la chaleur de Draco et se détendit peu à peu. Draco l'obligea ensuite à se redresser et à s'étendre sur le lit. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et le recouvrit de la couverture chaude de leur lit. Il se serra ensuite contre le corps tremblant de son amant et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, empreint d'amour envers le brun.

- Je déteste te voir souffrir Harry, je déteste vraiment.

- Merci Dray, merci d'être ici, avec moi.

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry s'endormit alors dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Draco, adossé au matelas et assis sur le sol, un sourire figé sur les lèvres. Draco lui enleva sa robe de sorcier, puis sa chemise, pour les placer dans les couvertures chaudes et serrer son torse contre celui du Survivant. Contre ses cheveux, Draco souffla :

- Jamais je ne te laisserai Harry… jamais.

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de s'endormir en serrant son seul et unique amour entre ses bras.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Tournesol : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ^^

**Merci à tous et à toutes de me laisser vos commentaires. Encore une fois, quelques changements furent opérés. Harry lançait des doloris à Lucius dans la chambre mais je voyais mal notre petit Harry, incertain quant à l'utilisation d'impardonnables, en lancer à répétitions. Alors j'y ai été plus calmement, même si je déteste Malfoy père.**

**À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, trois heures plus tard, il faisait affreusement noir dans la chambre et il se crut complètement aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair vienne éclairer la pièce. Il ne sentait plus Draco contre lui et le chercha durant les courts moments où la lumière éclairait un peu la pièce.

- Dray, où es-tu?

Il n'entendit rien et, pendant un instant, se mit à paniquer. Puis il se souvint de quelque chose d'important : Draco détestait l'obscurité. Il était sûrement dans un endroit où il ne verrait presque rien… Le placard! Harry avança à tâtons et trouva le placard où se trouvaient leurs vêtements. Il se pencha, toujours aveugle, pour trouver Draco en boulle, tremblant et sanglotant faiblement.

- Draco, tout va bien… vient près de moi, allez.

Harry entendit Draco glisser vers lui. Harry s'assit en tailleur au sol et assit Draco sur ses jambes. Il sentit une tête se poser dans son cou et le corps entier du blond se coller au sien en le serrant le plus fort possible. Harry caressait son dos lentement tout en tenant le derrière de sa tête pour la maintenir contre son épaule.

- Je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir, tu aurais du rester près de moi Draco, je t'aurais aidé…

- Je… je ne pouvais pas… Ma baguette, je ne sais pas où elle est…

- Je sais, tout va bien, regarde, _lumos_!

Une vive lumière balaya la pièce tandis que Draco se détendait petit à petit entre ses bras. Harry le maintint contre lui encore quelques minutes avant d'aller allumer le foyer, diffusant une douce chaleur dans la pièce en plus d'une lumière tremblante.

Harry apporta Draco dans le lit, l'étendit près de lui et prit son « journal » qu'il gardait dans sa table de chevet.

_… Tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… Tu sais, tu commences à le savoir depuis le début de cette chose que je t'écris, que ma vie n'a jamais été bien heureuse et facile… et c'est quand j'ai vraiment su ce que faisait mon père que j'ai été le plus malheureux. Travailler pour quelqu'un, ce n'était déjà pas son genre, ni le mien, et il voulait que je travaille pour LUI… Jamais un Malfoy ne se fait donner des ordres, jamais, et ce sera de même pour moi. Harry, je m'excuse pour la mort de ton père, Lucius, quand il a découvert que je connaissais ses secrets, a commencé à m'entraîner dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais vue dans le manoir, parce qu'à chaque fois il m'y entraînait lorsque je dormais. C'était une pièce noire, trop noire dans laquelle, à chaque fois, Lucius me battait pour « me former ». Il disait que c'était pour mon bien qu'un jour je devrais survivre à ses attaques et il me frappait, me lançait des sortilèges toujours plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Lorsque j'étais plus vieux, il lui arrivait de m'envoyer des doloris pour que j'y résiste… mais pour un enfant de six ans, c'est beaucoup trop. Ma mère, Narcissa, était contre ce que mon père me faisait mais je sais qu'elle y passait aussi… Je l'entendais parfois crier d'arrêter quand mon père l'entrainait avec nous dans cette pièce, pour « donner l'exemple »… elle tremblait autant que moi en sortant, nous pleurions en silence pour ne pas énerver Lucius. _

_Arriver à Poudlard fut donc une bénédiction pour moi, parce que j'avais la chance de disparaître de l'emprise de Lucius pendant une grosse partie de l'année… je craignais pour ma mère mais j'appris vite à ne pas m'en mêler, Lucius ayant des arguments convaincants. _

_J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer chez madame Guipure. Nous ne savions peut-être pas qui nous étions l'un et l'autre à ce moment-là mais je t'ai tout de suite trouvé un charme particulier, que j'ai associé à ce moment-là à une profonde envie de partager une amitié avec toi. Évidemment ça a évolué malgré notre haine mutuelle et depuis… je te l'ai sans doute déjà dit de vive voix mais : Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber, malgré mes gênes à moitié vélane, que mon père a toujours détestés, malgré tout… j'ai toujours voulu t'avoir près de moi et si ça devait passer par la douleur, j'acceptais avec bonheur chacun des moments passés près de toi._

Harry sentit Draco se coller contre lui, sans doute en relisant sa lettre en même temps qu'Harry. Il revivait sans doute ce que Lucius lui avait fait vivre parce qu'il tremblait encore. Harry roula le parchemin et le rangea à sa place. Il vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco avant de se laisser glisser sur le lit. L'orage, à l'extérieur, était toujours aussi violent.

- Endors-toi Draco, je vais rester éveillé pour toi, je le ferai, je te le jure.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça Harry, tu peux dormir…

Harry fit un large sourire alors que Draco le lui retournait en un hochement de tête. Il s'approcha alors d'Harry, jusqu'à se retrouver à moitié par-dessus lui. Draco mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un faible gémissement. Il souffla légèrement sur son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Le blond lécha son cou tout en passant ses doigts entre les cheveux en bataille, suçotant la peau jusqu'au torse du brun.

Le faisant languir, il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rosées tout en caressant ses épaules et les muscles bien tracés de son torse hâlé. Il déposa des baisers dans le creux de sa joue, sur ses paupières, sur ses tempes et sur son front avec une sensualité hors du commun. Harry sentait le corps du blond se frotter contre le sien et il commençait doucement à trouver son pyjama trop étroit pour son membre gorgé. Draco était dans la même situation. Il remédia rapidement à la situation en descendant doucement le pantalon, mordillant la peau que le tissu dévoilait progressivement.

Harry gémit lorsque le menton de Draco frotta son sexe. Une décharge passa dans sa colonne et le fit gémir. Draco passa l'une de ses jambes entre celles du brun, leur membre appuyant sur la cuisse de l'autre. Draco regarda le brun depuis son nombril et lui fit un sourire ravageur. Il descendit alors et, passant ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer rouge, laissa le membre d'Harry libre, dur et dressé.

Se sentant d'humeur, le blond passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre, titillant son gland pour le faire gémir. Harry mordit ses lèvres pour empêcher tout son de sortir, mais lorsque Draco engouffra d'un coup son pénis, il ne put rien faire contre le puissant gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge.

Draco avait le membre en entier d'Harry dans sa bouche, appuyant contre le fond de celle-ci. Malgré le léger haut-le-cœur que cela provoquait, il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et régulier, sa langue caressant le membre à chaque fois. Le brun se cambra et, involontairement, enfonça son membre plus profondément dans la gorge du blond qui gémit. Draco continua sa fellation jusqu'à ce que le brun frôle l'orgasme puis se retira et regarda Harry en pleine extase. Caressant du bout des doigts les cuisses du brun, il attendit qu'Harry parle.

- Draco?

- Oui?

- Baise-moi.

Draco eut un sourire face à la vulgarité des mots mais acquiesça sans problème à la demande. Il passa sa main derrière les bourses et caressa le petit trou derrière en ne lâchant pas le brun du regard. Après quelques secondes interminables aux yeux d'Harry, le blond pénétra son intimité de son index et commença à bouger à l'intérieur. La sensation était plus étrange que douloureuse et Harry attendit que le blond continue. Un deuxième se joignit et une légère douleur se fit sentir, ne décourageant par contre par le Survivant.

Lorsque le troisième entra, Harry gémit plus fortement mais la douleur se transforma rapidement en plaisir lorsque le blond frôla sa prostate en bougeant les doigts. Lorsque le brun se fut habitué aux doigts, Draco se redressa, posa les jambes du brun par-dessus ses bras et caressa l'entrée de son membre avant d'entrer de quelques centimètres. Harry cria de douleur mais Draco le masturba jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Lorsque ce fut fait, il entra plus profondément jusqu'à y être au complet. Il s'arrêta alors, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne fasse un mouvement par lui-même, signifiant qu'il était prêt.

Draco commença ses va-et-vient, frappant presque à tous coups la prostate du brun qui commençait à se tordre sous lui. Incapable de se retenir, le brun se redressa pour embrasser le blond, à genoux entre ses jambes. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et l'embrassa, gémissant dans sa bouche. Draco s'assit en tailleur, pour être plus confortable et le brun entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes, leur torse collé contre l'autre. Harry fit des mouvements de bas en haut, la position l'excitant davantage.

Lorsqu'ils furent deux à crier leur plaisir, gémissant sans arrêt, ils bougèrent plus vite, s'embrassaient davantage.

- Viens, vient pour moi Harry…

Le brun accéda à sa demande en une fraction de seconde. Il jouit entre leurs deux corps tandis que Draco venait à l'intérieur de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants assis, Draco à l'intérieur du brun, puis il sortit et les coucha tous les deux. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant que le blond ne se repose dans les bras chauds et possessifs de son veela. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, oubliant même l'orage qui commençait à disparaître dehors.

/…/

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Harry le lendemain matin, mardi. Les rayons filtrés par les rideaux réchauffaient leurs corps et Draco gémis faiblement en sentant le brun bouger.

- Encore quelques minutes… protesta le blond.

- D'accord Dray.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de Draco et se leva. Il se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude et se laver de la sueur qui collait son corps. Il ouvrit le robinet, laissa l'eau prendre sa température normale avant de plonger sous la douche. L'eau qui coulait le long de son corps était simplement sensationnelle et rafraîchissante. Tous ses muscles se détendirent tandis qu'il lavait ses cheveux lentement, prenant le temps de bien savonner et de bien sentir l'eau sur son corps. Il sentit alors deux bras serrer sa taille et un corps se coller contre le sien. Draco susurra à son oreille :

- Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas m'inviter…

- Dray… tu voulais encore dormir, je t'ai laissé…

- La prochaine fois, réveille-moi.

- D'accord. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en embrassant Harry dans le cou.

Draco se lava également, ne manquant aucune occasion de se coller au brun. Quand ils eurent fini, ils sortirent, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Ils s'habillèrent lentement, le petit déjeuner n'étant servi que dans une heure. Tous les deux devant le miroir, Draco se permit un commentaire sur les vêtements du brun.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi chercher de nouveaux vêtements, ceux-là sont…

- Affreux, je sais. Ce sont les vieux vêtements de mon cousin…

- À la prochaine sortie de Pré au Lard, en janvier, nous ferons cela.

D'accord sur ce point, les deux garçons sortirent de leurs appartements pour gagner la Grande Salle et manger leur petit déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent, plusieurs regards se portèrent sur eux et plusieurs murmurèrent sur leur passage. Harry laissa Draco, prenant garde de ne rien révéler de leur relation aux autres et s'assit à côté de Ron, en face d'Hermione.

Le roux lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. La douleur du coup fit se retourner Harry, en colère.

- Quoi!?

- Laisse faire!

- Comme tu veux. Hermione, est-ce que tu sais si des rumeurs courent… ces temps-ci?

- En fait, il y a des choses qui se sont dites depuis que vous avez des appartements ensemble… On ne peut pas vraiment te cacher le fait qu'un préfet de Serpentard et un élève de Gryffondor qui déménagent ensemble c'est étrange… Certains disent avoir entendu… hum… des cris provenant de votre chambre…

Harry devint automatiquement rouge flamme. Draco n'avait pas insonorisé la pièce hier? Il n'avait plus sa baguette, se souvint-il aussitôt. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas imaginé que quelqu'un se promènerait dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit… Ce qui rappela au brun que Draco devait faire une ronde la veille. Il se leva alors de table, après avoir bu une gorgée de jus, et quitta la grande salle. Draco le suivit rapidement, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il retrouva son amant dans le hall d'entrée, adossé à un mur en regardant dans sa direction.

Le blond se plaça devant lui et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Harry ne résista pas longtemps et invita Draco à aller dehors malgré le froid. Il accepta et ils sortirent prendre un peu d'air. Pendant leur promenade, Harry raconta à Draco la rumeur d'Hermione.

- Elle dit que quelqu'un nous aurait entendus, hier…

- Merde, mais pourquoi quelqu'un se promenait en plein milieu de la nuit?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a aussi le fait que… je ne veux pas nuire à ton titre de préfet… tu devais faire une ronde hier non? Rogue va être en colère… et ça aura été de ma faute j'en suis certain… je ne veux pas déranger et tu le sais…

Draco s'arrêta net. Harry arrêta aussi. Il regarda le blond qui fixait le sol devant ses pieds. Il y avait un léger tremblement qui parcourait le corps du blond. Harry s'approcha, prit le visage du blond en coupe et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray?

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Harry… tu vas vouloir me laisser parce que je n'apporte plus rien à l'école, parce que je suis faible, chialeur, et je me laisse battre par Lucius… Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'une vie si compliquée… dit-il sans même enlever les mains chaudes de son visage.

Harry en resta figé. Comment diable Draco pouvait-il penser à ce genre de chose? Il était ce qu'il avait de plus cher à ses yeux, il l'adorait, il l'aimait… c'est vrai qu'il laissait un peu tomber ses tâches de préfet mais Harry s'en foutait un peu…

- Je ne vais pas te laisser pour des raisons aussi stupides. Au contraire, je vais rester avec toi, te protéger… à moins que _tu_ ne veuilles que je parte un jour. Mais de moi-même, je ne te quitterai pas même si ma vie est en danger. De toute façon, elle l'est déjà en permanence avec Voldemort à mes trousses… Draco? DRACO! ?

Le blond venait de faiblir dans ses bras et chutait vers le sol. Harry le prit par la taille pour le garder debout et éveillé. Leurs corps collés, Draco avait la tête dans son cou lorsque Crivey prit une photo mais le brun ne s'en soucia pas. Draco n'allait pas bien.

- Draco répond moi, tu restes avec moi, réveille-toi!

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux et, voyant qu'il s'était encore une fois effondré, rougit violemment. Il s'éloigna un peu du brun mais ce dernier le garda contre son corps, cherchant des explications.

Draco ne sut vraiment d'où provenait cette envie, mais il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun, qui approfondit l'échange. Harry quitta l'échange après quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Draco, mais je ne vais pas te laisser… je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir fait manquer ta ronde hier…

- Ce n'est rien Harry, tu dois penser que je suis encore plus faible maintenant?

- Jamais. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Je ne sais pas… je crois que c'est la peur, mélangée avec cette partie de vélane qu'il y a en moi…

Harry sourit, puis se souvint d'un détail.

- Colin nous a pris en photo.

- Oh non…

- Pourquoi, ça te dérange qu'il montre comment tu aimes le grand Survivant? Rigola-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à une telle publicité…

- Alors insonorisons la chambre, la prochaine fois.

Draco rougit puis s'approcha du brun pour l'embrasser. La journée commençait un peu mal mais elle allait s'améliorer. Ils allèrent ensuite à leur cours.

Le premier cours du brun, astronomie, l'arracha de ses pensées tandis que, pour Draco, c'était un cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Tonks le surveillerait, Harry en était convaincu, il n'avait donc rien à craindre de ce côté-là. L'apparition de Lucius dans le collège le choquait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se le faire croire et depuis, il s'inquiétait à tout moment de l'état de son petit ami.

Les deux heures passèrent très lentement pour Harry tandis que, du côté de son amant, c'était pareil. Tonks ne cessait de lui poser des questions et, quand elle lui demanda de rester après le cours, il accepta sans s'en rendre compte. Les deux heures de cours, qui avaient paru trois jours pour Draco, se terminèrent finalement et il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Tonks l'interpella.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous deviez rester…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé je suis un peu dans la lune ces temps-ci.

Draco ne sembla toutefois pas plus présent lorsqu'il s'assit face au professeur. Il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur la femme devant lui et ça lui demandait un effort monstre pour ne pas dévier sur Harry, qui se trouvait sans doute ailleurs dans le château…

- Monsieur Malfoy!

- Oui professeur?

- Vous êtes encore dans la lune.

- Est-ce que je peux partir? Demanda soudainement le blond, changeant encore de sujet.

- Vous allez rester ici le temps qu'il faudra s'il le faut, je n'ai pas d'autre cours après celui-ci… j'ai donc tout mon temps. Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire pour ces « absences » durant mon cours?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer de me concentrer davantage? Je vais essayer de ne pas trop penser à Harry. Avoua-t-il s'en même prendre conscience que c'était à Tonks qu'il venait de le dire.

La femme nota quelque chose sur un parchemin et Draco, intrigué par le bruit de la plume, revint à la conversation.

- Que faites-vous professeur?

- J'écris un mot d'excuse pour votre absence à son cours de botanique. Je ne crois pas que madame Chourave soit furieuse contre vous après cette discussion que nous aurons…

- Mais je n'ai rien à dire…

- En fait, vous en avez plus à dire que vous le pensez…

Elle cessa alors d'écrire sur son parchemin, déposa sa plume, ferma l'encrier et plia le parchemin en deux avant de croiser ses doigts sur son bureau. Elle regarda de nouveau Draco, qui rougissait sans cesse en se raclant la gorge.

- Bon, vous avez fini Draco? Demanda Tonks après un certain temps.

- Je… oui.

- Commencez par déposer votre sac, je crois que nous en avons pour un moment…

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ?!

- Calmez-vous, Draco.

- MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA!

- D'accord, monsieur Malfoy, je veux savoir ce qui vous préoccupe tant…

Draco, qui commençait à perdre patience, déposa violemment son sac contre le sol et s'adossa furieusement contre sa chaise en bois. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en regardant le professeur d'un air noir, soudainement très concentré sur elle.

- Vous m'énervez professeur.

- Cinq points en moins pour –

- Professeur! Vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points parce que c'est mon opinion, ce que je pense de vos questions stupides. Vous savez quoi? Peut-être devriez-vous changer de nom de famille pour Weasley et vous retrouver dans une chambre avec l'un d'eux, plutôt que dans celle salle de classe… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… à moins que vous ne préfériez les enclos…

Voyant l'air vexé de la femme, Draco continua.

- Non, c'est vrai que votre bureau serait bien aussi, ne croyez pas que de tenter d'empêcher les cris d'être entendus signifie forcément que ça fonctionne. Si vous voulez partir des rumeurs sur moi et Harry en disant ce que nous faisons la nuit, c'est votre problème mais un professeur ne devrait pas agir ainsi. Au revoir.

- Monsieur Malfoy!

Mais elle ne put l'empêcher de sortir, consciente que le blond avait complètement raison. Draco se trouvait déjà dans ses appartements lorsqu'elle quitta pour donner le billet à Chourave. Draco cria dans sa chambre, en colère contre elle, puis s'assit au centre des appartements et s'enfonça dans les méandres de ses pensées.

/…/

Harry chercha Draco tout le long de la pause et, quand le second cours fut arrivé, il s'y rendit en sachant que le cours de botanique était en commun avec les Serpentards. Harry se rendit donc à la serre numéro deux et attendit que Chourave arrives, ainsi que Draco, mais seule la professeure se présenta.

Harry entra dans la serre et plusieurs élèves arrivèrent par la suite, leur matériel en main. Harry prit place entre Ron et Hermione et, voyant l'air gêné d'Hermione suite à la rumeur du matin, ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer d'un sourire. Harry revint aussitôt à ses pensées, se demandant, inquiet, où pouvait bien être Draco.

N'ayant pas écouté les consignes de madame Chourave, il ne sut pas les conséquences de toute distraction et il parvint à faire exploser sa plante qui envoya des morceaux verts, jaunes et rouges dans chaque coin de la pièce en plus d'un jus verdâtre sur les élèves. Harry fit un sourire désolé lorsque le professeur lança un _recurvite_ sur la classe au complet.

À la fin de la période, le professeur tenta de le retenir mais il s'éclipsa pour aller à la Grande Salle, espérant y trouver Draco. Il n'y était pas, il alla donc à leurs appartements et son cœur reprit enfin sa vitesse normale. Draco était assis au centre… méditait? Ce devait être ça, le champ d'énergie qu'Harry ressentit en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Le blond ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence alors il embrassa les lèvres sucrées et les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Il le regardait, d'un air vide et absent. Harry passa une main devant ses yeux ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction chez le blond. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de rire devant une telle fixation.

- Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Mais aucune réponse. Une lueur apparut finalement dans le regard du blond, faisant place à un air complètement détendu et enivré d'une touche d'amour. Il fit un petit sourire en coin avant de s'approcher d'Harry et de déposer un baiser aussi doux que le sien, il y avait quelques secondes. Harry fut surprit mais profita le plus possible de l'échange, jamais il ne l'avait vu si détendu.

- Draco, que faisais-tu?

- Je méditais, tu ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça?

- Et bien, non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es puissant…

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit cet été?

- Non, de quoi parles-tu? Demanda Draco, un peu perdu.

- De ceci.

Harry sortit son médaillon et le montra à Draco.

- La force, le pouvoir, c'est ce que tu as enfermé dans le médaillon. Mais ce qui se trouve dans ça, en fait, ce n'est pas LA force et LE pouvoir que tu as voulu créer, mais bien TA force et TON pouvoir.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

- Parce que quand tu es en danger, les yeux du serpent deviennent rouges…

Draco, surpris de la découverte du brun, lui fit un sourire avant de poser ses bras autour du cou de Harry et de croiser ses doigts sur sa nuque. Le brun posa ses mains au creux des reins du blond et colla son corps contre le sien avant de plonger son regard dans le gris du blond.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Harry était au paradis tandis que Draco se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec son âme sœur.

- Sais-tu que les veela sont très protecteurs? Demanda soudainement le Serpentard.

- Un peu…

- Je te veux près de moi pour toujours Harry…

- Est-ce que ce serait une…

- Non, mais si, et je dis bien si, tu restes encore avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année prochaine, j'aurai une surprise pour toi, de taille. Mais d'abord… Allons manger, j'ai faim.

Harry soupira. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Draco pense à manger dans un tel moment romantique. Ils sortirent quand même de leurs appartements pour aller manger, osant entremêler leurs doigts en public.

Lorsqu'ils firent irruption dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards furent portés sur eux, et leurs mains liées. Bouche bée, ils dévisagèrent tous le couple.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine mais je ne l'ai pas encore commencé... ^^ **

**À plus**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Merci de continuer à lire, j'ai déjà les deux prochains chapitres de retranscrit et corrigé, donc à la semaine prochaine, pour un très long chapitre ^^ **

**P.S. : Pour les reviews anonymes, j'ai répondu à la fin de cette page, encore merci à ceux qui me laissent leurs commentaires :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Harry se sentit rougir sous la centaine de regards portés sur lui et Draco. Il tenta de séparer sa main de celle du blond mais celui-ci la garda plus fermement dans la sienne. Il lui murmura :

- On y est, alors ne recule pas s'il te plait.

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais se retint de partit en courant. Tous les élèves se mirent à murmurer puis à parler comme avant, excepté que cette fois, leurs sujets de conversation tournaient autour du couple, les deux princes des quatre maisons.

- Non, mais c'est une blague, Harry et Draco on aurait tout vu… murmura une serdaigle à leur passage.

Ils se séparèrent à peu près à ce moment, pour rejoindre leur table respective.

- Tu es chanceux Harry James Potter que Ginny ne soit pas venue déjeuner ce midi, gronda sévèrement Hermione.

- Désolée…. Mais tant qu'à faire circuler plein de rumeurs, aussi bien habituer les autres tout de suite à notre relation… Ginny devra s'y faire et je sais qu'elle en est capable…

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Harry… quand Ginny va le savoir… je peux te promettre qu'elle ne t'adressera plus la parole pour quelques jours… ou semaines. Continua la brune.

- Bon, si c'est à endurer pour que je puisse enfin passer du temps avec Draco devant elle… Je m'y ferai parce que pour l'instant, je veux profiter de mon amant avant que Voldemort ne me l'enlève.

À la mention de Voldemort, quelques élèves cessèrent de parler pour écouter ce que disait Harry, mais le brun changea aussi brusquement de sujet.

- Alors, ça va bien ces temps-ci à tes cours? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Question subtilité, tu n'es pas très fort Harry… Moi ça va bien, mais toi, est-ce que ça va vraiment? Parce que Ron m'a dit que…

- Bon, laissons faire alors. Coupa le brun.

Il passa les dix prochaines minutes en silence, sous le regard curieux d'Hermione. Il se leva ensuite pour aller s'asseoir sous un arbre près du lac bleu foncé. Il s'assit en tailleur, comme Draco un peu avant et ferma les yeux, penchant légèrement sa tête vers le sol pour se mettre en position de méditation. Il sentit rapidement des centaines de questions affluer vers sa conscience, le bombardant d'interrogations sur son parrain, sur Draco, sur Hermione et sur lui.

- Draco… si tu pouvais savoir que… commença-t-il en murmurant.

Il s'aperçut alors que, haut perché au-dessus de lui, Draco le regardait penser. Il se laissa tomber et Harry se redressa pour l'attraper dans ses bras. De la buée sortait de leurs bouches, heureux d'être ensemble en ce beau matin de novembre. Harry regarda le regard gris brillant du blond et sourit, avant de lui voler un baiser.

- Merci Harry

- Mais de quoi Dray?

Le blond déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry tout en caressant doucement le dos du brun malgré les capes épaisses qu'ils portaient. Il lui susurra alors à l'oreille :

- Pour ça…

Il embrassa ensuite le cou d'Harry et laissa un mince tracé humide sur sa peau hâlée avant de s'éloigner lentement.

- Hey Draco?

- Oui Harry? Demanda le blond, qui s'était retourné à l'appel de son nom.

- Merci!

Draco fit un signe de la tête, se retourna et se mit à courir vers le château. Harry le regarda aller, jusqu'à ce que son corps disparaisse par les grandes portes d'entrée du château de Poudlard. Il se rassit en tailleur et recommença son activité. Il ne vit pas le temps passer à tenter de faire le vide total dans son esprit bien que rapidement, le soleil disparut sous la ligne de l'horizon et fit du ciel bleu un ciel bleu marine. Harry ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et porta son regard sur le grand terrain vert qui se trouvait face à lui. Il vit son école de magie encore légèrement teintée d'orange, dû aux derniers rayons du crépuscule portés sur elle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'école où, il le savait très bien, Ginny serait triste et Ron serait aussi gourmand et sans tact.

Le brun franchit les portes de ses appartements. Lorsqu'il vit la lumière fermée et les rideaux de son lit fermés également, il fut un peu angoissé, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il craignait que quelque chose de plus grand que lui se passe parce que Draco, habituellement, ne fermait jamais les rideaux du lit. Il passa ses doigts entre les pans épais et les tira vers le mur afin de voir ce qui se trouvait, couché sur le lit.

Il vit Draco, dans ses draps, presque parfait et son cœur manqua un bond. Il était à moitié nu et à ses côtés se trouvait Zabini. La rage parcourut ses veines à la même vitesse que la douleur et si des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du gryffondor, elles étaient de peine et de colère à la fois. Il se retint de faire quoi que ce soit, ne désirant pas blesser encore le blond et sortit violemment de la chambre en claque la porte de celle-ci. Il n'avait fait que quelques mètres lorsqu'il entendit la voix brisée de Draco crier :

- Non Harry! Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Mais s'en était trop pour le brun qui se rendit à un endroit qu'il appréciait : la tour d'astronomie. Il arriva au sommet, essouflé, les joues humides et le regard flou et se laissa tomber sur le sol de pierre.

Pourquoi lui enlevait-on tout?

À quatre pattes au sol, la tête penchée vers le sol, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il sentait son cœur se serrer chaque fois qu'il revoyait le regard choqué, paniqué, troublé, des deux hommes dans son lit. Il manqua plusieurs battements en imaginant les lèvres de Draco qui, quelques heures auparavant, caressait les siennes. Leurs caresses, la chaleur du blond, leurs étreintes.

Il ne se souvenait surtout que des paroles échangées plus tôt, prouvant leur amour… Lorsqu'une fine neige se mit à couler, il se sentit rapidement détrempé et dans le froid, il se sentit bien, la neige changeait un peu son humeur. Il sentit l'eau des flocons glisser sur ses cheveux noirs. Il se sentit devenir lourd, fatigué, épuisé. Il se sentait comme la personne qui portait le poids du ciel sur ses épaules, et c'était à peu près ça. Il soutenait les problèmes des autres, parce que les autres déversaient tous leurs problèmes sur lui.

Il laissa tomber quelques dernières larmes en s'imaginant cette nuit fabuleuse passée avec Draco, cette nuit où ils avaient tous les deux crié le nom de l'autre et où l'amour avait habité leurs corps. Qu'avait donc fait Harry pour mériter une telle chose? Pourquoi Draco le laissait-il tomber ainsi, alors qu'il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais? Les bras d'Harry faiblirent et il se laissa finalement tomber au sol, songeant que parfois, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas connaître Draco.

/…/

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un soleil aveuglant dont les rayons se percutaient sur son visage. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un ciel bleu avec quelques nuages… et ce soleil, combien chaleureux qui le berçait doucement de ses rayons chauds malgré la froideur de la tour. Il remarqua alors que ses vêtements étaient secs. Il se sentait juste un peu étourdi.

Il se redressa, se maintenant de ses deux bras derrière lui et regarda d'un côté et de l'autre. Personne n'était venu, pas même Draco. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait vu et cette rage qu'il avait en lui la veille revint soudainement, comme un pic soudain de douleur.

Draco Malfoy, ce traitre, jamais il n'oserait lui faire à nouveau confiance. Harry s'assit au bord de la tour d'astronomie, laissant ses pieds balancer dans le vide et regarda autour de lui. Il entrevoyait encore ce terrain de Quidditch qu'il adorait tant, il voyait scintiller les anneaux d'or sous le soleil d'automne, il regardait la forêt presque dénudée qui entourait l'école et vit alors un autre de ces sombrals passer au-dessus de celle-ci, déployant ses grandes ailes pour s'envoler plus loin, vers le bout du lac.

Il s'imagina ensuite lui-même, portant les longues ailes d'un tel animal. Il sentait presque le vent glisser entre les plumes imaginaires de ses ailes et il sentait l'air lui balayer le visage, caresser doucement un bec jaune et envoyer doucement le reste de son plumage en arrière. Il ne ressentait que la liberté du vol, mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, que des illusions créées par son esprit tourmenté. Il se redressa et descendit du muret pour s'approcher de la porte de vois le menant aux escaliers. Il devrait faire face aux regards déçus de la majorité des élèves, puisque Draco aurait probablement raconté sa nuit de rêve avec Blaise, il ferait face aux larmes de Ginny qu'il supplierait de pardonner pour pouvoir lui dire que Draco était finalement un salaud de première et qu'il ne valait rien. Il devrait subir les reproches de ses deux meilleurs amis et finalement, des professeurs desquels il avait manqué les cours de cette avant-midi.

Aller Hop! C'est parti!

Il entra dans la Grande Salle et tout se déroula comme prévu, à l'exception d'une chose : aucun élève sauf Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Draco ne se retourna. Il tenta de fuir le regard de Blaise, mais celui-ci ne le lâchait pas une seconde avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Harry entrevit Draco qui, en voyant une prunelle verte portée sur lui, baissa la tête et ses joues rougirent légèrement. Harry se retourna alors et s'assit de dos à lui, pour ne pas voir la table des Serpentards. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir Draco tentant de se relever pour sortir et Blaise le clouant au banc pour qu'il reste près de lui. Le blond gardait empreint sur son visage un regard orageux, tentant de garder pour lui-même ce qu'il retenait depuis la nuit dernière.

Malgré tout, il se redressa alors, et en voyant Blaise tenter de le retenir, lança un _petrificus Totalus_ avant de se mettre à hurler qu'il n'aurait pas dû le toucher et le provoquer, puis s'enfuit hors de la salle. Harry vit la tête blonde de Draco sorti avant de se retourner vers Hermione, lui demandant s'il y avait des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui dans l'école.

- Tu sais Harry qu'il y a _beaucoup_ de rumeurs qui circulent sur toi ici… surtout depuis hier midi…

- J'imagine, mais y en aurait-il de la nuit dernière?

- En fait, il y en a une qui aurait été racontée par Blaise, comme quoi Malfoy était très doué au lit et qu'il était très bien en dominé et ensuite… plus rien.

- Rien d'autre?

- Non, enfin, c'était une partie de la rumeur, l'autre aurait été dite par Malfoy et elle disait que tu étais plutôt… hum… mauvais…

Harry ne laissa pas à Hermione la chance de terminer sa phrase qu'il se trouvait presque à la sortie de la grande salle pour se mettre à courir après ce vaurien de Malfoy. Il ne se fit pas remarquer par les professeurs, qui étaient accourus autour de Blaise et dont un seul, Rogue, était parti à la recherche de Draco. Harry parvint finalement au seul endroit qu'il jugeait parfait pour Draco… son ancien appartement.

Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans la salle. Il ne fit que quelques pas qu'il entendit la voix de Rogue par l'entrebâillement de la chambre qui disait :

- … ne doit pas savoir ceci monsieur Malfoy… il pourrait le prendre très mal.

Mais il avait déjà ouvert la porte bruyamment et il vit alors Draco, étendu dans son trop grand lit, tandis que Rogue était assis sur une chaise près de lui, qui le regardait avec un visage troublé. Rogue se tourna brusquement vers Harry tandis que Draco plongeait son visage dans les oreillers moelleux de leur chambre commune.

- Harry, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Harry prit un air indigné avant de lancer :

- Désolé _Severus_ mais ici, c'est MA chambre… et j'ai le droit de rester si JE le veux.

- Tu devras alors faire obstruction à la règle…

- Non! Je ne vais pas faire d'obstruction, vous… vous allez _sortir de ma chambre_, termina-t-il en sifflant.

Il sentit alors une vive décharge, complètement incontrôlable, parcourir son corps tandis qu'une vague d'air tremblante se formait autour de lui. Rogue eut, bien malgré sa volonté, peur pour lui et Draco. Il se rapprocha alors du blond pour le protéger, entoura ses bras autour du corps frêle du blond et le serra contre lui pour qu'il ne reçoive par d'énergie magique.

- SORS D'ICI SEVERUS!

Mais il était trop tard, Severus reçut la décharge et s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Draco regarda son professeur le lâcher et tomber au sol et tenta de s'approcher pour voir s'il allait bien, mais en voyant la sphère vacillante autour du brun il prit peur et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percute la tête de lit. Il sentit alors des larmes rouler sur ses joues lorsque Harry porta les yeux sur lui. Il ne ressentait dans ce regard vert plus aucune compassion, qu'une seule rage contenue depuis des heures et des heures. Le brun s'approcha alors de Draco qui tenta de reculer davantage, sans pouvoir.

- Non Harry! Je t'en prie! Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en prie!

Il vit Draco se recroqueviller et plonger sa tête dans ses bras, qui entouraient déjà ses genoux tremblants. Harry s'approcha davantage de Draco, le blond versa d'autres larmes en sentant l'énergie le frôler.

- Harry… je t'en prie… ne me fait pas de mal… supplia finalement Draco avant qu'Harry ne se saisisse violemment de son bras.

Il sentit sa peau pincer sous la poigne du brun, puis sa peau rougit. Il vit alors son amant le regarder et son aura augmenta un peu.

- Je m'excuse Harry… ce n'était pas…

- Non Draco ne dit rien! Lança Rogue qui s'était éveillé.

- Désolé Sev, je dois le dire, je ne peux pas…

- Tu dois garder ça pour toi!

- Non Severus!

- _Oubliettes_!

Draco oublia alors ce qu'il voulait dire à Harry, mais en le voyant tenir fermement son bras et l'aura magique qui l'entourait, il prit peur à nouveau et se mit à trembler plus violemment encore. Rogue s'apprêtait à lancer un sort au brun lorsqu'Harry envoya sa baguette au fond de la pièce, sous le regard choqué du plus vieux. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Draco et le regarda au fond des yeux. Draco ferma finalement les siens, la douleur dans son corps étant trop violente pour y ajouter les mauvais souvenirs. Il baissa la tête et sentit alors des paroles glisser entre ses lèvres, sans même qu'il ne les contrôle.

- Je ne voulais pas Harry… c'est… c'est Blaise…

Harry sentit sa rage augmenter à la mention du noir et il se redressa, prêt à aller frapper durement le sorcier. Il s'apprêtait alors à déposer sa main sur la poignée de la porte de ses appartements quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et la tête de Draco se loger dans son cou. Il sentait son corps trembler violemment contre son dos et sa voix douce mais apeurée dire :

- Ne me laisse pas encore…

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer complètement le brun, qui prit alors conscience de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il venait de frapper durement un professeur, presque un ami maintenant, et détruire les dernières barrières de son amant. Il se retourna alors et regarda le regard embrouillé du blond, ses larmes humides de larmes tombées. Draco serra le brun dans ses bras tremblant, tout en caressant ses cheveux chaleureusement.

- Je m'excuse Draco… je ne voulais pas… je… c'était plus fort que moi. Je suis un danger public pour ta vie, pourquoi tu restes avec moi, pourquoi tu me pardonnes toutes les fois?

- Shut Harry, tout va bien, c'est moi qui a été un vrai… con… je n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire comme ça, j'aurais dû repousser Zabini, je suis désolé Harry, mais il a comprit… le blond oublia complètement ce qu'il allait dire, Harry comprit que c'était ce que Severus ne voulait pas qu'il dise.

- Quel est ce secret, Severus? Demanda Harry au professeur encore sonné dans la pièce.

- Je ne peux te le dire Harry, dit doucement l'homme pour ne pas provoquer à nouveau la colère de l'étudiant.

- Je… je comprends je crois.

Harry baissa la tête, le regard triste. Draco le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire ce qu'est ce secret, mais vois-tu… je ne m'en souviens pas. Je t'aime par contre et si Severus me l'a fait oublier, c'est sans doute parce que c'est dangereux pour toi…

- Tu es certain?

- Non, mais j'ai confiance en Sev, il sait ce qu'il fait…

Draco embrassa légèrement le brun tandis que le professeur se relevait, ramassait sa baguette et regardait le couple en souriant. Il sortit des appartements peu de temps après.

Draco s'effondra au sol, l'adrénaline descendant soudainement. Il pleurait de soulagement, heureux que le brun ait accepté à nouveau d'être avec lui.

- Draco, pourquoi me cachez-vous un secret qui me concerne après m'avoir entendu… tant de fois… dire que je détestais qu'on me cache des choses sur ma vie?

- Parce que…

- Et pourquoi toi tu es au courant?

- Sans doute parce que ça me concerne…

- Tu aurais donc eu le droit de savoir, mais pas moi!?

- Ce n'est pas ça Harry, c'est pour te protéger…

Le brun se retourna, furieux.

- C'est toujours la même chanson, pourquoi je demande encore! Alors tant pis Draco, Severus a gâché ta chance de te racheter ce soir, pour regagner ma confiance après l'_accident_ d'hier soir… je croyais que tu tenterais de te racheter, mais je vois que je te connais mal Malfoy.

Le cœur du blond se serra aussitôt. Le veela en lui prenait très mal le rejet et il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager Harry, n'ayant plus de souvenirs du secret. Il jura contre Harry, qui ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il était et fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux avec lui.

- Je ne peux rien faire Harry… mais hier, c'est Zabini qui m'a forcé…

- Évidemment.

Draco tenta de s'approcher du brun, pour chercher un peu de réconfort en ce midi tourmenté mais fut projeté violemment contre le pied du lit en glissant au sol. Un mince filet de sang glissa de sa bouche tandis qu'Harry sortait de la pièce, culpabilisant un peu pour ce qu'il venait de faire sans toutefois se retourner, se dirigeant vers un de ses nouveaux endroits préférés : les cachots.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **

calimero :

Merci à toi pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise encore et j'espère bien que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre ^^ À lundi prochain

adenoide :

Ah Lucius, s'il y avait un moyen de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes ^^ Contente que ça te plaise, à Lundi prochain ^^


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 19 très fraîchement pondu, il y a quelques minutes ^^ Je voulais absolument vous le donner pour lundi matin et pour cela, j'étais prête à sacrifier quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, un peu d'action en perspective ^^ **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards bien rapidement et trouva Zabini en moins de temps encore. Il s'approcha de lui et le plaqua durement au mur derrière au point tel qu'il entendit un craquement sourd retentir. Blaise se mit aussitôt à rire de sarcasme et de douleur tandis que le visage enragé de Potter se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Il tenta de relâcher la prise du brun sur lui, mais Harry ne fit que la resserrer en le plaquant encore plus fort contre le mur.

Harry lui envoya un sortilège mais Blaise l'évita habilement. Le maintenant en garde avec sa baguette, il regarda les autres serpentards, les curieux qui les avaient entourés dès que Potter était entré dans la salle commune. Une des préfètes obligea alors les jeunes à se rendre dans leurs dortoirs tandis qu'elle allait tenter de les séparer.

- Ça suffit, cessez de vous battre!

Mais ses paroles n'eurent l'effet que de provoquer la magie instinctive du brun, qui en fut entouré rapidement. La préfète fut projetée dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir tandis que Blaise tentait de venir l'aider.

- Non, toi tu restes ici. Ordonna froidement Harry.

Il plaqua à nouveau Blaise contre la pierre et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Draco?

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi Potter? Pourquoi je lui ai permis de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie? Fais-moi rire, on veut tous ça, même ta petite chienne de Malfoy

- La ferme! Aboya-t-il en le frappant à la tête, projetant celle-ci vers le mur.

- Je voulais une vengeance envers le traitre, je voulais le faire payer et t'humilier Potter, mon plus grand plaisir.

- Et le secret de Rogue _et_ Draco?

- Ça, je ne pourrais pas te le dire, même si je le voulais. On m'a fait faire un serment inviolable là-dessus alors désolé, dit-il faussement.

Harry relâcha sa prise, lui flanqua un autre coup de poing et quitta la pièce sous le regard soulagé de la préfète. Harry se dirigea vers ses appartements, il avait besoin de relaxer et un bref instant, il oublia ce qui se trouvait là-bas.

Lorsqu'il entra et retrouva Draco, toujours étendu au sol le nez en sang, il lança un sortilège pour le nettoyer et alla chercher une serviette humide, au cas où son nez saignerait encore. Il avait mal à la poitrine en songeant au blond, à Zabini, à Severus…

Après avoir vérifié que tout était en bon état, ou presque, il coucha Draco dans leur lit, ouvrit complètement les rideaux de tous les côtés et prit un fauteuil qu'il approcha du lit pour veiller son amant. Il ne méritait pas de dormir dans le même lit que lui, il ne méritait même pas de rester avec lui, tout simplement… dans sa vie, dans cette chambre, mais il restait quand même parce qu'il savait que Draco le voudrait. Il resta toutefois à une distance respectable et s'endormit rapidement, trop épuisé par la dépense considérable d'énergie de la journée.

Quand au beau milieu de la nuit il fut réveillé par un froissement de tissus, il regarda dans tous les sens pour vérifier que tout allait bien et vit alors deux prunelles grises le regarder avec une certaine admiration et un amour hors normes.

- Tu sais Harry… je t'ai toujours admiré depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette boutique… je ne savais pas que tu étais LE survivant, je ne savais pas que tu portais cette cicatrice qui te fait tant de mal, je savais juste que tu avais l'air d'être un jeune sorcier plus que talentueux et que tu deviendrais bien des choses quand tu serais grand… Je ne m'imaginais pas rester avec toi… du moins… pas aussi _amicalement_ que ça… mais j'aurais pu être ton ami, du moins, c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru et ce que je crois s'avère rarement faux… je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de vie heureuse avant de te rencontrer… et j'ai commencé à t'admirer.

- Draco…

- Non… laisse-moi parler. Quand je t'ai connu un peu mieux et que j'ai sut que tu irais à Gryffondor, j'ai senti mes chances devenir vaines, mais je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant, j'aurais aimé te connaître davantage et voilà qu'une invitation cet été m'a permit cela… tu as tout changé Harry… et je t'en remercie. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de vrais amis, je sais maintenant plus que jamais qu'il est facile de les perdre… qu'il faut en prendre soin… et c'est ce qui se passe… je dois prendre soin de notre relation… parce que nous avons une relation enh Harry? Je sais que je ne dois pas te cacher des choses mais là… je m'excuse Harry… je dois le faire… pour te sauver… pour te protéger et faire en sorte de garder mon ami en vie… tu es le seul que j'ai vraiment eu et je veux t'avoir près de moi pour toujours, même si tu n'es pas à mes côtés par amour…

- Dray…

- Attends. Et c'est pourquoi je ne veux plus jamais te faire de mal… si tu ne m'aimes plus, dit-le, tu peux me laisser… sans rancunes, promit juré. Je m'en sortirai je suis sur… termina Draco, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry avança sa main pour caresser doucement la joue de Draco. Le blond se laissa faire sous la caresse, ferma les yeux doucement et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il sentit alors deux lèvres chaudes se poser contre les siennes, chastement, dans un baiser salé de ses propres larmes. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque les lèvres quittèrent les siennes et regarda profondément Harry.

- Draco… je t'aime et je m'excuse pour ma réaction violente de cet après-midi, je sais que je t'ai mis dans le trouble, et c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander si tu veux vraiment rester avec moi après cet avant-goût de ce que c'est de passer sa vie près de moi, avec moi, avec le survivant… Je veux que tu sois franc, que ce ne soit pas ton veela qui parle pour toi s'il te plait.

Draco fit mine de réfléchir avant de lancer :

- Je t'aime Harry. Le veela n'a pas son mot là-dedans, c'est juste moi.

Harry fit un large sourire avant de venir rejoindre le blond sous les draps. Il enleva son chandail et son pantalon, restant en simples boxers tandis que Draco faisait de même. Le blond se blottit aussitôt dans les bras chauds du brun, qui les referma autour de ses épaules. Draco posa son nez dans son cou, huma le doux parfum de son amant avant de susurrer :

- Je t'aime Harry

- Je t'aime aussi Dray.

Ils se rendormirent aussitôt.

/…/

Le lendemain, un beau mercredi de novembre, ils furent réveillés par un soleil brûlant sur leur peau. Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts et les draps descendaient au centre de leur dos. Draco était encore blotti dans ses bras tandis que le brun affichait un sourire merveilleux face au corps splendide qui reposait entre ses bras. Draco bougea un peu, Harry s'approcha légèrement de lui. Il traça du bout des doigts le visage fin de son ange pour finalement caresser les lèvres, où il déposa un baiser si doux qu'ils ne le sentirent presque pas. Draco ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea son regard gris dans celui, vert, d'Harry. Ils firent tous les deux un sourire avant que Draco n'approche de nouveau ses lèvres du brun.

Entre deux baisers, Draco murmura :

- J'aime ta façon de me réveiller.

Harry répondit à cette phrase en déposant un baiser dans le creux de la joue de sa Némésis et serra plus fort l'emprise qu'il avait sur le Serpentard. Le blond ne protesta pas et vint accoter sa tête sur le torse à la peau hâlée du brun, pour fermer les yeux en signe d'apaisement.

- Allez Dray, il faut se réveiller, les cours reprennent tu sais et on commence en potions alors ce serait mieux qu'on ne soit pas en retard…

- Je vais prendre une douche alors.

- D'accord.

Draco sortit à regret des couvertures pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau chaude. Il entra sous le jet d'eau et commença à se laver. Il sentit peu de temps après deux bras entourer sa taille et une voix chaude susurrer à son oreille : « si tu croyais que je ne te rejoindrais pas… bel ange… ». Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis que les mains de son amant glissaient sur sa peau blanche, autour de son nombril.

Les deux sorciers finirent rapidement, étonnamment, de prendre leur douche commune et s'habillèrent. Draco réajusta sa cravate vert et argenté et s'approcha du brun pour nouer la sienne tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsque ce fut terminé.

- J'aurais aimé voir ce qu'aurait fait le vert sur toi Harry…

- Et dire que tu aurais vraiment pu le voir… si j'étais venu à Serpentard…

- Comment ça _si_ tu étais venu à Serpentard?

- Oui, j'ai convaincu le choixpeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard parce que tu t'y trouvais et parce que mes amis allaient à Gryffondor… je t'en ai parlé cet été…

- Dire que tu aurais pu être avec moi, toutes ces années…

- Mais je suis avec toi maintenant… et je suis content de notre situation maintenant… même si je peux te blesser des fois…

- Tu ne me blesseras jamais Harry. Dis Draco en déposant une main sur sa joue.

Il l'embrassa et sortit en hâte de leurs appartements. Harry courut après lui et vint déposer sa main dans la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Ils durent se séparer dans la grande salle, s'indiquant de rejoindre aux portes de la salle un peu plus tard. Harry rejoignit ses amis, pour discuter un peu avec eux de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ses pouvoirs incontrôlables. Hermione n'en fut pas étonnée et conseilla à son ami de prendre garde à ne pas trop utiliser cette magie et d'apprendre à la contrôler tandis que Ron, lui, le félicitait pour avoir tabassé Zabini et fermé le bec de Rogue. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'ils parlaient de Zabini, ils remarquèrent que celui-ci venait d'entrer dans la salle et se dirigeait vers Draco. Harry le fixa, pour être certain qu'il ne toucherait pas à son partenaire et fut rassuré lorsqu'il le vit passer derrière le blond sans le toucher, pour aller rejoindre un autre groupe de Serpentard.

- Allo Harry? Tu es avec nous?

Harry se retourna vers Ron pour remarquer qu'il mangeait lentement ses rôties. Ils continuèrent à parler, discutant au passage de Quidditch puisqu'ils avaient un match contre Serpentard très bientôt et il changea de sujet d'un coup.

- Tu sais Harry… tu dois faire remporter l'équipe même si Malfoy est l'autre attrapeur… Tu dois nous faire gagner même s'il faut le faire tomber de son balai.

- Je ne ferai pas tomber Draco de son balai Ron! Voyons, tu sais que je n'en serais pas capable, je vais me contenter d'attraper le vif et ce sera tout.

- Puisque tu le dis.

Ron retourna la tête vers le blond, à la table des Serpentards. Il avait envie d'être attrapeur juste pour pouvoir le faire tomber de quarante mètres, tout ça parce qu'il lui avait volé son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever ça, c'était injuste.

- Bon Ron, je crois que je vais te laisser, je dois parler un peu avec-

- Malfoy, oui je sais, coupa le roux.

- D'accord, à tantôt alors!

- C'est ça… à tantôt.

Harry se dirigea vers les portes pour s'engouffrer dans les corridors. Il se dirigea vers un couloir plus sombre, sachant pertinemment que Draco était derrière lui. Au détour d'un couloir, il se retourna, saisit le blond par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur, plongeant sa tête dans le cou blanc pour lui donner des baisers. Draco poussa un petit gémissement et déposa ses mains dans les cheveux du gryffondor. Harry s'approcha de l'oreille du blond et souffla :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Harry ne sut comment résister à la voix douce de Draco et le serra contre lui, déposant ses mains sur ses reins. Il déposa alors sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard et l'enlaça chastement. Il sourit avec bonheur tandis que Draco croisait ses doigts sur sa nuque tout en déposant sa tête sur celle de son amant.

- Si tu savais comme je peux t'aimer Harry… je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir un prince près de moi… je t'aime beaucoup Draco.

Malfoy déposa sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés du brun pour redresser sa tête et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder profondément.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller en potions?

- Ce serait une bonne idée Draco, même si je ferais bien autre chose avant… lança-t-il suggestivement.

- Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi…

- Alors tiens ma main…

- Je vais faire mieux.

Draco posa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry et vint poser sa main sur la hanche fine du survivant tandis qu'il déposait sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

- Voilà, c'est mieux ainsi tu ne trouves pas?

- hm…. Entièrement d'accord.

Tous les deux, au vu de tous, marchèrent dans cette position jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue pour assister au cours de potions. Draco se décolla à regret de son amant pour éviter le retrait de points et ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant patiemment que le maître des potions commence son cours. Aujourd'hui, ils étudieraient une potion qui avait le même but que l'Imperium, mais servant à des fins médicales.

- Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de votre part. Comme chacune des minutieuses concoctions que vous devez faire, vous devrez prendre garde à ne pas inverser les ingrédients, à ne pas trop en mettre, à prendre garde au temps qui, pour cette potion, est extrêmement important. Prenez les ingrédients et commencez, vous avez une heure trente.

Les élèves se mirent au travail sans attendre, prenant soin de ne pas mettre les racines de mandragore avant les épices de dragons et vice-versa. Il ne se passa rien de notable dans la classe et ils remirent tous une fiole au professeur.

Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent en discutant des possibilités de la potion, les propositions tournant toutes autour du même sujet : ridiculiser les autres. Draco rejoignit Harry, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et siffla quelque chose à l'oreille du brun qui frissonna.

- Comment tu as fait pour apprendre cela? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Les livres Potter, les livres!

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible… est-ce que le Fourchelangue peut être écrit?

- Non, mais il peut être raconté….

- Ah…. Je t'adore Dray et... quand tu veux.

Draco rougit et se sépara de lui, encore une fois, pour aller en soin aux créatures tandis qu'Harry allait en défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'avait pas trop envie de revoir Tonks, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix… Il franchit donc la porte de leur salle de classe et alla prendre place directement près de la fenêtre, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Comme toujours, il sentit le regard de l'auror sur lui mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fit rien pour attirer son attention sur le cours. Il passa donc la période entière à regarder par la vitre.

Il remarqua la classe de soin aux créatures magiques, en train d'étudier une créature plutôt étrange. Attentif à ce qui se passait, il remarqua sa tête blonde favorite et sourit, complètement déconnecté du cours qu'il assistait.

L'une des bêtes s'approcha dangereusement du blond et griffa soudainement sa jambe. Harry vit aussitôt le blond porte les mains à sa jambe et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry se leva sans hésiter, oubliant qu'il était en cours et sortit de la classe sous les regards inquiets d'une trentaine d'élèves, en plus du professeur.

- Miss Granger, vous irez porter les affaires de monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie après le cours d'accord?

- D'accord professeur.

- Merci, alors comme je le disais….

Harry courait comme un déchainé dans les couloirs pour aller rejoindre son amant, dehors avec les autres. Il vit que Draco se trouvait au même endroit qu'il y avait quelques minutes et remarqua heureusement son bon état.

Il resta caché dans les buissons, mais quand il vit la même créature se rapprocher à nouveau de lui il sortit pour pousser le Serpentard hors de la portée des griffes du… monstre. Tous les Serpentards le regardèrent alors et il rougit violemment en remarquant qu'il était au-dessus de Draco, le maintenant fermement contre lui.

- Harry! S'exclama Hagrid, que fais-tu ici!?

- Rien je… j'ai vu quelque chose et… je suis venu aider Draco…

Hagrid semblait très sérieux tandis que tous les autres étudiants, Blaise compris, se retenaient de rire follement des deux amants. Harry se redressa alors, regarda l'immonde créature qui voulait du mal à Draco et tendit la main pour que le blond la saisisse afin de se relever. Harry murmura, inquiet : « tout va bien Draco? » auquel répondit le jeune homme par un hochement de tête. Le blond jeta un regard à l'araignée, grosse et jaune, rouge et noir, qui portait des aiguillons à chacune de ses pattes. On disait d'elle qu'elle était très dangereuse et que son venin était mortel. Par chance, Harry était arrivé avant l'attaque qu'il avait vue… avant même qu'elle ne se produise.

Hagrid consentit le brun à emmener le blond à l'infirmerie, lui tendant un mot d'excuse pour les cours à venir. Harry ne fut toutefois pas dispensé de cours mais décida qu'il les manquerait quand même, craignant davantage pour Draco que pour ses résultats scolaires.

Arrivé, le blond s'assit sur un lit d'infirmerie, ayant brusquement mal au ventre. Harry posa sa main sur sa jumelle, voyant que cela détendait légèrement son amant. Il le regarda dans les yeux, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne gémisse de douleur. Draco s'endormit d'épuisement lorsque Pomfresh lui donna un antidouleur, la main dans celle d'Harry.

Harry se réveilla en sursautant, ne s'étant jamais aperçu qu'il s'était endormi. Les ongles de Draco étaient enfoncés dans sa paume, ce qui avait sans doute provoqué son réveil. Il s'inquiéta un peu, craignant à tort que Lucius était encore derrière tout ça mais il se rendit vite compte que Draco se tordait de douleur à cause de mal au ventre, les traits crispés en une grimace de souffrance. Ses yeux rougis étaient fermés et des larmes en coulaient presque à flots. Il remarqua aussitôt les deux trainées de sang sur son ventre et commença à s'inquiéter davantage. Il prit place à côté de Draco et souleva son chandail pour mieux voir, en appelant l'infirmière.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa les mots de la bouche. Draco était en train de se faire lacérer par un objet invisible, comme si un sortilège provoquait ces marques. Draco poussa un autre cri de douleur en appelant son nom, déterminé à obtenir l'aide de son amant gryffondor.

- Harry, je t'en prie, aide-moi!

- Draco, Dray, je suis ici, réveille-toi mon dragon….

Le blond se calma un peu après avoir entendu la voix de son amant et cessa de se débattre malgré les plaies qui se formaient d'un côté et de l'autre de son ventre.

- Draco, ouvre les yeux, demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la joue de Draco, l'autre tenant sa main droite.

Le blond ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda le brun directement dans les yeux, affolés.

- MADAME POMFRESH! Cria à nouveau Harry.

Ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referma et l'infirmière approcha de leur lit pour hurler aux amants de se rendormir. Quand elle vit les plaies sanguinolentes de Draco, elle poussa un gémissement d'horreur et fit apparaître aussitôt une fiole dans sa main qui contenait une potion de guérison. Sans perdre de temps, elle en appliqua sur le ventre de Draco et prononça une formule. Le sortilège qui lacérait cessa aussitôt et les plaies se refermèrent lentement, surtout les plus grosses. Harry respira un peu mieux tandis que la douleur de Draco s'atténuait progressivement. Il serra une main blessée entre les siennes, tremblant faiblement. Draco approcha son autre main de son visage et embrassa le brun.

- Maintenant, vous Potter vous devez sortir pour laisser monsieur Malfoy dormir un peu, comprit?

- Je… je ne veux pas… je veux rester avec lui.

Il tourna la tête vers le visage de Draco et vit encore quelques traits de douleur, ce qui lui arracha quelques battements supplémentaires. Mais Pomfresh semblait plus décidée que lui et lui ordonna à nouveau de sortir sous peine de ne plus pouvoir revenir, même sous cape. Le brun capitula.

- Désolé mon dragon, je reviens demain matin, promis.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry sortit à contrecœur de l'infirmerie, tremblant de rage contre l'infirmière. Il se rendit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, montant presque les marches quatre à quatre tant il était pressé de relâcher sa haine envers le monde entier pour les maux causés au blond.

Rendu au sommet, il s'assit au sol, le torse penché en arrière et soutenu par ses deux bras tendus. Sa tête était légèrement penchée, regardant au loin les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient de toutes leurs forces. Il songea à toutes les choses qu'il regrettait de faire vivre à Draco, notamment Voldemort qui allait probablement se servir de lui. Draco ne méritait pas une telle vie.

Il en vint à songer à Ginny, celle qui avait partagé son côté quelques instants. Elle connaissait la menace que Voldemort pouvait exercer sur Harry, elle connaissait les conséquences d'être l'ami du Survivant et l'aider à vaincre Voldemort n'était pas un problème, puisqu'elle était déjà habituée à cela à sa façon. Draco méritait mieux qu'une vie parsemée de dangers comme celui-ci.

Il s'endormit une fois de plus au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, bercé par le chant silencieux de ses pensées les plus joyeuses avec Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? À lundi prochain :)_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour ! Ça faisait un bail, mais je n'avais pas été sur mon ordinateur de bureau depuis deux semaines, et mon fichier est là-dessus... excuse assez mauvaise, bien que vraie. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de terminer ce chapitre afin de vous l'offrir, question d'essayer au mieux de respecter mes promesses^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien qu'il soit assez tranquille. On apprend un peu plus de choses sur Harry, mais malheureusement pas assez sur le Secret de Rogue... BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, une cloche retentissait déjà dans l'école et il sursauta en l'entendant, surpris de s'être levé aussi tard et… par cette cloche qui indiquait le premier cours de la journée!

Sans perdre de temps, il se mit à courir, non pas vers le dortoir des gryffondors pour y prendre quelques livres, mais plutôt vers l'infirmerie où se trouvait Draco pour trois jours. En entrant dans la salle, il retrouva rapidement le lit du blond et prit place à côté de lui, sur une chaise à cette fin. Le blond s'éveilla lorsqu'une main caressa la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts ensemble.

- Tu es… en retard Harry.

- Je sais, je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin…

- Non, tu es en retard pour tes cours, tu devrais y aller c'est potions en première heure…

- Je m'en fiche, je t'avais promis que je reviendrais alors je suis là.

- Tu n'es pas possible Potter.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom de famille

- Désolé… tu devrais quand même y aller, Rogue ne sera pas content et je ne veux pas que tu manques de la matière à cause de moi.

- Je…

Draco l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tantôt suivi de ses propres lèvres se posant délicatement sur celles du brun.

- Plus un mot, tu vas en cours et si Rogue te met en retenue, dit-lui que c'est de ma faute, il comprendra sans doute rapidement… allez, va! Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi Draco.

Et Harry Potter le quitta contre son gré pour assister à ses cours, délaissant le jeune homme malade derrière lui, semblant perdu entre les draps blancs de l'infirmerie.

- EN RETARD POTTER! Siffla Rogue d'un ton froid et sec. DIX POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR.

- D'accord monsieur.

Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place sans dire un mot de plus, le regard de Rogue le suivant avec une rage au fond des yeux, une rage dont Harry saurait facilement expliquer l'origine. Rogue était encore en colère contre lui pour ce qu'Harry avait fait dans ses appartements, et tout ça juste parce qu'il était présent. La crainte de Severus pour son filleul l'empêchait de maltraiter Harry donc il évitait de donner des retenues à Harry pour ne pas le séparer de son compagnon.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais répéter pour Potter, ce sera un cours sur la potion anti-attraction, utile contre les effets envoutants des vélanes par exemple. Veillez à ce que chaque ingrédient soit mélangé dans le bon ordre, voici les instructions.

Les ingrédients apparurent au tableau tandis que Rogue prenait place derrière son bureau pour pouvoir corriger les copies des autres classes. Harry tenta vainement de faire le mieux qu'il put avec sa potion, mais elle finit par produire un sifflement aigu dans la classe, ce qui fit exploser une majorité des fioles servant aux échantillons de chaque élève. Harry regarda la place vide de Draco tandis que Rogue s'approchait de sa table d'un pas ferme. Draco n'était pas là pour lui lancer un autre regard amusé, ni là pour le prévenir que sa potion n'était pas correcte. Il lui manquait affreusement que le dragon se trouve près de lui en cours…

- Monsieur Potter, siffla Rogue… qu'avez-vous fait encore?

- Je.. Je crois que… en fait je ne sais pas monsieur.

- Moins… non… en fait aujourd'hui je vais laisser passer, vous feriez mieux de faire attention la prochaine fois et ne pas inverser le sang de dragon de Norvège avec le sang de Strangulot.

Harry se figea quelques instants. Rogue ne retirait aucun point à Gryffondor, pour une fois en six années, c'était assez perturbant.

- Ramassez Potter, ou je pourrais revenir sur ma décision.

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous pourrez ensuite quitter ma classe puisque vous n'aurez pas le temps de commencer une nouvelle potion.

- Mais il reste cinquante minutes de cours…

- Profitez-en pour aller voir… enfin pour faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

- Merci monsieur.

Harry commença à faire le ménage de sa table avant de dire au revoir à Ron et Hermione, qui ne lui accordèrent qu'un mince sourire. Il se rendit ensuite à l'infirmerie où Draco dormait profondément. Il rapprocha à nouveau la chaise, s'assit à côté de Draco et posa sa main sur la joue pâle. Le blond bougea un peu tandis que les doigts d'Harry retraçaient le contour de ses lèvres et que celles d'Harry se posaient sur ses paupières.

Les deux orbes gris de Draco plongèrent alors dans ceux du brun, qui fit un large sourire à son dragon.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas allé en cours? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Rogue m'a permis de venir te voir après que j'ai manqué ma potion…

- Il a encore retiré des points… souffla-t-il, peiné pour les griffons.

- Non, même pas. Il m'a juste demandé de ramasser mes affaires et venir faire un tour à l'infirmerie… Il est très gentil faut croire.

- Je crois qu'il veut se faire pardonner… et que je passe du temps avec toi. Il doit préparer quelque chose… Dis Draco d'un air mystérieux malgré l'énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me caches encore quelque chose, petit dragon.

- Mais non, je disais simplement qu'il devait préparer quelque chose, peut-être est-il simplement très heureux… ou bien amoureux…

- Rogue amoureux!? Tu veux me faire rire, de qui pourrait-il bien être amoureux?

Draco regarda Harry avec amour, puis répondit.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être une vieille connaissance…

- De qui parles-tu Draco?

- Je ne sais pas… vient me rejoindre dans les draps, j'ai froid. Je t'en supplie, oublie Rogue.

- Bon, mais tu devras m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par _Rogue amoureux_…

- Si tu veux mon ange, mais pas maintenant.

Harry rejoignit son amant dans le petit lit blanc de l'infirmerie et le blond vint aussitôt se lover contre son corps chaud. Harry ne chercha pas à lui rappeler qu'il allait forcément manquer un autre cours s'il restait couché ici et profita du moment. Caressant ses cheveux blonds, Harry vit le brun s'endormir en songeant à ses dernières paroles. Rogue amoureux… et puis quoi encore, Minerva enceinte?!

- Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy… dit une voix froide et sèche.

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent les yeux et Harry sursauta lorsque le visage de Rogue apparut à quelques centimètres à peine de leur propre visage, les deux orbes noirs les regardant avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

- Vous devriez vous rendre en cours monsieur Potter, j'ai… quelques petites choses à dire à monsieur Malfoy et elles sont personnelles.

- Et si j'aimerais entendre?

- Personne ne vous a donné le droit de sécher les cours monsieur Potter alors, allez en cours!

Harry ne tenta pas de protester davantage et donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son serpentard personnel. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun était parti de l'infirmerie et les deux serpentard discutaient.

Harry s'ennuyait tellement en cours d'histoire de la magie que, quelques minutes après le début du cours et, après avoir surmonté les protestations d'Hermione quant à l'écoute en classe, il s'endormit sur ses notes. Il se retrouva, comme projeté astralement, devant son propre corps, endormi sur ses notes de cours tandis qu'à ses côtés Hermione et Ron prenaient des notes silencieusement et sérieusement. Le professeur Bins était en train de faire des allers-retours devant la classe, mentionnant dramatiquement les notes de cours et remontant mentalement dans le temps, les yeux agrandis lorsque des grands instants semblaient défiler devant ses yeux.

— Wow!

Hermione releva la tête, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose. Elle scruta les alentours, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, mais se décida finalement à reposer ses yeux sur ses notes et reprendre les phrases que le professeur disait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as 'mione? Demanda Ron.

— Rien... j'ai... j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parler... mais je dois être fatiguée...

Elle se retourna vers Harry et soupira.

— J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi libre et m'endormir durant mes cours... mais... enfin...

— Si tu veux, je te prête mes notes après le cours, tu ferais mieux de t'endormir, tu mérites bien ça.

— Non... je dormirai ce soir.

— Si tu veux.

Harry se retourna et sortit de la salle de classe, traversant les murs sans ressentir rien. Ses pas étaient silencieux dans les corridors. Il avança, le corridor ne semblait pas finir tant il était long. Il arriva alors, presque inconsciemment, devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Il entra et il vit alors Draco et Severus, en train de discuter, dans la même position où Harry et les deux serpentards s'étaient laissés.

— Severus... il... est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry pourrait être satisfait... je veux dire... est-ce que tu penses qu'il sera content de notre... enfin... de tout ça?

— Chhhuuuuutttt monsieur Malefoy... j'entends quelque chose.

— Mais il n'y a personne...

— Chut!

Harry cessa alors de bouger, recroquevillé dans un coin de l'infirmerie, près du lit de Draco afin de bien entendre ce qu'ils disaient ensemble. Severus se redressa, parcouru la pièce des yeux en marchant de bord en bord et revint vers Draco.

— Je crois que nous devrions en reparler plus tard... dans un lieu plus sûr...

— Enfin... si c'est ce que tu veux parrain... nous ferons ça lorsque je sortirai d'ici...

— Bon, alors boit cette potion, dit-il en tendant une potion à Draco, elle te permettra de bien dormir et... enfin, d'oublier un peu ce qui t'entoure...

— Merci parrain...

— De rien mon cher Draco... Bonne nuit! Dit-il après que Draco ait bu le liquide que contenait la fiole.

Severus enleva du visage de Draco les quelques mèches rebelles qui étaient tombées et sortit de l'infirmerie, jetant un dernier regard à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Harry Potter. Il murmura quelques chose et Harry sentit un picotement se faire ressentir dans son estomac ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il se réveilla dans le local de cours, le professeur Bins le regardant de ses yeux transparents.

— Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

— Vous... euh...

— Vous parliez de l'arrivée des géants en Angleterre... Lança Hermione.

— Merci beaucoup miss Granger... dix points pour Gryffondor. J'aurais toutefois aimé que monsieur Potter réponde à ma question.

— Désolé professeur, je n'étais pas... pas totalement présent. Souffla le Survivant, le regard baissé vers ses notes de cours.

— Bien bien... alors, comme je disais, les géants...

Harry recommença à noter ce que le professeur disait, résistant difficilement à une rechute dans le sommeil. Quand, enfin, la cloche sonna, il se sentit libéré et se rendit au chevet de son cher Draco pour se rassurer que ce qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie n'était pas vrai, pour se rassurer que ce don astral ne se rajouterait pas à ses supposés rêves prémonitoires qu'il avait quelques fois. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie et qu'un Draco endormit se révéla à ses yeux, il se sentit mal et choqué. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, une main vint se poser sur son épaule et un regard noir s'encra dans le sien. Severus Rogue se tenait devant Harry Potter, le regard sombre, digne du professeur de potions qu'il était.

— Monsieur Potter... suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Dit-il d'une voix froide, masquant toutes les émotions qui traversaient son corps.

— Mais... monsieur...

— Pas de, mais Potter... dans mon bureau, et tout de suite!

Harry ne dit plus un mot et suivit docilement le directeur des Serpentard, tête baissée, coupable d'avoir espionné leur conversation. Une question ne cessait toutefois de pulser dans sa tête comme le sang dans ses veines : qu'est-ce que son amant et Severus cachaient et préparaient dans son dos? Son regard se perdit dans les pierres du sol, sans remarquer que, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rendus devant la porte du bureau du professeur le plus détesté de l'école.

_— Serpent Sortia!_

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre et Severus invita le jeune Gryffondor à entrer en premier. Il le suivit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— _Insonorus!_ Monsieur Potter, prenez place dans l'un des fauteuils.

Harry vint s'asseoir devant le bureau de bois du professeur tandis que celui-ci prenait place dans son grand fauteuil derrière la table de bois noir verni. Il croisa alors ses bras sur son ventre et planta son regard noir dans celui vert émeraude de son élève.

— Des explications... Potter.

Harry serra ses mains sur les bras en cuir du fauteuil et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour à tous, je crois avoir repris une vitesse de croisière agréable pour la retranscription de cette fiction et donc, les chapitres seront publiés tous les lundi jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

- Alors monsieur Potter, que faisiez-vous durant la dernière heure, très précisément?

- Je… enfin… j'étais dans le cours du professeur-

- Mensonges! Lança le professeur, furieux de se faire raconter encore des bobards par Harry. Vous n'étiez pas en cours n'est-ce pas?

- Je… je…

- Cessez de bégayer et venez-en aux faits!

- Je n'y étais pas totalement… en fait, je me suis endormi et je me suis retrouvé dans une forme étrange, devant mon propre corps.

Severus dévisagea le jeune homme de longues secondes avant de parler.

- Comment avez-vous appris à faire ça?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est arrivé comme ça…

- OK, continuez.

- Et bien, après que j'ai vu mon propre corps, je me suis promené dans le château. Personne ne me voyait, alors j'en ai profité pour me rendre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je voulais voir Draco, alors j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Et j'ai vu que vous discutiez ensemble… ça m'a intrigué et je n'ai pas pu résister, je vous ai écouté parler.

Severus se redressa soudainement dans son fauteuil, posa ses bras sur son bureau et fixa le brun, qui sembla soudainement s'affaisser sur sa chaise.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu de la conversation?

- Pas grand-chose en fait, quelques phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens pour tout dire…

- Quoi, plus exactement?

- Et bien, Draco se demandait si je serais content d'une chose que vous faisiez, je ne sais pas trop quoi et ensuite, vous lui avez demandé de se taire pour discuter de tout ça dans un lieu privé.

Severus eut encore un moment de silence que rien ne vint troubler. Il se recula à nouveau pour s'adosser contre le fauteuil, croisa les doigts et regarda Harry d'un air plus formel.

- Notre prochaine réunion privée pour les cours de Magie ancienne sera ce soir.

- Mais Sev, Draco sort de l'infirmerie ce soir! Je veux le voir! Lança Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il avait appelé son professeur comme avant.

- Ce sera ce soir et nous verrons quoi faire rendu là… Maintenant, va déjeuner, tu vas avoir besoin du maximum d'énergie pour ce soir

- D'accord… marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Harry sortit du bureau de Rogue sans se rendre compte qu'il avait ouvert et refermé la porte par magie ancienne. Il regarda le couloir face à lui et se mit à courir vers l'entrée cachée des cuisines pour prendre un repas pour deux afin de manger dans l'infirmerie avec Draco. En songeant au cours du soir, il se dit que c'était étrange et dérangeant que Severus recommence les vouvoiements et les Potter lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, après cet été…

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, tenant un gros plateau dans les mains, il s'approcha de son ange pour le réveiller doucement. Il mit le plateau au bout du lit, là où Draco ne pourrait le renverser et s'approcha de son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il l'embrassa doucement et attendit quelques secondes. Les yeux gris apparurent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Salut amour… désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais je voulais prendre un repas avec toi avant mes cours…

- Merci beaucoup, tu as bien fait de me réveiller. Je ne refuserais pas que tu me réveilles à nouveau de cette façon par contre… dit-il en faisant un large sourire et en quémandant un autre baiser du brun.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime encore plus Harry.

- Tiens, ton repas…

- Mmm, merci.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste sensuel que Harry ne manqua pas et qui alluma une flamme dans son ventre. Le serpentard détourna aussitôt les yeux et enroula autour de son ustensile plusieurs pâtes avant de les mettre dans sa bouche en laissant passer entre ses lèvres un petit gémissement de bonheur. Harry sourit, conscient des tentatives du blond pour l'allumer mais se retint de lui sauter dessus et mangea.

Ils partagèrent leur repas en discutant de la journée et ils mangèrent en moins de vingt minutes leur repas. Harry sortit alors le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat et aussitôt, les yeux de Draco brillèrent en regardant la texture moelleuse de la pâte du gâteau, recouvert de crème au chocolat épaisse. Le Gryffondor piqua une petite partie du dessert et l'approcha des lèvres du blond. Aussitôt, un sourire fleurit sur son visage tandis qu'Harry le nourrissait de son péché mignon : le gâteau au chocolat. Lorsque la dernière bouchée de gâteau fut avalée, Draco fit lâcher sa fourchette à Harry et posa sa main derrière la tête brune pour capturer ses lèvres. Un délicieux goût de chocolat s'infiltra dans la bouche du brun qui frémit de bonheur tandis que la main dans ses cheveux glissait dans son dos, jusqu'à se faufiler sous sa chemise blanche.

- Dray…

- Oui mon ange?

- On… on n'a pas le temps pour…

- Non, tu dois aller en sortilèges dans moins d'une heure et je tiens à ce que tu y ailles, pour être prêt pour… enfin. Mais bon, je vais me contenter de profiter de tes lèvres avant de te quitter jusqu'à cette nuit… c'est vraiment dommage qu'il t'ait demandé ce soir… on aurait vraiment pu… suggéra-t-il lascivement.

Harry se sentit rougir avant d'emprisonner à nouveau les lèvres de Draco entre les siennes. Lorsqu'il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre dans la classe de Flitwick, Harry gémit de détresse. Il donna une myriade de baisers à Draco, puis se sépara à contrecœur.

- Je dois y aller Dray…

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Au revoir, à ce soir.

- Oui dans nos appartements, j'y serai…

Il sourit au Golden Boy et celui-ci se mit à courir vers sa salle de classe, après avoir lancé un baiser soufflé au blond depuis la porte de l'infirmerie. Draco restait toutefois triste que leur relation soit ainsi compromise par un secret qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler… un secret que Rogue lui avait interdit de dire sous peine de perdre sa magie et Merlin savait à quel point cela était déraisonnable et cruel.

Draco remarqua alors une chose qui le surprit dans la salle. Une enveloppe se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, une lettre dont l'écriture correspondait à celle de son professeur de potions. Doucement, il la prit et, prenant soin de regarder tout autour de lui si personne ne s'y trouvait, il décacheta le sceau de cire qui rendait la lettre illisible en étant fermée. Lorsqu'elle fut dépliée, quelques lignes d'une fine écriture apparurent et il entreprit leur lecture aussitôt. Lorsqu'il eut fini, sa bouche s'agrandit de surprise et ses yeux se figèrent.

Severus… il avait… Merlin! Harry allait… être surpris… pensa Draco en finissant de lire la lettre de son directeur de maison.

/…/

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa classe de sortilèges, pour ne pas être en retard à son cours. Mais en chemin il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans l'école, comme une magie puissante qui parcourait, par vagues, les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de courir et regarda dans toutes les directions à la recherche de la source, mais ne parvint qu'à remarquer que toutes les ondes semblaient égales, dans une direction comme dans l'autre. Il se résigna alors à ne pas y penser, question de ne pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis et entra dans sa salle de cours malgré le regard noir du petit professeur de sortilèges qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à côté de son meilleur ami, Ron.

- T'étais où? Chuchota le roux, penché vers Harry pour qu'il entende bien sa question.

- hm… infirmerie. Désolé, je serais venu manger dans la Grande Salle, mais Rogue a décidé de réserver toute ma soirée donc je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Draco…

- Je comprends.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, et si vous veniez nous faire la démonstration en face de la classe sur ce que je viens de parler? Demanda Flitwick en les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Ron comme Harry se mit à rougir en sentant la vingtaine de regards posés sur eux puis bégaya une faible réponse que le professeur lui demanda de répéter.

- On ne sait pas ce que vous venez de présenter…

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je viens de vous le demander… vous devriez suivre en cours messieurs… bon, vous devez me montrer comment manipuler divers objets en même temps avec des sorts différents.

- D'accord professeur, viens Ron, dit Harry en entrainant le roux à l'avant… si l'un se ridiculisait, l'autre le suivrait… solidarité purement gryffondorienne bien sûr.

- Bon alors messieurs, ce devrait être simple. Tout le monde attend que vous fassiez quelque chose, sourit Hermione pour leur mettre un peu de pression.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione, lança sèchement Ron en évitant de détourner le regard du professeur de sortilèges au fond de la classe.

- Allez-y. Ordonna ce dernier.

Alors qu'il venait de dire ces deux petits mots, Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très mal, comme s'il venait de se vider complètement de son énergie en quelques secondes et, n'ayant le temps que de voir tout disparaître avant de s'écrouler, il murmura : Sirius.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? À la semaine prochaine pour la suite... _


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le nouveau chapitre en bonnes et dues formes. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant dedans... excepté quelques petits éléments bien subtils...**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, à lundi prochain pour la suite ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Le professeur Flitwick sauta presque à l'avant de la classe en voyant son élève pencher vers le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe presque complètement, heureusement rattrapé par son ami Ronald.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Hermione qui se trouva près d'eux en moins de deux.

- Je ne sais pas plus que vous, miss Granger. Monsieur Weasley, amenez-le à l'infirmerie, vous aussi miss Granger, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard suppliant de la brune.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves chuchotaient et se demandaient les uns aux autres ce qui venait de se passer, pas trop certains de ce qui s'était vraiment produit. Le professeur, après avoir vu les trois élèves quitter la salle, tapa dans ses mains afin de réclamer le silence total dans la classe.

- Pour ce qui vient de se passer, faites comme si de rien n'était, ce n'est rien de bien grave, monsieur Potter a eu un moment de fatigue. Monsieur Thomas, si vous veniez nous montrer notre leçon d'aujourd'hui devant la classe…

/…/

Dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure, deux élèves courraient vers l'infirmerie du château, un corps lévitant entre eux. C'était celui d'Harry Potter, inconscient. Ron ne cessait de songer à ce que son ami avait dit avant de s'évanouir, le nom de son parrain… Sirius. Il avait dit son nom comme s'il avait espoir de se faire aider par le défunt, mais il était mort l'année dernière…

- Hermione…

- Oui Ron? Demanda-t-elle sans lâcher son regard de devant elle, sans doute pour éviter de tomber ou de s'empêtrer les pieds dans une pierre.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me chicote depuis qu'Harry est tombé…

- C'est quoi?

- Il… il a dit le nom de son parrain, mais comme s'il voulait son aide…

Hermione s'arrêta de courir, comme frappée par quelque chose. Ron, qui continuait d'avancer, appela la femme.

- 'mione, on n'a pas trop le temps de s'arrêter en chemin… Harry est peut-être en danger.

- Oh oui… euh… est-ce que tu peux y aller seul, je… je dois… aller parler à quelqu'un…

- Mais Hermione, c'est notre ami là, il a besoin de nous, on lui a promis d'être toujours là…

- Je sais mais c'est très important! Je viens à l'interclasse, je te le promets…

- T'es mieux de venir, sinon je dis à Harry que tu l'as lâchement abandonné.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron.

Et elle se mit à courir dans la direction opposée, se dirigea tout droit vers les cachots tandis que Ron, qui n'avait pas plus d'indications vers l'endroit où elle allait, continua son chemin en courant vers l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes en demandant Pomfresh, il fut surpris de voir Malfoy face en lui, au milieu de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard accusateur.

- Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est lui qui s'est évanoui dans le cours de sortilèges… d'après moi il manque d'énergie…

- Impossible, je l'ai vu ce midi et il était en pleine forme! Je veux dire, il ne semblait pas manger d'énergie…

- Et… je vais te le dire maintenant tandis que nous sommes seuls, mais il a demandé son parrain avant de tomber dans les pommes… ça n'a peut-être pas rapport, mais je voulais que tu le saches.

Draco se figea, faisant la même expression, sinon très semblable, que celle d'Hermione dans le couloir. Ron sembla choqué un instant avant d'aller coucher son ami dans un lit tout près.

- Pourquoi tout le monde semble traumatiser de savoir qu'il a demandé son parrain avant de tomber? Est-ce que je suis censé savoir quelque chose que je ne sais pas ou bien… ? Hermione a fait la même expression que toi!

- Hermione… Elle… oh non! Harry avait raison. Dit-il en venant se mettre à côté de son amant, posant sa main sur celle, froide, du brun.

Madame Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-ci, se dirigea vers le lit du nouveau patient.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_ avec monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-elle légèrement énervée, sans doute parce qu'il passait le trois quarts de son temps à l'infirmerie.

- Et bien, pour faire court, il est tombé inconscient dans le cours du professeur Flitwick, dit Ron avant de prendre place sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

- Est-ce qu'il a semblé fatigué ces derniers temps? Ou bien plus pâle ou maladif?

- Non, vous l'avez bien vu ce midi madame, quand il déjeunait avec moi… il était en parfaite santé et il avait une couleur normale… Dis Draco à la vieille femme.

- Oui, je devrais peut-être demander au professeur Rogue. Entre-temps, je vais vous laisser avec lui et dès qu'il se réveille, vous me faites signe d'accord?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans son bureau.

- Bon Weasley, et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé?

- Et bien, quand Harry est entré dans le cours, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu diner avec nous et là Flitwick nous a demandé d'aller devant la classe pour faire le sortilège dont il venait de parler… et là, quand on était devant tout le monde, Harry a commencé à tomber mais je l'ai attrapé avant, il a demandé Sirius et là, moi et Hermione on est venu pour le porter ici. Hermione est partie avant d'arriver dès que j'ai parlé du "Sirius" de Harry et voilà.

- Est-ce qu'Harry t'avait parlé de quelque chose, de sensations par exemple, s'il se sentait mal ou s'il avait senti quelque chose de bizarre avant de se rendre en cours?

- Non…

Puis, une petite voix retentit à leurs oreilles.

- Oui… j'ai senti quelque chose en arrivant.

Draco se retourna et posa un baiser soulagé sur ses lèvres. Le brun semblait faible, mais il était tout de même éveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as senti? Demanda le blond.

- Et bien, quand j'étais dans les couloirs j'ai senti des vagues de magie et ça venait de tous les sens alors je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus…

- Des vagues de magie? Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Draco.

- Draco? Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose par rapport à ça?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt… murmura le blond pour lui-même.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne devait pas arriver si tôt? Draco, réponds-moi! C'est en rapport avec le secret de Rogue c'est ça!? Demanda le brun, plutôt impatient.

Draco sembla surgir de ses pensées et regarda les deux gryffondors qui l'observaient avec un mélange d'impatience et de colère.

- Désolé, mais je dois aller chercher Severus… je dois le voir… il y a quelque chose…

Draco tenta de s'en aller mais le brun le prit par le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer davantage, sa poigne semblant un peu forte pour une personne qui venait de s'éveiller.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce qui se passe une fois pour toutes! Lança sèchement Harry.

- Je ne peux pas Harry, je t'en prie, j'ai juré sur ma magie…

- Ta magie compte plus que moi si je comprends bien?

Le brun ne sembla pas réaliser l'ultimatum qu'il venait de poser à Draco, mais le blond se figea et fixa le brun comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Non… mais Harry… je t'en prie, je dois aller parler à Severus… c'est important… Je te promets de tout te dire, mais pas maintenant… pas là… et puis je crois que c'est pour bientôt…

- De quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est pour bientôt? Demanda Ron.

- Bientôt vous saurez… bientôt… mais laissez-moi aller…

- Seulement si tu reviens vite, souffla Harry.

Draco l'embrassa, prévint madame Pomfresh avant de sortir en vitesse de l'infirmerie, laissant la porte se refermer plutôt brutalement derrière lui.

- Bon monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda l'infirmière en arrivant près du survivant. J'ai déjà eu la version de Ronald Weasley, mais je voudrais votre côté de l'histoire.

- Eh bien…

Et il recommença à raconter ce qui s'était passé, relayé par son ami pour la partie inconsciente de l'histoire. Harry demanda ensuite à rester uniquement avec le roux et se mit à lui parler.

- Ron, je dois t'avouer une chose… je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'ai des pouvoirs spéciaux depuis cet été… je veux dire, je suis capable de projeter mon esprit hors de mon corps et me promener dans l'école où je veux durant… en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'on me réveille… Et je fais aussi des rêves étranges… pas comme ceux d'avant, mais plutôt des rêves prémonitoires…

- OK… fut la seule chose que dit Ron durant quelques instants.

- Je voudrais te demander Ron… est-ce que tu peux me laisser m'endormir et me réveiller dans… dix minutes? Je vais essayer de retrouver Draco avec ma forme astrale pour voir ce qu'il fait et qui il va voir, ça m'intrigue trop ce secret entre lui et Rogue.

- Pas de problèmes, je te couvre.

- Merci.

- C'est fait pour ça des amis…

Il lui lança un sourire et s'endormit en moins de deux minutes. Quelques instants après, il se retrouva dans une forme calme et paisible, celle de son être astral. Il se mit aussitôt à courir dans les corridors, n'ayant crainte de sauter de très haut puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se faire mal et puisqu'il pouvait passer au travers des murs, son chemin était nettement abrégé. En route, il ressentit, bien qu'à plus petite échelle, les vagues de magie qui parcouraient les couloirs et il tenta aussitôt de se concentrer pour trouver l'endroit d'où elles venaient. Il réussit à identifier un corridor plus précis qui menait aux cachots et c'est sans hésiter qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il sentit alors une immense onde le percuter, provenant de derrière une statue adossée au mur.

Il la traversa sans perdre de temps…

… et se figea.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Alors ? _

_À lundi prochain ^^ _


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite de ma fiction. Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres et j'ai tout fait pour le terminer dans les temps. La suite arrivera _probablement_ la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. **

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'ajoutent à leur favoris / alertes ^^ **

**Laissez-moi vos commentaires**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Il traversa la statue…

… et se figea.

Il était de retour dans l'infirmerie. En colère contre son ami, il se calma aussitôt qu'il vit le regard ennuyé de Ronald à qui il avait demandé, après tout, de le réveiller après dix minutes.

- Alors, est-ce que tu y es arrivé? Demanda Ron, qui avait été effrayé lorsque son ami avait tourné un regard haineux vers lui.

- Bien, j'ai trouvé d'où provenaient les ondes de magie que je n'arrête pas de ressentir. C'est moins fort en ce moment, mais j'ai l'impression de les sentir encore…

- Et ça vient d'où?

- Des appartements de Rogue. Je dois m'y rendre ce soir, je ne sais pas si je vais trouver quelque chose, mais si je vois que quelque chose n'est pas à sa place, je te le dis… mais je te promets de découvrir ce qu'est ce fichu secret.

- Je vais t'aider si tu le veux, je peux demander à 'mione, je pense qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses elle aussi.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard, comme si elle savait qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

- Bonjour Harry, je me suis inquiété quand je t'ai vu tomber tu sais… ?

- Je n'en doute pas Hermione, après tout, ce n'est pas normal… où étais-tu partie?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire maintenant…

Elle rougit et aussitôt, le brun comprit qu'elle avait été voir une personne qu'elle désirait leur cacher.

- Qui a ravi le cœur de ma meilleure amie? Demanda Harry sans hésiter.

- Je ne le dirai pas.

- Comptes-tu nous le dire un jour?

- C'est inévitable.

- Alors c'est quelqu'un que l'on connait, lança Ron avec un ton de voix plutôt jaloux.

- Oui Ron… mais ne soit pas jaloux veux-tu?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en piquant un fard rivalisant avec le blason des gryffondors.

Hermione le regarda profondément sceptique et sourit.

- Fais croire ça à d'autres. Bon, alors comme je le disais Harry…

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'est le secret que Rogue me cache c'est ça?

Un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle prit une des mains de son ami.

- Tu sais Harry, même si je n'ai pas juré sur ma magie que je ne dirais pas ce secret, je ne vais pas te le dire, je vais simplement te dire que je suis heureuse pour toi et que j'espère que tu seras heureux longtemps encore, après tout ça…

- C'est cruel de me faire ça 'mione, tu le sais?

- Oui je le sais, mais je te laisse la surprise… tu devrais le savoir dans quelques semaines… le temps que tout soit prêt.

- En gros, à Noël?

- Exactement! Mais d'abord, dans deux semaines et demie… il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard…

- Oui, je pense que Ginny m'avait demandé d'y aller avec elle… Hey, et si on y allait tous ensemble, question de reprendre comme avant… enfin, avant nos problèmes des dernières semaines… Proposa Harry.

- Je vais venir, dit la brune.

- D'ailleurs Ron, j'ai une question pour toi, est-ce qu'on passait Noël chez toi cette année? Demanda le Survivant.

- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu je crois… ?

- Avec Draco?

Ron sembla se renfrogner un instant mais en voyant l'expression piteuse de son ami, il secoua la tête en souriant.

- Oui… pas de problème, je ne pense pas que ma mère va interdite à ton… petit ami de venir avec toi… vous vous aimez après tout. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas revenir bientôt lui?

- Effectivement.

Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Draco entra dans l'infirmerie et vint s'installer au pied de son amant, assis en tailleur contre le bout de son lit.

- Tiens, voilà le petit ami en question.

- Vous parliez de moi? Demanda innocemment Draco.

- Oui, on parlait de Noël… je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qui était prévu, mais on va finalement passer les fêtes au Terrier… ça ne te dérange pas trop Draco n'est-ce pas?

- Non, si je suis avec toi, c'est parfait et puis… je n'aurai qu'à dire à mes parents que pour une fois, je ne serai pas avec eux… ils devraient comprendre quand je vais leur dire que je sors avec toi.

- J'espère, murmura le Survivant en regardant son amant de biais.

Le brun avait beaucoup de misère à croire le blond, notamment parce que Lucius Malfoy le détestait, parce qu'il était un mangemort et que son seul but était de l'emmener à son maître.

Madame Pomfresh profita du silence ambiant pour revenir près du lit, faisant sursauter tout le monde avec sa voix légèrement nasillarde.

- Bon, monsieur Potter! Je voudrais que vous preniez cette potion avant de partir, dit-elle en tendant une potion vert pâle. C'est une potion pour vous redonner de l'énergie, du moins… suffisamment pour que vous puissiez suivre votre dernier cours. Et vous monsieur Malfoy, je crois que je peux vous laissez partir définitivement.

- Merci madame Pomfresh, dirent les deux amants de concert, ce qui les fit sourire.

L'infirmière sortit de la salle pour se rendre de nouveau dans son bureau. Ron et Hermione se levèrent aussitôt et emmenèrent le couple à leurs appartements pour chercher leurs livres de cours, qui était un cours commun de botanique.

- C'est parfait n'est-ce pas Draco? Demanda Harry en faisant référence au cours commun.

- Oui, un cours avec toi… encore deux heures et après, tu vas rejoindre Severus…

- Oui, deux heures et je dois te laisser… Je vais aller dans les appartements de Severus… n'est-ce pas là que se trouve ma surprise?

Draco sursauta suite à ce que venait de dire son amant. Oui, la surprise était dans les appartements de son parrain, mais comment l'avait-il su?

- Comment tu sais ça?

- Disons que je passais par là…

- Nous t'aurions repéré si tu étais passé ne serait-ce qu'à dix mètres de là…

- Mais voilà, les formes astrales comptent-elles?

Draco regarda son petit ami, complètement stupéfait, avant de s'éloigner de lui.

- Tu m'accuses de ne pas tout te dire et voilà que tu me balances ça?

- Hey, oh! Mais je ne l'ai su que durant mon cours d'Histoire, je n'ai simplement pas pensé à t'en parler ce midi, ça aurait dévié nos baisers et nos caresses pour des discussions sans fin…

- Mais des discussions utiles… je suis désolé de m'être emporté Harry, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci…

- Depuis une heure tu veux dire?

- Non, ça dure depuis quelque temps, mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…

Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de prendre un sac sur le sol et de le tendre à son amant. Il le prit, le mit sur son épaule tandis qu'Harry faisait de même avec le sien, qu'Hermione avait pris soin d'emmener du cours de sortilège étant donné son état à la sortie de la classe…

- Au pire, on en reparlera ce soir quand je vais arriver de mon cours, d'accord? Demanda Harry en termina sa phrase d'un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- D'accord, si je ne dors pas…

- J'espère bien que non, sinon je te réveille…

Draco se mit à sourire tout en entraînant son lion en dehors de leurs appartements.

- Et tu crois pouvoir me réveiller si jamais je dors? Tu n'oserais pas, tu sais que j'ai besoin de sommeil…

Harry baissa la tête, vaincue. Hermione et Ron les attendaient, adossés au mur en face de leur porte.

- De quoi vous parliez? Demanda Hermione.

- De quelques problèmes… Draco est nerveux mais bon, nous allons en reparler ce soir.

- Nerveux enh? Je me demande presque si ça n'a pas rapport avec ce que nous cachent Rogue et lui… et 'mione évidemment… lança Ron à Harry.

Draco se tendit, ce qu'Harry ressentit. Le brun enroula son bras autour de la taille du blond pour le rassurer.

- Tu es tendu Dray? Demanda Harry en venant embrasser le cou frissonnant dû serpentard.

- Non, juste un tic nerveux…

- Han han, fit Harry, sceptique.

- Mais oui, je te le jure…

- Ne jure pas Dray quand tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Le blond rougit et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent tous les quatre dans la serre numéro deux, où se tenait le cours du jour. Draco prit place à côté du brun tandis qu'Hermione et Ron se mettaient en face d'eux. Madame Chourave, comme à son habitude et pour mieux enseigner, se mit au bout de la table principale sur laquelle se trouvait une vingtaine de plantes jaune soleil.

- Bon, je crois me souvenir que je vous ai parlé des plantes qui permettaient de soigner toutes les sortes de blessures au début de l'année, quelqu'un peut-il m'en rappeler le nom?

Hermione fut évidemment la première et la seule à lever la main, ce qui fit sourire Draco et pousser un sourire d'exaspération de la part de Ron et d'Harry.

- Oui madame Granger?

- C'est la _Luciferius Draconis_, communément appelée le Dragon du Diable…

- Parfait madame Granger, coupa le professeur en remarquant qu'elle semblait partie pour développer le sujet.

Aussitôt, un souvenir un peu flou revint à la mémoire d'Harry. C'était le cours où ils avaient discuté de la plante… le professeur avait dit quelque chose dans le genre de… le pire peut arriver dans la semaine des fêtes… et en plus du secret que tous leur cachaient…

- À quoi tu penses Harry? Chuchota Draco à son oreille tout en entrecroisant leurs doigts ensemble sous la table.

- Quelque chose vient de me revenir en tête.

- Messieurs, veuillez rester attentifs, ramena Chourave à l'ordre.

- Désolé madame! On en reparlera ce soir, ajouta-t-il tout bas à Draco.

- Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est son inverse que nous allons voir, celle qui peut tuer si mélangée avec quelques ingrédients. C'est la _Angelus Sonnias_. Elle est jaune soleil comme sa semblable et on la reconnait facilement à la forme de ses feuilles, qui ressemblent vaguement à des ailes. Cette plante, comme je l'ai dit, donne la mort si on l'utilise avec d'autres ingrédients. Utilisée seule, elle permet de paralyser une personne humaine de votre âge durant une bonne journée. Il ne suffit que d'en faire une pâte et d'y toucher pour que l'effet commence à se ressentir, d'abord par des picotements puis par la paralysie complète. Aujourd'hui, il est très important de porter vos gants, et que vous évitiez d'en porter un qui soit trop collé à votre peau. Vous devez retirer trois feuilles de chaque plant en prenant soin d'en laisser la tige complète et vous les mettez dans un plat en face de vous. Commencez.

Harry mit immédiatement ses gants et veilla à ce que Draco en fasse de même avant d'approcher de leur plante et de commencer à couper une feuille. Mais presque aussitôt que son couteau frôla la plante, elle enroula ses feuilles autour de sa tige et elles prirent une vague couleur orangée. Draco appela aussitôt le professeur qui commença à expliquer la situation au reste de la classe.

- Bon, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, lorsque vous tentez d'approcher un objet métallique de la plante, elle referme ses feuilles autour d'elle-même et change de couleur. Il est mauvais de cueillir des feuilles orangées d'une _Angelus Sonnias_… il faut que ses feuilles soient jaunes pour que l'effet soit meilleur. Enfin, pour retirer ses feuilles sans crainte, il est préférable de les arracher avec ses mains et, dans le cas où elle s'obstine à ouvrir ses feuilles, il faut généralement faire tomber une goutte de sang sur son sommet, mais nous n'en viendrons pas à une telle extrémité par contre… Donc si la plante ne veut pas se déployer d'elle-même, faites-moi simplement un rapport sur elle… et sur le cours d'aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs élèves sortirent donc furieux du cours parce qu'ils se ramassaient avec quarante centimètres de parchemin sur une plante qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour la plupart, ce qui impliquait un séjour à la bibliothèque.

Draco et Harry, contrairement aux autres, n'eurent pas à rédiger de rapport sur leur plante puisque ses feuilles s'étaient ouvertes une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours.

- C'est le temps de se quitter, on se revoit plus tard Dray…

- Je t'aime Harry

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Ils scellèrent leurs paroles par un baiser, tendre et chaste, puis se séparèrent pour aller dans des directions différentes.

Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus sombres au fur et à mesure qu'Harry descendait les marches vers le bureau du professeur de potions. Quand il y parvint et qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, quelque chose manquait. Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard furent suffisantes pour qu'il sache ce qui manquait : les ondes.

Severus sortit alors d'une porte au fond de son bureau et prit place face à son étudiant, qui semblait songeur.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es là, tu sais maintenant déplacer des objets avec magie ancienne, et tes boucliers sont acceptables… même s'il reste encore un peu de travail de ce côté-là…

- Oui mais je m'entraine dès que possible…

- Je n'en doute pas… aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que l'on commence les sortilèges et les charmes sans baguette. Tu connais déjà le wingardium, le protego. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir l'expelliarmus, le lumos et le nox.

- En une soirée!? S'exclama le sauveur.

- Nous n'avons pas trop le choix Harry, si tu veux apprendre tous les sortilèges sans baguette…

- D'accord. On commence?

- Oui bien sûr. Ah, au fait, j'aimerais travailler ta forme astrale la semaine prochaine, lors de notre prochain cours…

- La semaine prochaine, je serai chez les Weasley… pour Noël…

- Alors nous travaillerons là-dessus dès que tu reviendras des vacances, c'est aussi important.

- J'en suis conscient. Mardi 2 janvier, c'est correct pour le prochain cours?

- Parfait. Bon, révisons le dernier cours.

Harry prit un peu d'avance et, tandis que son professeur pointe sa baguette vers lui, il forma un bouclier presque parfait.

- Du calme Harry, je voulais juste t'enlever ta baguette, après tout, c'est un cours où tu n'en as pas besoin…

- Désolé Severus…

- Dépose ta baguette sur mon bureau et refais ton bouclier.

Harry commença à marcher vers le bureau mais Severus l'arrêta.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir appris le wingardium pour que ça ne serve pas. Sers-toi de ta magie.

- Désolé, je pensais qu'avec tout ce qu'on apprendrait ce soir, je devais garder de l'énergie…

- Bonne justification, mais tu vas la poser magiquement quand même.

Après quelques secondes de concentration, la baguette vola jusqu'au bureau de bois et se déposa soigneusement sur un parchemin qui trainait par là.

Harry reproduisit ensuite un bouclier qui, cette fois-ci, semblait parfait. Toutefois, après que Rogue ait prononcé quelques formules, une large fissure se forma à la droite d'Harry et le bouclier s'effondra comme de l'eau jusqu'au sol.

- Presque parfait, ne manque plus que d'y mettre plus de concentration et ce devrait être parfait. Mais quelques fois, la menace ou le danger peuvent faire en sorte que tu doives y mettre plus d'énergie. Imaginons maintenant que tu as le Seigneur devant toi, c'est-à-dire moi, et qu'il s'apprête à attaquer disons… Draco. Tiens-toi prêt.

Rogue tendit sa baguette vers Harry qui, aussitôt le schéma visualisé, créa un puissant bouclier qui repoussa le simple petrificus de son professeur. Rogue murmura à nouveau des formules en latin, mais cette fois-ci, rien ne se produisit.

- Parfait, c'est ainsi que doit être ton bouclier si jamais tu as besoin de te protéger ou de protéger quelqu'un. Commençons donc avec la leçon du jour, l'expelliarmus en premier. Comme tu le sais, c'est supposé me désarmer alors si tu manques ton coup, il est fort probable que tu m'envoies à l'autre bout de la salle étant donné que nous travaillons avec ta magie brute. Il va falloir que tu vises spécifiquement ma baguette.

- Compris. Changeons-nous de pièce? Parce qu'il y a plusieurs objets pointus et…

- Non, ici ce devrait être correct, sinon nous devrions nous rendre dans la salle sur demande qui se trouve à l'autre bout du château, ce qui nous ferait perdre un temps considérable.

- Et cette porte-là? Demanda-t-il en pointant la porte d'où provint Rogue au début du cours.

- Non… c'est… mon laboratoire de potions… Bégaya le plus vieux.

- En vérité, c'est simplement parce que toi, Draco et 'mione vous me cachez des choses et c'est derrière cette porte c'est ça?

- N'en fais pas un drame. Bon, alors tu sais comment faire le sortilège, ça je n'en doute pas, je veux seulement que tu t'imagines très fortement l'effet qu'a normalement un expelliarmus et que tu le cries très fort dans ta tête. Si tu n'es pas capable, tu peux le dire ou le murmurer, changea de sujet Severus.

Harry fit aussitôt comme son professeur le lui avait dit, imaginant la baguette se défaire des doigts de Severus pour atterrir plus loin dans la pièce. Il visualisa cette image avec le plus de détails possible puis cria le sortilège dans sa tête.

Severus, de son côté, vit son élève fermer les yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'il se concentrait. Puis ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Dans sa main, sa baguette trembla comme si quelqu'un essayait de la lui arracher.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, son professeur était toujours armé de sa baguette et il avait un début de mal de tête qui promettait d'être douloureux.

- Bon Harry, je veux que tu réessaies, mais cette fois-ci dit la formule. Après on essaiera en la murmurant d'accord?

- OK.

Le brun fit comme demandé et dit la formule à voix haute. Severus entendit le sortilège et serra sa main sur la baguette mais elle s'envola, bien que difficilement, vers le dessous de son bureau.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit face à son professeur désarmé, à quatre pattes sous le bureau pour chercher sa baguette. Harry se mit à genoux à côté de l'homme et murmura : Lumos. Aussitôt, une faible lueur apparut au bout de ses doigts et il posa sa main sous le bureau, aidant ainsi son professeur à trouver sa baguette.

- Harry, tu essaies de prendre de l'avance sur mon cours?

- Oui, et c'est déjà un bon début, tu ne trouves pas Sev?

- Pas pire, mais il faut avouer que le sortilège Lumos est plus facile à faire que celui de l'expelliarmus. Finissons-en avec ce sortilège avant de passer aux autres.

- Je vais essayer de le faire sans parler d'accord? Si je réussis à faire tout ça, on pourra en finir avec lumos et nox et je pourrai aller rejoindre Draco… on a quelques explications à se donner…

- Tu sais que Draco ne peut rien dire quant à mon secret…

- Oui je sais, au nombre de fois qu'il me répète ce qu'il peut perdre à me dire ce secret… En tout cas, on en finit avec ce cours…

- Cela ne dépendra que de toi, ce sont les efforts que tu mets qui comptent, pas la simple volonté de quitter cette salle…

- Je vais y mettre tous mes efforts, mais si je ne suis plus capable de me lever et de marcher après, tu devras me transporter à mes appartements, tu es prévenu.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le fais…

Harry sourit.

/…/

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans les environs de 00 : 10_

- Harry, vous étiez obligé de mettre autant de force dans vos sortilèges!? Je crois que vous m'avez aveuglé!

- T'es drôle Sev. Bon, tu m'aides à me rendre à ma chambre ou je dois me traîner jusque-là?

- Je vais t'aider, je n'ai pas le choix je crois, dans l'état où tu es…

Une fois de plus, Harry sourit et se mit à marcher vers ses appartements, aidé de son professeur qui ne cessait de voir des taches blanches apparaître ici et là.

- Harry, aide-moi un peu, j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour te rendre à ta chambre.

- Je fais le plus d'effort que je peux, mais tu m'as épuisé…

Ils finirent par arriver aux appartements, presque à l'opposé des cachots et Severus le laissa dans le salon, évitant d'entrer dans la chambre… connaissant Draco…

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Severus.

Severus sortit tandis qu'Harry appela Draco pour signifier son arrivée. Il appela son nom plusieurs fois puis, lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre, un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant son ange étendu sur le lit, les draps montés jusqu'aux hanches, un bras sur l'oreiller et l'autre près de son visage… profondément endormi. Harry dégusta la vision de son dos parfait, puis se déshabilla et rejoignis le blond dans le lit, remonta le drap sur leurs corps. Draco vint aller se blottir dans ses bras, entourant la taille d'Harry tandis que le brun posait son bras sous la tête de son amant, servant d'oreiller pour ce soir. Il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura, avant d'embrasser le blond sur la tête :

- Tu n'échapperas pas aux explications mon ange… mais dors, dors ce soir parce que demain tu auras besoin d'énergie…

Et Harry s'endormit peu de temps après, ne voyant pas le sourire sournois de Draco avant que ce dernier ne s'endorme à son tour.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Rar's "anonymes"**

**Adenoide** : Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ À lundi prochain pour un long chapitre de 12 pages ^^

_La semaine prochain si tout va bien, je posterai le prochain chapitre ^^_

_À plus_


End file.
